A SEITA
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Uma onda de misteriosos assassinatos de autoria de uma seita vem assombrando a cidade de Salém. Em meio a esse cenário sombrio surge a paixão entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Será que um segredo poderá separá-los ou irá uni-los até a morte?
1. Sinopse

**A SEITA**

.

**Título:** A Seita

**Autor:**Sophie Queen

**Beta:** Tod Chan

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:** Todos humanos

**Gênero:**Angst / Crime / Drama / Romance

**Censura:** M – maiores de 18 anos (linguagem imprópria; uso de álcool e drogas; nudez; sexo; violência)

.

i33**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/34yu4vk**(PONTO)**jpg  
  
_para ver a imagem retire a palavra (PONTO)  
e a substitua pelo símbolo._

_._

_._

**SINOPSE:**

Uma onda de misteriosos assassinatos de autoria de uma seita  
vem assombrando a cidade de Salém.

Em meio a esse cenário sombrio surge a paixão entre  
Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

Será que um segredo poderá separá-los ou irá uni-los até a morte?

.

.

_**N/A:**Vou ser um pouco má e deixarei vocês com a pulguinha atrás da orelha, por causa dessa sinopse, e dependendo de como vocês vão se portar de ansiedade, de animação, deixando reviews, talvez eu seja boazinha e poste um preâmbulo essa semana. *xD*_

_Então amores, comentem, deixem suas suposições, suas ansiedades, suas perguntas nas reviews, pois quem sabe eu não as responda!? *huahuahua*_

_Lembrando que essa fic é uma short-fic de apenas cinco capítulos e assim como **SEX & DIRTY RICH**, ela está sendo escrita para participar do projeto fanfics TWILIGHT, e que da mesma maneira como todas as outras, as reviews de vocês são mais que necessárias, pois elas são essenciais nesse projeto, ok?!_

_Então babies, simbora apertando os botõezinhos para escrever reviews e comentários, e mandando REVIEWS lindas, ok?!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


	2. Preâmbulo

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

.

**PREÂMBULO**

.

A cidade de Salém no estado de Massachusetts é repleta de lendas, talvez a mais conhecida seja sobre as _Bruxas de Salém_, onde ocorreram os últimos julgamentos por prática de bruxaria.

Porém, algo assustador chama a atenção dos moradores dessa lendária cidade, onde está situada a _Salem State College,_ que vem sendo palco de inúmeros homicídios.

Estes homicídios ocorrem de maneira tão grotesca que se não fosse pela bondade do assassino em deixar algo do corpo da vítima para trás, em nenhum momento seria possível reconhecer a identidade da mesma.

Tais genocídios escancarados fazem todos relembrarem um temível episódio que ocorreu em meados da década de 50, onde o mesmo campus universitário foi usado de palco para práticas similares, na época alegaram serem rituais de bruxaria, mas em pouco tempo depois agregaram tais ações a uma misteriosa seita, onde somente homens são aceitos.

Esta seita, segundo relatos, tem como princípio erradicar o pecado da face da Terra. Todavia para extinguir o mesmo, o culto segue a teoria do Pecado Original e explícita que o mundo só caiu em tentação graças a Eva, que tomou o fruto proibido, assim sendo, esse grupo se dizem aplicadores da purificação, causando a morte de maneiras terríveis a jovens mulheres.

As principais vítimas desses crimes são mulheres em idade universitária, entre dezoito e vinte e cinco anos, e tais atrocidades acontecem em meio ao campus da Salem State College, onde depois de se aproveitarem dos prazeres carnais que suas vítimas lhe oferecem, as matam de maneira fria e calculista, utilizando-se de requintes de crueldade.

Esse cenário conturbado e aterrorizante é a inspiração para uma aluna de Literatura Inglesa escrever seu trabalho final. Isabella Swan é uma jovem mulher que sofreu grandes traumas em sua infância, deixando-a pessimista principalmente sobre o seu futuro, fazendo-a se refugiar de tudo e de todos no mundo da literatura, e quando em meio a suas pesquisas para o trabalho final ela recebe ajuda de seu interesse amoroso, seu mundo se torna mais agradável.

Edward Cullen, por sua vez, é um jovem rapaz bem apessoado, mas extremamente quieto e misterioso, que oferece ajuda nas pesquisas de Isabella. Mas mal sabe ela que o seu amor platônico nutre também uma paixão silenciosa por ela, e tomados por essa paixão e pelas circunstâncias se entregam a um amor avassalador.

Contudo, os mistérios cercando Edward surgem para assombrar esse jovem casal apaixonado, que vive uma aura cheia de paixão, desejo, luxúria e amor, tudo pela chegada de um homem enigmático e assustador: Aro McDemort, que Edward chama de _mestre_.

Inicialmente nada de estranho - exceto da polidez que Edward trata esse homem – acontece; até que em uma bela manhã quando Edward e Isabella estão desfrutando de seu amor, consumidos pela luxúria, este homem os interrompe, exigindo conversar com Edward, a sós.

Propositalmente Isabella entreouve a conversa dos dois homens e descobre que seu grande amor esconde um terrível segredo, que a faz temer a sua própria vida, uma vez que ela descobre que Edward é membro da misteriosa seita que espalha o terror pelo campus da SSC, e que talvez ele seja o responsável pela morte das outras jovens.

Mesmo temerosa Isabella decide por si enfrentar Edward e exigir uma resposta, porém ela escuta uma declaração seguida de uma ameaça, que a faz abandonar todos seus planos, fazendo-a temer pela sua vida e a dele.

Será que o amor irá sobrepor a verdade? Será que essa ameaça fará com que os dois jovens fujam pelo mundo ou que sigam seus destinos separadamente? Ou ainda, será que vão se render ao amor e a paixão e se curvarem a _morte_?

**A SEITA** é uma história onde o amor, a paixão e a morte andam de mãos dadas, dando uma essência misteriosa e aterrorizante, aguçando a imaginação de todos.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores gostaram desse preâmbulo? _

_Eu sei confuso... instigante... aterrorizante... *huahuahua* _

_Mas eu espero muito vocês lendo junto comigo essa short-fic de apenas cinco capítulos que será a minha primeira total DARKFIC... ela é totalmente diferente de tudo o que já escrevi, e por isso eu vou precisar __**MUITO**__ do apoio de todas vocês, comentem, deixem perguntas, suposições, tudo o que quiserem nas reviews, pois me dedicarei a respondê-las na medida do possível, sem contar que elas são essenciais para o andamento desse projeto._

_Então temos um trato? Posso contar 100% com vocês?! O primeiro capítulo vai ser postado dia 01/12, espero vê-los lendo e depois comentando, ok?!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio_

* * *

_**N/B: **__Que orguuuulho dessa minha amiga! Gente! Que fanfic nos espera, DEUS! Eu estou emocionada (só pra variar um pouco), por ela ter me dado a honra de continuar com ela mais uma vez, contando com minha ajuda incondicional para betar essa Obra. Eu estou ansiosíssima para saber como tudo isso vai se desenrolar, porque a cabecinha de Carol Venancio já está trabalhando loucamente para fazer desse enredo o melhor de todos! Então, se vocês confiam na capacidade dela em nos surpreender, vão gostar de verdade do que está por vir! A SEITA é muito mais do que uma história de amor, ela tem um fundamento maior por trás de tudo, e é isso que vai prender a atenção de vocês (e a minha também, claaaaro) por esses 5 capítulos! A OPINIÃO DE CADA UM É FUNDAMENTAL, então não vamos poupar reviews, hein! _

_Bjos,_

_Tod_


	3. Chapter 01: Acinzentado

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

.

Capítulo 01 - Acinzentado

.

_**"Não são poucas as madrugadas em que ele tem sido visto no bosque,  
suas lágrimas contribuindo com a umidade do sereno,  
seus profundos suspiros acrescentando mais nuvens as nuvens do céu.  
Mas no instante mesmo em que o sol, que a tudo alegra,  
principia, nos confins do Oriente, a abrir o cortinado do leito de Aurora,  
meu filho, tão soturno, foge da luz, volta para casa e  
tranca-se sozinho em seu quarto, fecha as janelas,  
deixando do lado de fora a suave luminosidade matutina,  
aprisionando-se a si mesmo numa noite artificial.  
Negro e agourento ainda vai se tornar seu estado de espírito,  
a menos que um bom conselho consiga afastar as causas de tal humor."  
**__William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta (Ato I)_

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Sexta-feira, 13 de outubro de 2007**__._

_._

_Mais uma vez nossa cidade acordou em luto. _

_Mais uma vez uma jovem teve sua vida brutalmente retirada. _

_Jessica Stanley foi mais uma jovem mulher que com seus vinte e um anos teve a sua vida encerrada da mesma maneira que as últimas nove jovens universitárias esse ano. _

_A polícia da cidade de Salém no estado de Massachusetts vem intensificando as investigações no campus da Salem State College, onde as arcadas dentárias – a única parte deixada para trás pelo assassino – das jovens foram encontradas, mas nenhuma possível identificação sobre o responsável fora achada._

_Tais assassinatos nos fazem remeter a década de 50, onde no ano de 1957 cerca de vinte e uma jovens foram assassinadas de maneira semelhante pelo mesmíssimo campus da mesmíssima universidade. _

_Na época as investigações apontaram para uma misteriosa Seita que tinha por princípio erradicar todo o pecado proveniente de Eva na face da Terra, por conta disso, mulheres de dezoito a vinte e cinco anos eram assassinadas friamente e depois mutiladas, deixando para trás – em lugares específicos – suas arcadas dentárias. Porém, tais acusações nunca foram confirmadas como prática de tal grupo, ou muito menos houve a prisão dos culpados, sejam eles quem fosse._

_Todavia, a polícia científica do Estado de Massachusetts em trabalho conjunto com a polícia da cidade de Salém, vem executando arduamente maneiras de prender os culpados, e afirmam estarem muito próximos de acabar de uma vez por toda com esse genocídio sem fundamento que amedronta a cada dia mais a comunidade feminina da Salem State College._

_Nosso jornal faz um apelo para as jovens: evitem andar sozinhas após o pôr do sol, e se for inevitável sua movimentação pelo campus da SSC durante a noite, faça-a na companhia de algum membro do sexo masculino, bem como se prever qualquer movimentação, ou qualquer pessoa suspeita entrar em contato imediatamente com a polícia do campus, ou a do distrito de Salém. Essas medidas de segurança são necessárias para preservar a vida e a integridade de nossas jovens estudantes, que tem pela frente uma carreia excepcionalmente brilhante._

_._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_._

_**Isabella Swan**_

_._

- É ISSO! – berrei após ler mais uma notícia no jornal local sobre o serial killer que espalha o terror pelo campus da universidade. Encarava aquele pedaço de papel com admiração, não me importando com os sons exteriores, mas é claro que alguém tinha que me tirar da minha concentração.

- Bella? O que houve? – Jacob perguntou.

Jacob é o que podemos chamar de deus Thor, sua pele avermelhada, seus músculos extremamente evidentes e amplos, sua altura que chegava a quase dois metros, bem como seus cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, e seus incríveis olhos castanhos profundos. Jacob era _lindo_, mas infelizmente não fazia o meu tipo, ou melhor, as circunstâncias faziam dele não ser apropriado para mim.

Uma vez que ele era meu meio irmão por parte de mãe, e esse fator foi à ruína de meu pai, que morreu de desgosto ao saber que a sua amável esposa o traía com seu melhor amigo.

Obviamente minha mãe após a morte de meu pai se arrependeu amargamente de ter _"dormido"_ algumas vezes com seu melhor amigo e consequentemente ter engravidado, causando a sua morte prematura também, uma vez que ela morreu pedindo perdão ao lado de seu túmulo, castigo este – pelo menos em minha opinião – digno para uma pessoa que não merece um pingo de confiança ou se quer consideração.

Depois que fiquei órfã de pai e de mãe, recebi a proposta do pai de Jacob para ir morar com eles até que eu fosse para a faculdade ou me tornasse maior de idade. Apesar de ficar com o pé a atrás inicialmente, refleti muito e decidi aceitar, uma vez que ou era viver com o homem que traiu a confiança de meu pai, ou com a minha avó, uma velha amarga que só ama seus gatos, e olhe lá, pois acredito veemente que ela coloca algum tipo de veneno na ração deles.

Por incrível que pareça viver na casa de Billy Black não fora de todo ruim, Jake apesar de ser um ano mais novo do que eu era o meu melhor amigo, o único que sabia me decifrar sem nenhum esforço, ele era como o sol em minha vida sombria.

Mas essa vida sombria ao longo dos anos fora se tornando acinzentada, e até mesmo um pouco clara. Tal mudança ocorreu em meu último ano no High School, onde comecei a perceber que a minha vida não tinha que ser idêntica a dos meus pais, cheia de imaturidades, ódio, traições e _morte_, aprendi que a vida podia ser diferente, e essa foi uma das minhas principais motivações ao me inscrever em uma faculdade.

De fato meu sonho era ingressar em uma universidade de Ivy League, e apesar de ter sido aceita na universidade de Princeton tive que declinar da oferta, já que não tinha condições financeiras para pagá-la e o meu apoio financeiro fora recusado. Creio que essa foi a época mais cinza escuro da minha vida nos últimos anos, pois algo em mim estava crente que eu iria falhar nesse _sonho_, assim como meus pais falharam em seu relacionamento.

Todavia, quinze dias depois da minha recusa em Princeton eu recebi mais duas cartas de admissão, uma da Universidade do Alaska, e a outra da Universidade de Salém, porém o que determinou a minha escolha foi que na segunda eles me concederam o apoio financeiro, me fazendo descartar imediatamente a Universidade do Alaska, que a sua única vantagem era o valor baixo.

As últimas semanas no colegial foram monótonas, amargas e sufocantes, não agüentava mais viver na hipocrisia, na hierarquia, na mesquinharia que ocorria na Forks High School, onde aqueles que não eram bons em algum esporte ou em música eram excluídos para o grupo dos _nerds_, obviamente eu fazia parte desse grupo, já que minha única habilidade era a de ficar sentada com papel e caneta em mãos viajando por terras inexploráveis e inimagináveis.

Desde criança eu sabia que meu sonho era ser escritora, e esse sempre foi meu objetivo.

Posso dizer que o ponto alto da minha vida no colegial fora ser convidada para ir ao Baile de Formatura com o zagueiro do time de futebol da escola, _Jason Barton_. Ele era o sonho de toda a garota: atlético, com músculos evidentes, e uma pele de um tom de pêssego perfeito, com seus cabelos castanhos claros e penetrantes olhos azuis, eu assim como toda a população feminina – e talvez a homossexual - da escola suspirávamos por ele, e quando numa chuvosa tarde de terça-feira ele veio me convidar para o baile, imediatamente esse dia se tornou o mais feliz de toda a minha vida, pelo menos eu imaginava na época, pois além de ir ao baile com o garoto mais desejado da escola, eu me tornaria popular.

Mas infelizmente minha alegria durou somente até o baile mesmo, onde descobri depois que Jason encheu a cara com o ponche batizado e que o único motivo por ele ter me convidado fora o porquê ele havia feito uma aposta com seus amigos que ele conseguiria tirar a minha virgindade, e ele de fato tentou arduamente me estuprar, mas por Deus foi impedido de tal façanha por Jacob, que havia descoberto as intenções do bastardo para comigo.

Depois do fracasso do baile de formatura, e a monótona cerimônia de conclusão do ensino médio, me vi jurando duas coisas: a que eu nunca mais me curvaria aos desejos alheios e tentaria agradar a todos, e que nunca mais iria voltar a morar em Forks, uma vez que eu só iria aquela cidade para uma única ocasião a de visitar o túmulo de meus pais, o que fazia duas vezes ao ano. Jacob e Billy, assim como meus amigos de La Push – reserva indígena da qual os Black eram habitantes -, ficaram surpresos com a minha determinação em me afastar daquela cidade que somente me trouxe lembranças ruins, mas por fim aceitaram que de fato nunca fui uma filha daquela terra, eu nunca _amei_ aquele lugar, aquele lugar para mim cheirava a morte.

Na tentativa de me fazer esquecer-se dos acontecimentos da formatura, Jacob, sua namorada Leah e o irmão dela, Seth, planejaram uma viagem à Califórnia, banhada de sol e diversão. Apesar de não ser o tipo de pessoa baladeira, me vi contagiada pelo clima quente e divertido da Califórnia, e essa sem sombra de dúvidas foi o início de uma nova Bella, uma Bella que não vivia em um mundo cinza escuro, era uma Bella que vivia em um mundo cinza claro, quase branco onde algumas cores penetravam.

Apesar da minha aura sombria ainda coexistir em mim, eu a havia deixado mais amena ao longo dos anos; principalmente depois que ingressei na universidade, isso fora devido aos amigos que eu fiz: Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock e Emmett McCarty, cada um trouxe uma cor diferente a minha vida, a deixando menos monótona e mais divertida, talvez o único problema em ser amiga deles era que os quatro namoravam entre si, Alice e Jasper desde o colégio, Emmett e Rosalie desde o primeiro dia na universidade. Em algumas situações eu notava que estava me intrometendo nos relacionamentos deles, mas todos diziam que isso era ridículo da minha parte, e que eles amavam a minha companhia.

Por sorte, talvez a única em minha vida, após um ano que eu estava na universidade Jacob, Leah e Seth vieram estudar em Salém nos motivando a morar os quatro juntos em um apartamento antigo, mas extremamente espaçoso. Eles trouxeram consigo uma parte de Forks que eu amava, a única parte que sentia falta.

- Terra chamando Bella... Bella? _BELLA_? – escutei uma voz grave e profunda gritando meu nome tirando-me imediatamente do meu devaneio, observando que era Jake quem havia me chamado, sorri ligeiramente para ele, que me retribuiu com seu sorriso mais brilhante. – Por que você estava gritando em comemoração há pouco? – perguntou curioso, fiz uma cara de dúvida, pois não me lembrava o motivo da minha animação anterior, mas abaixando o olhar para o jornal em meu colo lembrei-me do motivo.

- Jake, eu já sei o tema que irei abordar no meu trabalho final. – disse me levantando do sofá, quase caindo, por conta do meu equilíbrio falho.

- E qual será esse assunto _secretíssimo_? – disse sarcástico, me fitando com intensidade.

- Qual é o assunto que está na boca de todo mundo no campus? – perguntei levando minhas mãos a cintura, arqueando minhas sobrancelhas e sorrindo maquiavelicamente em direção a Jacob, que me olhava com incredulidade.

- Você não está me dizendo que vai escrever sobre... – começou perplexo, mas rapidamente o cortei.

- Sobre os _crimes_ que vêm ocorrendo na faculdade. – completei exultante. – Sim! Jake, o assunto é incrível para se abordar, quer algo mais intrigante e motivador que um romance policial, cheio de reviravoltas, paixão e _morte_? Lógico que não! É _perfeito_! – dizia extremamente empolgada, recolhendo todos os recortes que eu vinha separando há tempos, pois os atos horrendos desse assassino mexiam muito com a minha imaginação.

Enfiei todos os recortes, junto com meu caderno e meu laptop em minha bolsa, calcei rapidamente meus tênis surrados e comecei a caminhar em direção a porta de casa, eu tinha um plano e precisava colocá-lo em prática _imediatamente_, meu romance iria abalar as estruturas de _muitas_ pessoas, pensei animadamente.

Mas fui interrompida dos meus planos novamente por Jacob, que deve ter se recobrado do susto que lhe dei e voou até a porta para impedir a minha saída.

- Jake, eu preciso sair. – disse irritadiça, perdendo toda a minha paciência.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou-me Jacob autoritário.

- Não é de seu interesse – bufei exasperada. -, mas para caso de você parar de me importunar na _BIBLIOTECA_. – gritei a última palavra. Uma vez que era óbvio o lugar aonde eu iria, pois era o único lugar que eu freqüentava sem que ninguém me arrastasse.

- Bella está tarde, já está escurecendo e em tempos como o de hoje, jovens mulheres lindas como você não pode andar pelo campus sozinha. – disse afagando meu rosto com sua mão extremamente quente.

- Tenho certeza que o _assassino_ não irá me pegar, e outra só sairei da biblioteca quando Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett forem me buscar para irmos fazer nosso jantar de sexta-feira, então _irmãozinho,_ relaxa. – disse, usando toda a minha força para empurrar Jacob e sair pela porta, incrivelmente ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, o que agradeci imensamente.

Em alguns minutos já estava caminhando pelas ruas frias de Salém. O outono desse ano estava sendo o mais instável dos últimos tempos, segundo Leah – que estudava sobre impactos ambientais -, o culpado era o aquecimento global uma vez que havia dias que um sol escaldante irradiava a cidade, outros dias a massa cinzenta deixava tudo sem vida ao redor, e em outros dias ainda, chuvas torrenciais banhavam a cidade; hoje estava um dia cinzento, mas que era facilmente perceptível que mais tarde cairia uma imensa tempestade.

Como morávamos a poucas quadras da biblioteca, em apenas dez minutos de caminhada já podia visualizar o imponente prédio, de arquitetura que imitava o Panteon em Atenas, de pedra maciça e acinzentada - devido o ar poluído da cidade -, sorri animada ao ver meu _templo_ emergindo com toda a sua pomposidade em meio aos edifícios moderníssimos da SSC, enquanto admirava aquela arquitetura senti grossas gotas batendo em meu rosto e em meus cabelos, percebendo que a tempestade que antes se formava decidiu despencar e utilizando-me de todo meu equilíbrio corri em direção à entrada do prédio, e quando estava segura debaixo da cobertura, um relâmpago seguido de um trovão iluminou todo o céu, fazendo instantaneamente um chuva intensa e assustadora desabar, carregada por um vento que fazia-nos molhar até os ossos.

Corri para o ambiente quente e aconchegante que era a biblioteca, sentindo a fragrância do mogno das mesas, o aroma das folhas de papéis que compõem um livro, como o couro que é utilizado na capa, aqueles eram meus aromas prediletos, os que eu havia nascido para sentir. Inalando aquele perfume fui caminhando a minha mesa de praxe que ficava próxima a um imenso vitral colorido que retratava sobre as bruxas que haviam sido queimadas em Salém.

Não sei dizer o porquê, mas aquele era o meu vitral predileto, talvez seja as cores vibrantes usadas, talvez a expressão da _bruxa_ retratada ali, mas algo naquela imagem me entorpecia.

Depositei minhas coisas em cima da mesa, antes de me enfurnar em meio às altas estantes de livros atrás de materiais para a minha pesquisa, peguei tudo que achava que seria necessário, desde livros de grandes filósofos, passando por livros de Direito Criminal, Psicologia Comportamental e livros de literatura, principalmente os romances polícias.

Alguns minutos depois com a ajuda de um assistente da biblioteca que se disponibilizou a procurar e levar os livros a minha mesa caminhei lentamente em direção a mesma, onde começaria a esboçar meu projeto para o trabalho final, com uma cópia de _Romeu e Julieta_ de William Shakespeare em mãos. Esse era de longe meu livro favorito tanto que já o havia lido algumas centenas de vezes, mas a cada vez um novo fato me entorpecia, e fazia-me acreditar que era possível existir um amor que supera tudo, até mesmo a morte, por isso ele me fascinava.

Estava caminhando concentrada relendo uma das minhas cenas prediletas no romance, atenta somente ao som das grossas gotas de chuva e as folhas das árvores farfalhando ao lado de fora, ecoando horripilantemente no salão amplo da biblioteca, quando inesperadamente senti meus músculos começarem a se contrair, minha respiração ficar pesada e meu coração acelerar, e só havia _um_ motivo que faziam meu corpo agir dessa maneira, rapidamente ergui minha cabeça do livro e pude constatar o que meus sentidos já sabiam, _ele_ estava sentado em seu lugar de sempre, na mesa de frente a minha.

Seus cabelos de uma cor estranha, um meio termo entre o loiro e o castanho, talvez um tom exótico de bronze, meticulosamente bagunçados, sua pele pálida, seu corpo esguio, mas com músculos leves marcando seu peitoral e braços, seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados, e seus incríveis olhos verdes, um tom entre o verde esmeralda e verde jade, eram magníficos, tudo nele era atraente e singular. Mas talvez o que mais chamasse a atenção, além de sua beleza, era sua fisionomia cansada e desgastada, marcando seu rosto de querubim com enormes olheiras arroxeadas abaixo de seus incríveis olhos, provando que talvez fizesse dias que ele não dormia.

Aquele era Edward Cullen meu colega de classe, que era totalmente misterioso, quieto e o mais incrível: espetacularmente lindo, ele poderia ser facilmente comparado a um Adônis de tão belo que era. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, há quase dois anos e meio, cai de amores por ele, era um _"amor platônico saudável_", como Alice o chamava, por mais que tenha trocado somente meia dúzia de palavras com ele, mas mesmo com seu jeito quieto e misterioso havia algo nele que _clamava_ por mim.

Ele sem sombra de dúvidas era um enigma que eu gostaria de desvendar e depois me vangloriar de ter feito, mas infelizmente para mim Edward Cullen era inalcançável, já que ele nunca foi visto com garota alguma no campus. Jasper dizia que ele era na dele, talvez tenha uma namorada que mora distante. Emmett e Jacob, por sua vez, dividiam a opinião que ou ele era _gay_ ou era o _assassino_ que assombrava o campus, mas toda vez que eles exploravam essas idéias eram imediatamente repreendidos por Rosalie e Leah, que faziam isso principalmente para não me deixar nublar a fantasia que tinha com ele.

Suspirei pesadamente o encarando, enquanto ia me sentar a minha mesa, ainda de cabeça baixa ele deu um sorriso torto, o _meu_ sorriso torto. É... isso soou meio psicótico, mas nunca o havia visto dar tal sorriso a ninguém, ele só mandava ligeiramente quando estava próximo de mim.

"_Você está sonhando acordada."_ Me repreendi mentalmente, voltando a minha atenção para todo o material que havia pego para buscar informações para o meu trabalho.

O cinza do céu foi rapidamente substituído por um negro manchado de nuvens esbranquiçadas, onde a tempestade que começou a tarde caia sem nenhuma piedade, e as grossas gotas de chuva batiam de maneira ameaçadora contra o vitral, sempre acompanhada de alguns riscos brancos ecléticos que vinham rasgando o céu, seguidos por um som ensurdecedor.

Assim que o eco do trovão sumiu pelas paredes da biblioteca, algo totalmente inesperado chamou a minha atenção, e por essa definitivamente eu não esperava. Levantando meus olhos do livro sobre _Seriais Killers_, que lia o vi em minha frente, com toda a sua magnitude e beleza. O ar imediatamente faltou em meus pulmões, minha respiração estava ofegante, pois eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava bem ali.

- Isabella Swan, certo? – perguntou-me com sua voz melódica que soava como sinos, me deixando atordoada com o timbre, minha capacidade de responder sumiu e devido a isso somente confirmei com a cabeça que aquele era meu nome. – Posso me sentar nessa cadeira? – pediu-me com uma polidez estarrecedora, e novamente meneei a cabeça em confirmação.

Eu me chutava mentalmente por não estar conseguindo falar com ele, e expirando e inspirando várias vezes numa tentativa de clarear meu cérebro e recuperar a fala consegui murmurar um baixo e tímido, _Oi_, que o fez sorrir mais amplamente e o seu sorriso torto só conseguiu que todo o meu corpo formigasse em desejo. Ele abaixou seu olhar para a desordem que estava a minha mesa, com livros espalhados, meus recortes sobre o assassino do campus jogados em todas as direções, e meu laptop que estava aberto em um bloco de notas onde logo começaria escrever.

Em um movimento inesperado ele pegou meu caderno onde havia feito algumas anotações, escrito alguns dados e depois de alguns minutos lendo, levantou seu olhar para mim em um misto de incredulidade e diversão.

- Você irá fazer o projeto do Dr. Brown baseado nos fatos _grotescos_ que vem acontecendo na faculdade? – perguntou sarcástico, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas, e me fitando com toda a intensidade de seus olhos verdes.

- Sim – disse inacreditavelmente surpresa por ter recuperado a minha fala, e lançando um olhar desafiante para ele, completei: -, por acaso vai querer _roubar_ a minha idéia para escrever o seu? – assim que o acusei, vi seu rosto esboçar um sorriso ligeiramente autêntico, ele não estava forçando, ao contrário, ele estava de fato sorrindo para mim, Isabella Swan. Meu coração disparou e seria estupidamente bom se ele não o ouvisse ricochetando contra meu peito.

- Não preciso da sua idéia para ter a minha, mas para caso de você saber eu já escrevi o meu, e abordei sobre lendas urbanas, coisas sobrenaturais como vampiros. – respondeu suavemente, inclinando-se em minha direção para colocar o meu caderno de volta na mesa, instantaneamente me senti ridícula ao acusá-lo de tentar roubar a minha idéia, e corando violentamente ao encará-lo a minha frente, murmurei:

- Desculpe-me por isso, Edward. – e assim que seu nome saiu de meus lábios vi seus olhos faiscarem em desejo, talvez até mesmo _luxúria_.

- Tudo bem Isabella, eu entendo a sua desconfiança, eu também ficaria assim se alguém da minha classe viesse me abordar sobre o meu projeto. – disse sorrindo genuinamente, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais encantada por ele. – Eu na verdade, vim até aqui para oferecer a minha _ajuda_ a você. – disse convencidamente, me fazendo encará-lo com exasperação.

Como em meus mais alucinados, mais loucos sonhos eu acreditaria que Edward Cullen gostaria de me ajudar em um trabalho? Ok... devo me beliscar, pois com toda a certeza isso não passava de um sonho, mas ao fazer o movimento de me beliscar fortemente descobri que tudo estava sendo bem vivido, e ele sorria divertido com a minha expressão.

- _Isabella_? – chamou-me, creio que fiquei por longos minutos embabascada pela sua oferta, e recobrando novamente minha consciência.

- Bella, por favor, me chame de _Bella_. – pedi rapidamente, pois o meu lado insano insistia em ouvir meu apelido deixar aqueles lábios inebriantes, sua voz angelical penetrando em minha mente para sempre.

- _Bella_. – disse com uma reverência, uma mesura que fez os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiarem ao ouvi-lo me chamando, meu corpo, traíra, começou a dar sinais de que aquilo me excitava, minha respiração ficou pesada, meus mamilos intumescidos, e uma pressão incomoda tomava a minha feminilidade. Edward me encarava exasperado, como se tivesse vendo pela primeira vez o teto da Capela Sistina, e isso mais ainda aumentava o meu desejo por esse homem. – Nome perfeito para uma deusa da beleza como você. – completou sedutoramente, fazendo todas as sensações em meu corpo se duplicarem.

Edward havia me chamado de deusa da beleza? Edward Cullen havia me elogiado? Sem sombra de dúvidas esse era o melhor dia da minha vida, eu Isabella Swan com minha altura mediana, um corpo magro e esguio, com longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pele extremamente alva, quase como uma albina, e profundos olhos castanhos chocolates, havia recebido um elogio do homem que inundava meus mais íntimos sonhos? Sem dúvidas eu havia morrido e fui recebida no céu pelo anjo mais lindo e encantador de todos.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente, em uma prece silenciosa agradeci aos céus por fazer-me desse dia o _melhor_ da minha vida, respirei profundamente, fazendo o ar encher e esvaziar meus pulmões repetidas vezes, e quando reabri meus olhos, ele continuava a me encarar com um olhar indecifrável, pelo menos para mim, era como um misto de emoções, desejo, surpresa, compaixão, luxúria, _amor_.

"_Ok, Isabella Marie Swan, novamente você está vendo coisas que não existem."_ Censurei-me mentalmente.

Depois do susto inicial, por conta de sua ajuda nas minhas pesquisas, entramos numa discussão motivadora sobre o caos que o tal homicida vem causando no campus. Edward apesar de ser uma pessoa reservada, era totalmente humano, era preocupado com o bem estar de todos, e analisava a situação como o juízo final, a prévia do apocalipse, o que me deixava ainda mais fascinada por esse homem espetacular.

O tempo passava despercebido entre nós, o nesse tempo ou nos mantínhamos em longas discussões sobre livros, dados e doutrinas, ou ficávamos em um silêncio confortável, pesquisando e analisando fatores. Sei dizer que me vi recusando a sair com meus amigos para termos nosso jantar de sexta-feira, com a desculpa que precisava terminar urgentemente um trabalho.

Edward, que estava concentrado em um livro enquanto eu sussurrava no telefone com Alice, sorria torto mediante minhas desculpas, mas depois de encerrar a ligação com a baixinha, não fez nenhum comentário.

O temporal ainda castigava o tempo fora das paredes da biblioteca da Salem State College, mas o som das grossas gotas contra as janelas eram aterrorizantes, o vento fazia um zumbido medonho que era acompanhado pelas folhas das árvores próximas arranhando os vidros e as paredes do prédio.

Retirei momentaneamente minha atenção do livro que estava buscando informações para ilustrar as cenas dos crimes, girando o meu pescoço para retirar a tensão que já se acumulava ali e só então notei que a biblioteca estava vazia a não ser por nós dois. Edward que estava tão concentrado quanto eu, também levantou seu olhar quando ouviu meus ossos do pescoço estralarem, mas no momento em que ele iria dizer alguma coisa, as luzes piscaram, para em seguida a escuridão tomar toda a biblioteca.

Instintivamente meus músculos tencionaram, se existia algo que sempre tive medo esse algo era a _escuridão_, não por sua magnitude, mas pelo risco que ela apresentava. O escuro – pelo menos para mim – só tinha um significado, e esse era a _morte_.

Os sons da chuva, do vento e dos trovões ao lado de fora não melhoravam em nada o meu medo, ao contrário, o fazia alcançar níveis estratosféricos de horror.

Apesar de saber que o _homem_ da minha vida estava na minha frente, eu estava temerosa, talvez o apagão tenha sido obra do assassino, que veio finalmente me matar. Com esse meu pensamento sombrio, todo o meu corpo se arrepiou em medo, e ouvir passos próximo a mim, bem como uma respiração gelada contra o meu pescoço nada adiantou para esse receio passar, estava me sentindo em um daqueles filmes de terror em que tudo contribuía para o pior. Tremi incontrolavelmente de medo, principalmente quando a pessoa que se aproximava de mim colocou suavemente sua mão em meu ombro fazendo uma corrente elétrica excepcional passar por todo o meu corpo, e fazer o local queimar em fogo, me deixando ainda mais amedrontada.

- Calma Bella! Sou eu, Edward. – a voz suave do meu _anjo_ sussurrou, instantaneamente senti sua respiração gelada em meu pescoço, e dessa vez o arrepio que se passou por todo o meu corpo nada tinha haver com o medo, ou com frio.

Escutei-o puxando a cadeira ao meu lado, e se sentando silenciosamente nela, para em seguida puxar a minha cadeira mais próxima a ele. O medo que estava sentindo até um minuto atrás fora totalmente dissipado, agora a minha tensão era pela proximidade de Edward, sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu, minhas pernas entre as suas, seu tronco inclinado em minha direção... definitivamente todos os meus sentidos estavam nublados, eu não conseguia sequer colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, e quando senti as costas de sua mão acariciando suavemente minha face, achei que fosse explodir de vergonha, já que ela estava extremamente corada, como de exaltação por ele estar me tocando.

Dessa vez senti sua respiração gélida batendo em meu rosto, seu hálito mentolado invadia a minha boca, extinguindo toda a minha capacidade de raciocínio. Instintivamente me inclinei um pouco para frente, me fazendo inalar sua fragrância masculina e penetrante. O seu cheiro era algo como hortelã, mel, lavanda e _sol_, era altamente viciante.

- Tem algo que gostaria de experimentar. – disse acima de um sussurro, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos. Uma voz dentro de mim gritou avisando sobre o _"algo"_ que não era necessário ser anunciado: Edward iria me _beijar_.

Senti sua boca próxima a minha, sua hesitação em me beijar era cheia de expectativa, não sei dizer se seus olhos foram dos meus a minha boca, mas posso garantir que os meus foram. Lentamente comecei a fechar meus olhos, quando notei que ele encerrava a curta distância que existia entre nossos lábios, e quando finalmente eles se encostaram delicadamente meu mundo floresceu, tudo ao meu redor fora esquecido e a única coisa que importava era que Edward estava me beijando.

Era ali meu lugar, minha casa, meu conforto, os lábios de Edward eram o _meu_ porto seguro, e assim que constatei isso meu sangue ferveu e minha pele queimou em desejo. Minha respiração assumiu um ofegar alucinante. Meus dedos se enterraram em seu cabelo, trazendo-o para mim. Suas mãos que estavam em meu rosto foram uma para a minha nuca trançando-se entre meus cabelos e a outra para a minha cintura trazendo-me mais próximo a ele.

Nossos lábios se separaram, em uma hesitação de milésimos antes de nossas línguas, finalmente, se enroscaram em um tango único e inédito. Nossos lábios se encaixavam como peças de um quebra cabeça natural, nossas línguas se acariciavam, se reverenciavam como se fossem deuses e seus seguidores, era algo simplesmente inarrável.

Seus lábios contra os meus não eram tão ansiosos, eram entusiasmados como se finalmente estivesse fazendo algo que sempre desejou, seus lábios clamavam pelos meus com demasiada urgência, não era gentil, era conflitante e desesperador, mas misericordiosamente impossível se serem desvinculados dos meus.

Meu coração parecia voar igualmente como as asas de um colibri, minha respiração era ofegante e entrecortada, infelizmente tive de interromper, respirando aos arquejos antes que tivesse uma síncope.

Edward estava exultante, seus lábios não conseguiam mais se afastar de minha pele, depois que afastei nossos lábios eles foram para o meu pescoço, fazendo as mais loucas sensações expandirem ali.

Eu me sentia em uma realidade alternativa. Ter algo íntimo como um beijo em Edward Cullen era algo que só povoava meus sonhos, mas nessa realidade, nessa noite chuvosa de uma sexta-feira treze, um dia que por si só traz mais superstições que qualquer outra coisa, no meu lugar preferido em meio a um blecaute, eu fui beijada arduamente pelo homem que habita meus sonhos, pelo _meu_ príncipe encantado, por mais que não acredite em contos de fada.

E magicamente, no segundo em que seus lábios se afastaram da pele de meu pescoço e ele me encarava com toda a intensidade de seus olhos verdes, as luzes fluorescentes da biblioteca – que voltaram a funcionar - iluminaram nossos rostos, e pude ver em seu olhar o desejo, a paixão, e algo mais queimando em suas íris, e sem me importar com mais nada me aproximei dele capturando seus lábios em um novo beijo sôfrego e ardente.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**.**

_**Edward Cullen**_

.

Mais um dia nasce banhado de sangue em Salém.

Mais um dia que todos ficam em luto pela morte de mais uma jovem.

Mais um dia que a _minha_ vida fica mais cinza escuro, próximo ao negro.

Amassei ferozmente em uma bola o jornal local e o joguei em um canto, com outros tantos jornais amassados e o ódio, o nojo e a repulsa me consumiam, eu precisava de algo para _diminuir _a minha culpa, e respirando pesadamente alcancei a cartela de cigarros que repousava na mesinha de centro da pequena sala de minha casa, e após ascendê-lo e tragar uma baforada de fumaça, alcancei a garrafa de uísque que estava também na mesa, e sem me importar com copos, bebi o líquido direto de sua fonte, fazendo-o descer queimando pela minha garganta.

Apesar da minha autopunição com cigarros e álcool numa tentativa de incentivar a minha morte prematura, não adiantou para aplacar a culpa que sentia. Tomando mais um longo gole da bebida, e apagando o cigarro em um cinzero cheio que ali se encontrava, levantei-me do sofá e comecei a me arrastar para o quarto, para poder pegar algo mais digno para o meu castigo.

Assim que alcancei o quarto branco – talvez a única coisa clara em minha vida -, me direcionei até a porta que me levaria ao closet, e lá estaria o que procurava. E exatamente na terceira gaveta, da terceira porta o encontrei.

Seu cabo preto em couro, seguido por inúmeras tiras de couro preto, couro esse extremamente resistente, mas o que deixava esse aparato ainda mais grotesco eram as bolinhas de chumbo que ficavam presas nas pontas dessas tiras de couro preto.

Caminhei novamente até a sala, e em um espaço mais amplo da pequena saleta, joguei-me no chão, ajoelhado.

Rapidamente tirei a camiseta que vestia a jogando em algum lugar daquele ambiente, e com uma respiração profunda, bati com toda a minha força com o chicote contra minhas costas.

A dor das tiras de couro e das bolinhas de chumbo era nauseante, elas pareciam perfurar a minha pele – muito castigada -, e se cravarem em meus ossos e músculos.

Tomando mais uma respiração profunda, ricocheteei novamente o aparato em minhas costas, soltando um lamurio de dor. Não deveria expressar a dor que estava sentindo isso não era nada comparado com o que eu _vinha_ fazendo.

_Seduzir, aproveitar, matar, mutilar e queimar. _

Eu era um monstro. O mais mesquinho, o mais cruel, o mais maquiavélico. Tirar uma vida era terrível, era partir sua alma em duas, mas matar nove vezes era ter sua alma dividida em dezoito? É... provavelmente eu não tenha mais nenhuma parte _humana_ em mim.

Eu me pergunto vezes após vezes, será que _somente_ me autoflagelar é suficiente para aplacar a culpa que sinto por cometer tamanhas atrocidades?

Não, é _óbvio_ que não.

Tamanha era a minha fúria que apliquei toda a minha força em cinco chicotadas seguidas, fazendo todos meus ossos e músculos gritarem de dor, e lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos, mas não deixei de me punir, e novamente usando toda a força que meus músculos eram capazes de ter, desferi um novo golpe em minhas costas.

- Me perdoa, _Deus_! – gritei, quando o couro e o chumbo encontraram com a minha pele novamente.

Era irônico pensar em Deus. Uma pessoa que encerra de maneira brutal com a vida de alguém não deve clamar a Deus. Mas Ele era o único em que poderia clamar por piedade, somente Ele sabia como me era terrível fazer o que era obrigado a fazer: ter sangue em minhas mãos, ter que mutilar corpos belos e saudáveis, ter que queimá-los para completar todo o ritual.

"_Maldito ritual."_ Gritei em pensamento, no mesmo instante em que meu telefone celular tocava em cima da bancada da cozinha. Um pouco agonizado pela dor lacerante do chicote, levantei-me lentamente em busca do pequeno aparelho.

Eu não tinha escolhas, eu não tinha livre arbítrio em minha vida, e não atender esse telefonema era uma das muitas coisas que não poderia negar. E assim que alcancei o pequeno objeto prateado pude constatar que era a única pessoa que me telefonava.

Meu pai. Meu _mestre_.

- Mestre. – saudei, assim que coloquei o telefone em minha orelha.

- _Edward, meu filho_ – disse com sua voz grave e serena, um tanto maquiavélica. -, _quero lhe parabenizá-lo por mais uma execução perfeita, você sem dúvida é o __nosso__ melhor membro._ – elogiou com exaltação, e talvez, somente talvez, se eu fosse um membro que sentisse prazer em tudo que fazíamos receber um elogio do chefe era algo para se comemorar, mas eu não era como os outros, eu era somente... Edward, alguém que se arrependia amargamente de todas as escolhas de sua vida, ou praticamente de quase todas elas.

- Obrigado mestre, sua consideração é imensurável. – respondi com polidez, arrancando uma risada presunçosa do homem do outro lado da linha.

- _Espero vê-lo no domingo, na nossa reunião, quero mostrar a todos como devemos nos portar._ – disse, antes de finalmente desligar o telefone, não se preocupando com qualquer despedida.

Coloquei novamente o telefone sobre a bancada da cozinha, observando com atenção o relógio que brilhava florescentemente no visor do microondas, me informando que estava na hora de fazer a única coisa que eu devo fazer mais secretamente de tudo, e talvez a única que realmente valha a pena: ir a biblioteca da universidade e admirar, cultuar a minha _deusa_, a única mulher que habita meus sonhos, e a única que eu _não_ posso ter.

Apanhei a minha camiseta que havia retirado anteriormente, junto com o chicote – onde o guardaria em seu lugar de praxe. Depois de finalmente guardar o objeto que me deu um pouco de paz interior, encaminhei para o banheiro, para tomar um longo banho, para tentar talvez limpar a minha alma.

A água morna do chuveiro caia brandamente em minhas costas, fazendo com que os ferimentos recém adquiridos ardessem de uma maneira confortável, essa talvez fosse a única tortura prazerosa. Depois de longos minutos embaixo da água, finalmente sai do banheiro vestindo a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente, _ela_ não ficaria notando nisso, afinal, ela não podia me notar.

E lançando um último olhar ao relógio constatei que estava na hora de ir, peguei as chaves do meu carro, uma vez que residia um pouco afastado da universidade, e segui a passos largos para o estacionamento, fechando a porta de casa atrás de mim.

Entrei em meu Volvo prateado, e sem me dar ao trabalho de colocar o cinto de segurança, acelerei em direção ao meu santuário, o único lugar onde poderia reverenciar a minha deusa. E no instante em que a chuva começou a cair ameaçadoramente sobre Salém eu a vi. Perfeita como sempre com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhadas, correndo um tanto hilariamente em direção a entrada da biblioteca. Não pude deixar de sorrir levemente ao vê-la desajeitada, esse era um dos principais encantos _dela_, um dos que mais me chamou a atenção para essa beldade.

Parece-me que até mesmo os céus tentam me afastar dela, pois um raio seguido de um trovão tomou todo o local, a fazendo rapidamente entrar no calor reconfortante da biblioteca. Mas, eu, que já desafio há tempos a natureza ou até mesmo o céus não me importei com o aviso, e após estacionar meu carro em uma vaga, sai correndo na mesma direção em que ela havia seguido anteriormente.

E no segundo em que a aura quente e penetrante da biblioteca me invadiu, me senti imediatamente outra pessoa, em outra realidade. Ali era o único lugar que eu podia ser eu mesmo, que podia fugir de todas as atrocidades que era obrigado a fazer, era ali que eu podia ser de fato o homem _apaixonado_ que eu tentava esconder no meu interior. Era nesse ambiente que eu podia me sentir puro, imaculado, límpido, _inocente_.

E sorrindo genuinamente por estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, comecei a caminhar a passos decididos para minha mesa de costume, que era exatamente em frente a que ela se sentava freqüentemente; e assim como todos os dias pude notar as suas coisas em sua mesa, enquanto me encaminhava para a minha.

Talvez o mais engraçado sobre a disposição de nossas mesas era o vitral que ficava entre elas. Ele era o único vitral em toda a Salém que retrata com exatidão sobre a inquisição das Bruxas em 1692, mostrando o temor nos rostos daquelas que foram culpadas inocentemente por algo que nunca fizeram: _bruxaria_.

Se vivêssemos no século XVII talvez eu fosse queimado vivo numa fogueira pelo mal e pelos rituais um tanto quanto satânicos que realizo, mas infelizmente, para mim pelo menos, no século XXI ninguém se torna culpado por atrocidades, é mais comum você ser preso por furtar uma galinha do que por cometer uma chacina.

Lancei um olhar de admiração pelo vitral colorido que era banhado por gotas do lado de fora, suspirando pesadamente, e voltei a minha atenção para o livro que havia trazido para ler, enquanto ficava na companhia da única pessoa que me acalmava.

_Guerra e Paz_, de Leon Tolstói era o livro que eu estava mergulhado, e apesar de retratar os anos de 1805 a 1820 ele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no mundo de hoje, ou pelo menos no _meu_ mundo, que incita principalmente sociedades secretas, que definitivamente fazia parte do meu universo desde os meus _sete_ anos.

Estava divagando sobre as coincidências da obra de Tolstói com a minha vida, quando comecei a ouvir ruidosos passos na direção em que estava. E pelo timbre que ecoava nas paredes da biblioteca, eu sabia quem era.

Levantando meus olhos disfarçadamente constatei o que meus ouvidos, minha cabeça e meu coração já sabia, era _ela_. Vinha caminhando imersa na leitura de Romeu e Julieta, que pude perceber o título pela capa. Era irônico que o seu livro preferido fosse esse, tal fato que somente eu sabia, pois em uma aula sobre o mesmo ela declamou com perfeição uma frase de Julieta, mas a ironia mesmo sobre ela ser apaixonada por essa obra é que ela detalhava o amor proibido de dois amantes, que _todas_ as circunstâncias mostravam que não poderiam ficar juntos, e desafiando até mesmo o destino eles fizeram de tudo para ficarem juntos eternamente, nem que isso tenha sido através da morte.

Talvez quando finalmente eu deixar esse mundo, e depois de bons longos anos ela também o deixá-lo, nossas almas se encontrem, onde quer que elas fossem e por fim desfrutem da paixão que tanto anseio.

Pensamento idiota, de um ridículo apaixonado. Bem que dizem que quando a pessoa está amando ela fica meio piegas, e parece que eu também sou assim. Ri mentalmente com a minha constatação, mas ao invés de me preocupar com ela, me concentrei na única pessoa que me transportava para os caminhos da paz.

Creio que ela notou a minha presença no lugar de sempre, pois parou estagnada no lugar, com medo e apreensão, seguido de sua respiração arfante. Não sei os motivos para ela agir dessa maneira comigo, pois que eu me lembre havíamos trocado meia dúzia de palavras há muito tempo. Talvez ela tenha uma quedinha por mim também.

Dei um sorriso torto em divertimento, pois toda vez que eu a via, imaginava se ela se sentisse atraída por mim, como se isso fosse possível.

Isabella Swan era uma garota que no instante que vi, me atraiu, não sei se foi sua estatura mediana, ou sua pele branca como a neve, ou seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, ou ainda seus profundos olhos castanhos de um tom singular de chocolate, mas ela que seria _comum_ aos olhos de todas as outras pessoas era _fascinante_ aos meus olhos.

Ela era linda, mas extremamente difícil de se ler, para mim pelo menos. Nunca em nenhum milésimo de segundo eu consegui visualizar o que seu rosto, ou suas atitudes significavam e talvez o único fator que eu supunha ser real era que ela tinha uma aura sombria, atormentada, não tanto quanto a minha, mas excepcionalmente muito próximo ao que é a minha.

Ai se pergunta como eu pude constatar isso, se ela é impossível de ler? É psicótico o que o amor faz as pessoas cometerem, e claro nem mesmo eu seria imune a isso, descobri que ela tinha esse lado sombrio e aterrorizante, depois de ler um poema que escreveu para uma aula de Processo Literário – Poemas, em que eu fazia às vezes de monitor da Dra. Davis. Tal poema era tão profundo, tão espirituoso, tão único, que me vi tirando uma cópia e tomando ele para mim.

Eu o li por tantas vezes, durante noites a fio, e sempre quando precisava buscar consolo depois das barbaridades que eu fiz, e faço; e instantaneamente depois que termino de ler, me sinto outra pessoa, como se mesmo indiretamente ela estivesse falando comigo.

A minha fixação por esse seu poema, me levou ao ápice da minha loucura apaixonada, e depois de um surto, me vi correndo a um estúdio de tatuagem e tatuando em minhas costas a frase que mais me marcava.

"_Amor omnia vincit¹."_

E era essa minúscula frase - que optei tatuar em latim -, e essa mulher que mal sabia o que significava para mim que eram responsáveis em manter a minha sanidade, me fazendo sentir culpado toda a vez que tenho que seguir as terríveis ordens de meu mestre.

O tempo do lado de fora das grossas paredes da biblioteca foi caminhando para o crepúsculo, seguido pela negritude da noite, que era manchada de nuvens esbranquiçadas, onde a chuva ainda caia sem piedade, batendo ruidosamente pelas janelas e paredes, sempre acompanhada de um vento que zumbia por frestas minúsculas que tinham ali.

Levantei meu olhar – talvez pela centésima vez desde que ela se sentara na minha frente -, e a admirei, mas algo que eu não havia reparado nas outras vezes, chamou a minha atenção.

E imediatamente um pânico alucinado me tomou. Por que ela estaria lendo um livro sobre _Seriais Killers_? Erguendo a minha cabeça, para visualizar sua mesa com mais exatidão, vi outros tantos livros sobre Psicologia Comportamental de um Assassino, livros e mais livros de Direito Criminal, bem como outros tantos livros que abordavam a mesma temática, sejam de literatura, seja de outras áreas. Mas o que me fez temer mais que tudo, foi à infinidade de recortes de jornais sobre os crimes que vem ocorrendo na Salem State College, crimes que _eu_ venho cometendo.

Fechei meus olhos em uma prece silenciosa, de que ela não tivesse descoberto que eu fazia tudo isso, ou ainda que ela não tivesse um lado suicida que _necessitava_ descobrir quem era o assassino, eu torcia para que ela estivesse fazendo isso por mera curiosidade.

E sem pensar sequer nas conseqüências me levantei e a passos decididos fui até a mesa em que ela ocupava, torcendo para que ela não se assustasse com a minha aproximação súbita. Um novo trovão rompeu o silêncio mórbido que estava na biblioteca, e nesse instante ela levantou seu rosto e me viu parado a sua frente.

Imediatamente uma expressão de surpresa e de mais alguma coisa, invadiu seu rosto, torci para que não fosse medo, e unindo toda a coragem que tinha a chamei, perguntando se podia me sentar com ela.

A cada respiração entrecortada e cada olhar perplexo dela, mais o temor me envolvia, e em um novo olhar sobre a sua mesa, percebi que a sua pesquisa sobre o tema tão próximo a mim era para o trabalho final do Dr. Brown, nosso professor de Produção Textual. Soltei um suspiro de alívio, que nem imaginava que estava prendendo, quando ela murmurou um tímido e baixíssimo _Oi_, e mostrando a tranqüilidade e a paz que só ela me dava lhe lancei um sorriso torto sincero, que iluminou seu rosto.

Disfarçadamente abaixei novamente meu olhar para a sua mesa, e a vi mordendo seu lábio inferior nervosamente, era algo tão natural que eu duvidava que ela tivesse notando que estava fazendo. Foi então que algo escrito com sua caligrafia em um caderno me chamou a atenção e sem hesitar o peguei, lendo suas anotações.

Tive que segurar uma gargalhada, conforme eu ia lendo as anotações, já que eram possibilidades de como o personagem poderia matar as vítimas, digo muito parecidas com a que eu infelizmente uso, bem como os conflitos dos personagens, onde o assassino era uma alma perturbada, da mesma maneira que a da mocinha da trama; seria muita coincidência se eu dissesse que o projeto dela era muito similar ao que nós somos? Claro que não, pois para mim que sabia toda a verdade – pelo menos a de um lado -, me deixava intrigado tudo aquilo, mas as minhas dúvidas e perguntas sobre isso, faria em outra ocasião.

E quando voltei meus olhos para aquela imensidão chocolate, tive que questioná-la se era mesmo sobre o projeto de Produção Textual, e quando ela me deu uma resposta ferina, todo o orgulho que sempre senti por ela, principalmente por causa de seu poema, se multiplicou, e sem me importar com mais nada revelei a ela qual seria o meu tema, e que eu estava oferecendo a minha ajuda a ela.

Após dizê-la que iria ajudá-la, Isabella entrou em um torpor nauseante, seu olhar estava vidrado em meu rosto, sua boca abria e fechava inúmeras vezes, ela até chegou ao ponto de se beliscar, me divertindo imensamente. E quando depois de longos minutos eu a chamei, ela não se abalou, ou me deu uma resposta somente pediu para que eu a chamasse pelo seu apelido.

_Bella_.

E no instante em que ela proferiu seu apelido a minha mente viajou as aulas de italiano que tive quando criança. Bella significava: beleza, agradável a vista, formosura, belo. Simplesmente Bella.

_La mia bella ragazza_.

Sim, ela era linda e minha, nem que fosse no meu íntimo, em meus pensamentos, pois lá eu acreditava da mesma maneira como que a Terra é redonda, da mesma maneira como que a Terra que gira em torno do sol, que ela é _minha_, feita para mim.

Quando o seu nome saiu pelos meus lábios à sonoridade dele, fez me arrepiar, e ela que ainda me encarava, parecia _deslumbrada_ com tudo.E sem me preocupar em parecer abusado, ou lhe dando uma cantada barata, a elogiei como eu realmente a via: uma _deusa da beleza_. Após o meu elogio galanteador suas bochechas ganharam um tom de vermelho fascinante, que me fez sorrir genuinamente a ela, que fechou seus olhos firmemente e quando voltou a abri-los suas íris brilhavam em uma emoção silenciosa, abarrotada de sentimentos indecifráveis. Enquanto os meus olhos brilhavam de paixão, admiração, carinho, compaixão, luxúria e amor.

Eu a desejava mais do que o próprio ar que respiro, queria poder sentir sua pele macia contra a minha, seus lábios vermelhos e cheios tomando os meus com fome, suas mãos delicadas deslizando pelo meu corpo, e suas unhas curtas arranhando as minhas costas.

Eu a _desejava_ loucamente, incondicionalmente, inexplicavelmente, imensuravelmente, irrevogavelmente, impreterivelmente. Porém, eu precisava controlar meus hormônios, pois eu não poderia nunca tocá-la, ela era algo intocável, inalcançável para mim.

E reprimindo todos meus sentimentos por ela, começamos a debater sobre os acontecimentos terríveis no campus. E por mais que eu seja o causador deles, o lado Edward que eu gostaria de ser, mostrava a ela o que tais atitudes significavam, e como eu as abominava. Depois de conversamos, ficamos imersos nos livros e doutrinas que ela havia pego para pesquisar. E sem me preocupar que talvez isso fizesse com que ela soubesse quem de fato eu era, comecei a selecionar fatos reais, coisas que realmente eu vivencio.

O silêncio entre nós era reconfortante, não havia necessidade de palavras ou olhares, a simples presença um do outro parecia bastar, pelo menos para mim era assim. Em determinado tempo da noite, ouvi os sussurros dela com uma amiga - pelo que parecia -, no telefone, onde ela recusava sair com ela, pois tinha muito trabalho para fazer, e isso inflou meu peito, ela queria ficar ao meu lado por mais um tempo, tive que sorrir ligeiramente por suas desculpas, mas depois que ela desligou o telefonema nada disse, guardando para mim a vã esperança que ela gostaria de ficar ao meu lado.

O som dos trovões e a claridade dos relâmpagos, junto com a chuva que caia fortemente, acrescentavam a mim uma sensação de sonho, de algo irreal, mas eu sabia que estava bem acordado, pois nunca em meus sonhos eu disfarçaria tantas e tantas vezes para admirá-la.

Em algum ponto da noite ela desvinculou sua atenção do livro que estava mergulhada, e moveu seu pescoço de um lado para o outro, o som de suas juntas estralando me fez temer que algo acontecesse a ela, mas quando estava para lhe dizer isso, as luzes da biblioteca piscaram e uma escuridão lúgubre inundou o local.

Imediatamente senti que Bella se retraiu em medo, talvez o pânico que todos tinham pelo o assassino do campus também se aplicava a ela, e sentindo um ódio, uma raiva inexplicável por tudo o que eu faço, levantei-me da cadeira em que estava e caminhei suavemente até o lado dela.

Quando me aproximei, percebi todo o seu corpo emanando uma tensão de medo, que me fez desejar ter meu açoite e me punir por causar medo à única pessoa que mais desejava proteger, mas rapidamente tirei esses pensamentos funestos de minha mente e me concentrei em acalmar a única pessoa que vezes após vezes me acalmou mesmo sem ter consciência.

Suavemente levei minha mão ao seu ombro, e assim que a toquei uma corrente elétrica totalmente extraordinária passou por todo o meu corpo, e minha mão parecia queimar em brasa, era simplesmente _surreal_. Porém, ela continuava tensa, e deixando para me vangloriar das sensações que nossos corpos emitiram depois, lhe informei que era eu, inesperadamente seu corpo relaxou e a tensão que passou a disseminar era do mais puro desejo.

A mudança em sua postura foi o suficiente para que eu abandonasse toda e qualquer razão que tinha, e sem hesitar me sentei rapidamente na cadeira ao seu lado puxando a sua para próximo de mim. Dessa maneira suas pernas ficaram entre as minhas, não permitindo que ela fugisse, pelo menos não até que eu fizesse algo que tanto desejava.

Acariciei seu rosto suavemente com as costas de minha mão, e pude sentir o calor que se concentrava ali, constatei que ela deveria estar adoravelmente corada, e inconscientemente me inclinei para ela, sentindo sua respiração quente e descompassada batendo em meu rosto me deixando entorpecido, anestesiado. Seu perfume era feminino e único, uma mistura exótica de frésias, lavanda, pergaminho e mel, eu poderia apreciá-lo pelo resto dos meus dias que não me incomodaria.

- Tem algo que gostaria de experimentar. – sussurrei pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

Estava quebrando todas as regras que eu havia criado, todas as minhas paredes estavam desabando, e eu não me importei, pois o que eu mais desejava neste segundo era sentir seus lábios contra os meus.

Aproximei-me dela, hesitando tanto para que se ela desistisse e se afastasse correndo, depois de me dar um tapa no rosto, como também hesitei em expectativa, pois era algo que somente eu conseguia realizar em meus sonhos mais alucinantes. Meu olhar estava fixado em seus olhos que foram se fechando lentamente, foram para os seus lábios que estavam entreabertos, de uma maneira que deveria ser crime, convidando-me a acariciá-lo, e sem pensar duas vezes encerrei a distância entre nós.

Ao tocar seus lábios com os meus, tudo ao meu redor desapareceu, todas as minhas aflições, medos, sons, a única coisa que importava era que eu a tinha em meus braços. Não sei dizer qual das duas respirações assumiu um ofegar louco, mas eu não me importava, pois todas as minhas preocupações foram levadas para longe, principalmente depois que seus dedos trançaram-se em meus cabelos tentando me trazer mais próximo a ela.

Ela queria tanto quanto eu esse contato íntimo e sem me incomodar em ser rápido demais, levei uma de minhas mãos a sua nuca enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo, e a outra em sua cintura trazendo-a mais junto a mim.

E finalmente quando nossos lábios se separaram, e nossas línguas se tocaram uma explosão de desejo, volúpia, luxúria me tomou. Eu não queria mais nada em minha vida, somente beijá-la enlouquecidamente até quando já não fosse mais possível. Nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitas sob medida, nossas línguas não disputavam o território limitado de nossas bocas, ao contrário, elas o exploravam juntas. Era um frenesi tão alucinante, tão magnânimo, era como se tivesse experimentando uma qualidade de heroína feita especialmente para mim.

Os lábios dela eram gentis contra os meus, como se fosse uma simples abelha provando o mais incrível pólen. A emoção que ela transparecia era sufocante, era como se todos os dias de sua vida ela estivesse esperando somente esse momento, este segundo. Em determinado tempo não sei ao certo se fui eu ou se foi ela, mas o nosso beijo se tornou urgente, a gentileza fora deixada de lado e o que predominava era algo conflituoso e desesperador, porém inquebrável.

Meu coração ricochetava de uma maneira avassaladora contra o meu peito, fazendo ecos ensurdecedores espalhar por todo o meu corpo, eu diria que seria um milagre se ela não tivesse ouvindo.

Estava tão concentrado em apreciar, reverenciar aqueles lábios pecaminosos que quando ela hesitou momentaneamente e os afastou dos meus, não fui capaz de tirá-los de sua pele, levando minha boca e meus lábios a explorar com demasiada paixão seu pescoço alvo e sedutor.

E pela primeira vez em minha vida, desde que meus pais faleceram, eu me senti completamente feliz. Era como se depois de anos em um campo de batalha, finalmente tivesse encontrado a paz interior, o conforto de _casa_ novamente. Me sentia recompensado, ou melhor, me sentia vitorioso, pois eu tinha realizado algo que não foi motivado por ordens, mas sim por o meu próprio desejo, a minha própria vontade.

Não queria de forma alguma afastar meus lábios, de qualquer parte de seu corpo, mas eu necessitava descobrir o que aqueles profundos e únicos olhos chocolates diziam, e dando-lhe um último beijo na pele de seda de seu pescoço, me afastei o suficiente para ver os seus orbes brilhando com a claridade sombria dos raios que iluminavam a noite.

Mas alguma força superior quis me mostrar de uma forma mais clara o que seu olhar transparecia, pois neste exato segundo as luzes fluorescentes da biblioteca iluminaram seu rosto que tinha um fascinante brilho avermelhado nas bochechas, deixando-a mais encantadora.

E quando meus olhos encararam aquelas íris nauseantes, eu vi sentimentos que nunca, nem nos meus mais loucos devaneios, eu iria imaginar. Seu olhar transparecia paixão, desejo, volúpia, luxúria, compaixão e amor, me prendendo ali para todos os meus dias.

Ela, porém, tinha outra idéia, pois sem hesitar um milésimo de segundo capturou meus lábios em um beijo alucinado, arrebatador, fazendo todo o meu corpo queimar em brasas.

A cada novo beijo que compartilhávamos novas sensações, novas emoções me tomavam. Eu sabia que agora não teria mais solução, eu havia provado de seus lábios e nada mais me faria ficar longe deles, porque eu não tinha _força_ o suficiente para isso.

Os sons da biblioteca voltaram a minha realidade, e percebi que a chuva havia dado uma amenizada, fazendo com que uma idéia louca brotasse em minha mente, porém eu precisava saber se ela aceitaria, porque com ela eu não iria forçar nada, não iria me impor. Um medo avassalador me tomou, e se ela negasse?

Tentei afastar o máximo possível esses pensamentos de rejeição, e tirando uma coragem não sei de onde, afastei meus lábios dos dela, encostando nossas testas, deixando verde e castanho conectado. E depois de longos minutos sussurrei de uma maneira que eu sabia que ela poderia me ouvir:

- Você _me_ acompanharia em um _local_?

.

¹_Amor omnia vincit__:_ O amor tudo vence; em latim.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/A:**__ Hey amores!!_

_Eu sei sou má pra caramba, mas vocês sabem mais do que ninguém que eu adoro criar essa expectativa, essa aura de "O QUE VAI ACONTECER?" no final dos capítulos, e claro que nessa short-fic não vai ser diferente. *huahuahua*_

_Bem... eu tenho algumas perguntas a vocês que QUERO MUITO que vocês me respondam por reviews, ok?_

_1º) Onde vocês acham que o Edward vai levar a Bella?_

_2º) Por que Renné traiu Charlie com Billy, e como foi quando Charlie descobriu?_

_3º) O que aconteceu com os pais de Edward? E quem foi o pai/mestre que o adotou e por quê?_

_4º) Qual é a do ritual que ele tem que realizar ao matar suas vítimas? E se ele odeia tanto esse estilo de vida por que ele não abandona?_

_5º) Bella será capaz de abdicar de todos seus princípios e seguir essa paixão louca? E Edward também será capaz?_

_6º) O que vocês acharam da minha escrita? Eu sei que nessa fanfic eu retratei tudo de uma maneira diversa do que estou acostumada, toda a aura aterrorizante, dark e tudo mais. Mas eu preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam dessa minha narrativa, então digam o que eu devo melhorar o que eu deveria acrescentar, e tudo o mais, ok?!_

_Creio que de início é isso que peço a vocês, sem antes é claro fazer um apelo: se leram, comentem e respondam essas minhas questões elas são essenciais para mim, pois são elas que determinaram os caminhos que devo seguir, ok?!_

_Quero agradecer imensamente a __**Mayh Cardoso**__ (minha beta em IA), a __**Lou Calmon**__ (uma autora e tradutora incrível), a __**Tod Chan**__ (que foi a minha beta) e claro a __**Nicaele**__ que é responsável por a categoria Twilight do projeto que essa fanfic participa. _

_Babies, obrigada a cada uma de vocês: __**Mayh**__ por me ajudar a achar palavras para adequar ao contexto e me ajudar em alguns detalhes; __**Lou**__ por ler e me ajudar a dar toda essa essência de mistério e terror, suas dicas foram indispensáveis para a conclusão do capítulo; a __**Tod**__ por disponibilizar seu tempo e betar essa fic com todo o carinho e atenção que você sempre deu a mim, desde o começo; e a __**Nic**__ por me forçar a explorar a minha escrita em outro patamar, espero ter feito da maneira que você me orientou. Obrigada incondicionalmente as quatro!_

_E claro quero agradecer infinitamente, a todas que leram, comentaram e estavam ansiosas para esse primeiro capítulo, essa fanfic pode ser diferente das outras que eu escrevo, e creio que você ficaram temerosas com ela, mas peço encarecidamente dê uma chance a ela, ok!?_

_Bem... é isso, também falei horrores.... Então, __**POR FAVOR**__, não deixem de comentar e de responder as minhas questões, ok?!_

_E lembrem-se: __**EU AMO MUITO VOCÊS!!!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B**__: Olá, leitores! O que vocês acharam? _

_Eu estou em puro êxtase! A história é INCRÍVEL! Vocês vão achar balela demais eu soltando elogios a rodo, como se eu fosse à maior babação de ovo da face da Terra. MAS NÃO TEM COMO SER DIFERENTE! Salve os neurônios de Carol Venancio, porque quando eu acho que ela chegou num patamar inalcançável, ela vai lá e se supera de novo! A questão é que quanto mais ela escreve, melhor ela fica! E a gente que admira a narrativa dela e as suas criações, fica com aquele brilho bobo nos olhos, bem do jeitinho que o Edward e a Bella ficam quando estão um com o outro, descrente da capacidade dela!_

_Essa short-fic é importante no Curriculum de fanfics da Carol, e conseguir criar um clima envolvente e que mexe com as estruturas dos leitores não é nada fácil! Então, vamos deixar suas reviews demonstrando o carinho de sempre, o apoio e a opinião e crítica de vocês, pois só assim é possível saber onde melhorar! Como beta e amiga, só tenho a agradecer cada manifestação de vocês, e principalmente a Carol, por me dar novamente a honra de ajudá-la com uma fanfic tão PODEROSA quanto essa! A SEITA vai mudar o conceito de muita gente sobre as reações humanas e motivações psíquicas, e é no meio disso tudo que vamos fazer essa história ser muito bem apreciada!_

_Falei demais já! Me empolgo horrrrroooores, gente! Fazer o quê?_

_Beijos,_

_Tod._


	4. Chapter 02: In Memorian

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

_._

Capítulo 02 – In Memorian

.

"_**Como posso ir embora, quando meu coração está aqui?  
Dá meia-volta, corpo meu, terra insensível,  
e encontra teu centro de gravidade,  
o teu coração, fora de mim."  
**__William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta (Ato II)_

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

.

- Você _me_ acompanharia em um _local_?

Não sei dizer qual foi à motivação que tive em querer levá-la ao único lugar que embora seja abarrotado de lembranças tristes, é o único que eu sinto paz e _felicidade_. Alguns dizem que intuição ou sexto sentido não existe, ou é coisa de mulher, mas algo em mim dizia que levá-la naquele lugar seria uma experiência surpreendente.

O silêncio que perpetuava entre nós era somente quebrado por nossas respirações um pouco arfantes por causa do último beijo, ou pelo zumbido do vento contras as janelas da biblioteca da _Salem State College_, ou ainda, das folhas das árvores farfalhando-se contra as paredes do mesmo prédio, ou uma contra as outras.

Os milésimos de segundos passavam lentamente, como se fossem décadas, nossos olhares não se desvinculavam de maneira alguma, era verde perfurando castanho, e vice-versa.

O temor de rejeição que estava sentindo anteriormente parecia se triplicar, correndo por minhas veias como um veneno letal, definhando todo o meu ser. Tentei fazer uma prece aos céus, mas nem isso o meu cérebro ou qualquer outra parte minha conseguia se concentrar. A única coisa que conseguia me concentrar era naquele rosto em formato de coração, emoldurado por longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, e expressivos olhos castanhos de um tom idêntico a chocolate, porém, aqueles olhos que já haviam me dito tantas coisas nos últimos minutos estavam apáticos, sem reação, pareciam _mortos_.

Estava receoso ao extremo com a sua resposta, e minha cabeça começou a trabalhar freneticamente em desculpas ridículas para o impulso que tive ao convidá-la para ir comigo até aquele lugar único, mas as desculpas que conseguia formar eram: ou sair correndo pela biblioteca e _nunca_ mais vê-la; ou fazer o que sou obrigado a fazer: _matá-la_.

Para mim, nenhuma das duas soluções era plausível, mas entre viver sem ela, e viver em um mundo sem ela, eu escolhia a primeira opção sem sombra de dúvidas. O ar que entrava em meus pulmões parecia rarefeito, me deixando a cada segundo mais pesado, como uma âncora, prestes a afundar em uma imensidão negra do oceano.

Estava prestes a acatar a minha primeira solução quando, inesperadamente, seus olhos flamejaram em um brilho nunca antes visto por mim, que imediatamente clareou tudo a minha volta. E quando ela me deu seu belíssimo sorriso e um pequeno aceno de cabeça em confirmação tive vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, gritar aos quatro ventos que ela queria conhecer uma parte de mim, que nunca mostrei a ninguém, mas infelizmente eu não podia.

Porque eu não podia chamar a atenção para ela.

Eu não podia fazer com que _eles_ a percebessem, pois seria questão de horas para que lhe acontecesse algo.

Novamente aqueles pensamentos sombrios e terríveis que me acompanham há quase catorze anos invadiram minha mente nublando toda a alegria que estava sentindo por finalmente tê-la beijado, por finalmente ter tocado nela, por ela ter aceitado me acompanhar. Respirei profundamente, levando todos esses pensamentos negativos para uma gaveta bastante conhecida em minha memória, no qual eu remoeria sobre isso em outra hora, e lhe lancei um sorriso torto, a beijando levemente nos lábios.

Assim que interrompemos nosso beijo, ela fitou meus olhos com intensidade, e percebendo algo em meu olhar, ou em mim, corou violentamente, fazendo um encanto excepcional que sinto por ela ganhar uma amplitude inimaginável. Porém, rapidamente ela quebrou nosso contato, se concentrando em reunir seus pertences que estavam espalhados por sua mesa, o que foi imitado por mim ajudando-a na tarefa, para assim concluirmos ela rapidamente.

Após alguns minutos todos seus objetos estavam dentro de sua mochila de couro preto, enquanto ela fechava os livros da biblioteca que havia pego para sua pesquisa, sem qualquer aviso da minha parte, peguei sua mochila e coloquei em meus ombros recebendo um olhar interrogativo dela, mas limitei-me a dar de ombros, afinal, ela era a única pessoa _viva_ importante para mim, e carregar sua bolsa, ou lhe dar tudo, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Creio que por conta da minha atitude cavalheiresca, sem comunicado, ela começou a andar rumo à saída da biblioteca, deixando-me para trás com um olhar estagnado, mas quando após uns dez passos seus, ela virou seu rosto em minha direção com uma expressão interrogativa, tive que sorrir e correr para caminhar ao seu lado.

Fora das paredes acolhedoras da biblioteca pude constatar que a chuva que caiu violentamente no final do dia e início da noite, havia passado, e o veludo negro azulado do céu era pontuado por esparsos pontos brilhantes, porém a amante dos apaixonados – a lua -, estava entre a Terra e o Sol, escondendo sua imensidão prateada.

Caminhando em um silêncio confortável ao lado de Bella, eu me sentia como um servo de Cleópatra ou qualquer outra rainha, levando-a a sua carruagem.

Em alguns minutos estávamos ao lado de meu carro, que rapidamente desativei o alarme abrindo a porta para ela, que entrou no mesmo sorrindo timidamente em minha direção, e inconscientemente me vi fazendo o mesmo.

O vento forte ainda soprava pelo campus da SSC, que neste horário estava vazio. Aquela visão fez aquele nojo nauseante que sinto por mim mesmo querer nascer e se espalhar por todos os meus poros, mas não me deixei contaminar por esse vírus horrendo, suprimindo essa náusea para algum lugar que me preocuparia depois.

Lembrando-me do meu objetivo sorri para mim mesmo, torcendo para que ela não se assustasse ao ver o local que a levaria. E sentindo a hesitação, a adrenalina e a paixão correndo em minhas veias; corri para o lado do motorista e assumi minha posição, ligando o carro e saindo rapidamente do estacionamento da biblioteca.

Bella observava pela janela os grandes eucaliptos e outras árvores balançando ameaçadoramente - por conta do vento -, com demasiada atenção, me deixando nervoso, pois eu necessitava saber no que ela estava pensando. Como eu desejaria poder ler sua mente e saber tudo o que ela pensa não só sobre esse nosso passeio, mas também sobre mim.

Numa tentativa de amenizar a tensão palpável que estava no limitado espaço do carro, optei por ligar o rádio do mesmo, fazendo ecoar uma melodia suave e terna, acalmando minimamente a mim.

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos quando já estávamos afastados da cidade, seguindo pela estrada estreita e cheia de curvas que nos levaria ao nosso destino, Bella decidiu se pronunciar:

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou sem rodeios, mas extremamente confusa. Sorri torto, antes de respondê-la.

- Em um lugar _especial_ para mim.

- E que lugar seria esse? Sua casa? – questionou novamente, porém mais curiosa que confusa.

- Não. – disse lentamente. – Talvez a minha _futura_ casa. – completei dando de ombros. Ela me olhou interrogativa, mas não respondeu nada, voltando seu olhar para a janela e prestando a atenção no balé que o vento fazia entre as árvores.

Estávamos relativamente perto do nosso destino, por conhecer esse caminho tão perfeitamente eu podia dizer que conseguia ver a pequena torre de pedra avermelhada, o que era impossível, já que a floresta cobria toda a propriedade.

Inesperadamente, pelo menos para Bella, entrei em uma escondida estrada de terra, fazendo ela me encarar temerosa.

- Você pode se assustar um pouco com o local – eu comecei a lhe explicar, já que estávamos a menos de trezentos metros da entrada -, mas não precisa se preocupar porque essa propriedade é minha, ou deveria ser. – disse com a voz baixa, reduzindo a velocidade do carro e o parando.

Ela me encarava aturdida, e quando ela viu o local pela primeira vez, prendeu sua respiração, talvez em temor.

Engraçado, pois aquela foi à mesma reação que tive ao ver as ruínas que ali tinham pela primeira vez há muitos anos.

Mas não eram somente as ruínas que compreendiam o lugar, havia também uma pequena igrejinha – que continuava intacta -, e um cemitério peculiar ao fundo. Bella analisava tudo, surpresa, como se tivesse vendo as pirâmides do Egito.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou sem cerimônia.

- Essa era a casa dos meus pais. – disse apontando para as ruínas, que antes era a imponente e secular casa dos Cullen.

- E onde estão seus pais? – questionou da mesma maneira.

- Ali. – disse apontando para os fundos da igrejinha onde ficava o magnífico mausoléu de Carlisle e Esme Cullen.

- Sinto muito. – disse baixinho, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Tenho certeza que eles estão em algum lugar juntos e felizes. – disse, completando mentalmente: _"desprezando o que seu único filho vem fazendo."_ – Quer conhecer um pouco... humm... disso _tudo_? – perguntei hesitante.

- Claro. – replicou com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, imediatamente iluminando o meu. Sai da minha posição de motorista, correndo até seu lado, para ajudá-la a descer do carro, pois se havia algo que meus pais ainda podiam se orgulhar de mim, era sobre a educação que me deram.

- Edward? – ela me chamou hesitante, enquanto eu fechava a porta do carro.

- Bella? – voltei meu olhar para o seu rosto, que admirava estagnada as ruínas do antigo Casarão.

- O que aconteceu com sua casa? – perguntou acima de um sussurro, corando em seguida. – Desculpa, não precisa responder se não quiser. – completou rapidamente.

- Tudo bem Bella – disse pegando seu rosto, em minhas mãos e lhe dando um suave beijo em seus lábios. -, se eu te trouxe até aqui, é porque eu quero que você me conheça. – disse enlaçando nossos dedos.

- Eu também quero que você me conheça. – confirmou rapidamente, fazendo um sorriso mais bobo, e mais apaixonado estampar meu rosto.

Era difícil contar a qualquer pessoa o que eu tinha acontecido aqui, mas desejava imensamente que ela ficasse orgulhosa de pelo menos uma coisa sobre mim, e se tinha duas coisas que eu me orgulhava infinitamente era sobre quem eu era e o que aquele lugar representava para mim, bem como o amor único e incondicional que tenho por essa morena.

- Houve um incêndio – comecei inesperadamente. -, segundo a perícia a rede elétrica deu curto circuito, meu pai e minha mãe estavam dormindo, e por isso não virão, e... bem... como era outono o fogo se espalhou rapidamente e eles faleceram junto com a casa. – disse, quebrando a minha voz no final.

- Sinto muito. – repetiu. Fechei meus olhos para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam irromper por eles, e respirando profundamente tomei coragem para terminar de lhe contar.

- Na ocasião eu estava em uma viagem com a escola para Washington, DC, e por causa disso que nada aconteceu comigo. – completei. Bella apertou minha mão com sua pequenina e suave, tentando me reconfortar, e sem conseguir segurar mais qualquer emoção, seja ela por saudades dos meus pais, seja por remorso do que faço, ou ainda que por amor a ela, lágrimas frias e grossas rolaram por minha face.

Imediatamente Bella soltou sua mão da minha, e a perda do contato fez todo meu corpo doer, batendo ligeiramente em minha alma, mas a intenção dela ao fazer isso era secar as lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto, as beijando delicadamente, e pela enésima vez desde que eu havia beijado senti meu coração batendo freneticamente contra meu peito, fazendo o som ecoar por todo meu corpo, e reconfortando toda a minha angústia.

Ela era especial.

Era uma alma caridosa, gentil, _linda_.

E eu?

Eu estava tentando sujá-la com a minha alma envergonhada, sombria, homicida, mas mesmo sabendo que ela estaria melhor longe de mim, eu simplesmente não conseguia e não queria me afastar dela, nossos corpos eram como imãs se atraindo, onde nenhuma força no mundo seria capaz de separar.

Ela me abraçou, me reconfortando e sussurrando um "_não precisa dizer mais nada"_, ficamos naquela bolha acolhedora por longos minutos, as minhas lágrimas manchavam o seu casaco azul, mas ela parecia não se incomodar, e quando finalmente minhas lágrimas e minhas batalhas internas amenizaram afastei-me dela, enlaçando nossos dedos, e caminhando em direção ao restante da propriedade que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar.

Isabella ficou surpresa quando retirei o molho de chaves do meu bolso e abri as portas da igrejinha, ela me fitou confusa, somente lhe dei um sorriso torto enquanto escancarava as portas de madeira de lei.

A minúscula igreja foi obra do meu tataravô que era extremamente religioso e queria poder fazer suas orações em paz e tranqüilidade, e como a cidade ficava afastada da propriedade e em dias de chuva e neve era quase impossível se mover para lá, ele decidiu construí-la.

A arquitetura apesar de simples do lado de fora era magnânima na parte de dentro onde afrescos que cobriam todas as paredes e o teto da mesma retratavam a paixão e a morte de Cristo com tanta veracidade que se você deixasse se levar parecia que estava revivendo aquele momento terrível.

Bella encarava tudo com demasiada atenção, com toda a certeza submersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- É tão real. Tão lindo. – ela disse depois de um tempo, voltando finalmente seu rosto para mim. E sem hesitar, me vi contando-lhe a história de como surgiu à igreja, ela estava fascinada pela audácia de meu antepassado.

Isabella mesmo ouvindo atentamente a história que lhe contava, ainda estava com seus olhos voltados para as pinturas da paixão de Cristo, notei que seus olhos estavam marejados, não sei se pela história ou se pelas cenas retratadas.

- Assim meu tataravô pediu para um amigo italiano vir e fazer esses afrescos sobre a passagem mais importante para ele na bíblia, aquela em que o filho de Deus morreu para nos privar, para nos limpar, para nos purificar de todo o pecado. – terminei a história, me sentindo nauseado, pois por mais que não acreditasse que a morte de alguém bastou para purificar os pecados dos outros, eu me sentia o maior dos pecadores, eu não merecia ainda caminhar por essa terra em que sangue foi derramado para me libertar, para me isentar do pecado.

- Meu pai – ela deu um soluço, quase como um desespero. -, também dizia que essa era a sua passagem bíblica preferida, onde o perdão e o pecado deveriam ter sido amenizados. – ela novamente deu um soluço, e lágrimas grosas começaram a deslizar pela sua face de anjo.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas seu rosto estava contorcido em desespero, e vê-la sofrendo fazia com que meu coração se dilacerasse, como se ele estivesse sendo esmagado, sendo quebrado em bilhões de pedaços, como um cristal, incapaz de novamente se colar.

A puxei para um abraço, a confortando em meus braços, ela pressionou seu rosto contra o meu peito, e através da minha camisa pude sentir as suas lágrimas frias, que ainda irrompiam por seus fascinantes olhos.

O desespero que sentia ao vê-la tão frágil, tão quebrada, tão vulnerável, era inenarrável, e a apertei mais em meu abraço, e comecei a fazer um carinho singelo ao longo de seus cabelos castanhos, e sussurrando palavras tranqüilizadoras a ela, mesmo que elas não me acalmassem.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali, no meio daquela igreja, abraçados, mas era confortável ter Bella em meus braços, parecíamos como o _yin_ e o _yang_ do outro, como se no meio de toda a sua bondade existisse algo ruim, e se no meio de toda a minha maldade existisse algo bom. Éramos algo como o equilíbrio um do outro, algo que eu não conseguia entender, e isso querendo ou não me frustrava e me fascinava de uma maneira assustadora.

Uma rajada de vento invadiu pela porta aberta da igreja, trazendo com ela inúmeras folhas secas para dentro, bem como um estremecer de Bella, que ainda estava protegida em meus braços. Vagarosamente ela se afastou de mim, e seus incríveis olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus verdes.

- Obrigada Edward, é difícil lembrar-se do meu pai, principalmente a razão por ele não estar mais... er... _respirando_. – disse tranquilamente, mas ao ouvir aquela sua sentença a minha curiosidade se aguçou, eu queria conhecê-la.

- O que aconteceu com seu pai? – me vi perguntando inesperadamente. – Não precisa dizer se você não se sentir a vontade. – completei rapidamente. Bella deu um sorriso tímido, antes de intervir.

- Não, eu quero te contar, você me contou sobre seus pais, sobre a sua família, acredito que você merece saber sobre a minha _problemática_ família. – disse se desvinculando dos meus braços e voltando a andar pela igreja, indo até ao pequeno altar.

- Sua família? Problemática? – perguntei divertido. – Duvido muito. Você é tão... _perfeita_. – ela riu com a minha colocação, voltando seu rosto para o meu, nossa distância era de dez passos, mas nenhum dos dois os quebrou, ela respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Assim como você eu também sou órfã de pai e de mãe, eles morreram quando eu tinha onze e doze anos respectivamente, mas eu sinto mais falta do meu pai, do meu _herói_. – ela disse com os olhos marejados, mas contendo para que as lágrimas não deslizassem por seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntei com uma curiosidade sombria.

- É complicado. – disse dando de ombros.

- Tenho certeza que posso acompanhar. – retruquei com um sorriso torto, que imediatamente ela me seguiu.

- Só espero que você não me julgue pelos erros de minha mãe. – disse, mordiscando ferozmente seu lábio inferior.

- Nunca. Tenho certeza que você não é nada parecida com ela. – disse me encostando em um dos bancos da pequena igreja.

- Meu pai, Charlie, sempre foi um apaixonado, seja pela minha mãe, seja por mim, como também por sua profissão. Ele era chefe de polícia na cidade em que eu nasci Forks, no estado de Washington. – começou, torcendo suas mãos nervosamente. – Ele e minha mãe se casaram no último ano de faculdade, tudo porque ela descobriu que estava grávida, e meus avôs e meu pai conservador como sempre foi quis o casamento para o desespero de minha mãe. – disse suspirando ressabiada, enquanto sua pequena mão deslizava pelo granito branco do altar.

"A última coisa que ela queria era viver presa em uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo, onde o sol aparecia no máximo trinta dias ao ano, mas para agradar seus pais, e principalmente meu pai ela aceitou morar naquele lugar _verde_ e _úmido_, como ela definia." – disse dando uma risada com escárnio. - "Depois que eu nasci, ela queria ampliar seus horizontes, viajar pelo país, sem rumo, curtir sua juventude, mas meu pai estava demasiadamente comprometido com sua profissão." – ela encarou o teto da pequena igreja, mordendo novamente seu lábio inferior, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Com a minha avó paterna," – ela riu animada, ao lembrar-se de sua ascendente. – "era a alegria e a festa para mim, então minha mãe que era professora na reserva indígena próxima a cidade me deixava com ela, o que me fazia extremamente feliz." – ela sorriu novamente, e um brilho diferente tomou seus olhos.

"Mas nem tudo é como um conto de fadas." – suspirou pesadamente – "nessa reserva onde minha mãe lecionava, ela ficava muito tempo com um dos melhores amigos de meu pai, que é tipo o ancião dessa tribo. Eles se aproximaram, ficaram muito amigos, para a felicidade de meu pai, que o considerava como um irmão." – sua voz quebrou, ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Então a minha avó materna, que _nunca_ foi muito ligada a minha mãe, adoeceu, pelo menos foi o que ela disse, e uma manhã do nada, ela disse que tinha que ir para Jacksonville cuidar de sua mãe." – ela deu uma risada sem humor, cheia de ódio e aquilo fez meu coração temer o que aconteceu com ela. – "Óbvio que eu não me recordo, eu mal tinha completado um ano de idade, mas ela ficou exatos sete meses na Flórida, e quando voltou, vivia cabisbaixa, odiando, brigando, tratando a todos mal."

Não estava compreendendo onde a história dela estava levando, mas algo que eu podia facilmente perceber é que se tinha uma coisa que ela não suportava era falar, ou sequer lembrar-se de sua mãe, ela fazia parecer com que a sua progenitora era como uma praga, algo terrível.

- Ela perdeu o seu emprego na escola da reserva, se afastou desse amigo do meu pai, que tinha virado também seu amigo, e de todo mundo na cidade, ela vivia pelos cantos praguejando o quanto ela odiava todo aquele lugar, que ela gostaria apenas de sumir e _nunca_ mais voltar. – ela suspirou cansada.

"As discussões com meu pai eram cada vez mais violentas, ela o ameaçava sempre, dizendo que iria embora, ou que o mataria. Apesar de ter oito anos na época eu não suportava ver as brigas deles, então me refugiava na casa da minha avó." – novamente ela encarou o teto da pequena igreja, antes de voltar seu olhar para mim. – "Só que numa noite minha avó não resistiu e morreu, morreu ao meu lado enquanto cozinhávamos cookies." – pequenas lágrimas deslizaram pelos seus olhos, mas ela tratou se secá-las rapidamente.

"Por isso eu voltei há passar muito tempo com a minha mãe, que nada fazia para ser feliz ou me fazer feliz. Para ela ficar perto de mim era como um martírio, como uma prisão. Tudo o que eu fazia era ansiar pelos fins de semana, onde eu passava com meu pai, pescando, explorando as matas de Forks, brincando. Eu me divertia com ele, ele parecia feliz com tudo, como se nada o atingisse." – disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – "Mas sabe aquele ditado: no caminho tinha uma pedra, tinha uma pedra no caminho?" – perguntou, meneei a cabeça em confirmação.

Eu podia sentir como se seu corpo fosse uma extensão do meu, que o pior ainda estava por vir, e algo me dizia que era esse _pior_ que a fazia ser tão triste, tão sombria, tão revoltada com tudo a sua volta, principalmente com sua mãe.

- Bem, no aniversário de onze anos de casados dos meus pais, e há dois meses antes do meu aniversário, meu pai decidiu fazer uma festa, comemorando suas bodas. Mas o que era para ser a boda de topázio, como dizem, se tornou uma boda das verdades... – ela assobiou um gemido, para conter o choro novamente, e me segurei para não ir correndo abraçá-la, tudo por causa da minha maldita curiosidade que ansiava saber o que aconteceu com ela.

"Lembro-me exatamente como se fosse hoje, meu pai e eu estávamos brincando, ambos ansiosos para dar a minha mãe um colar de ouro, com enorme topázio de pingente. Recordo que meu pai pagou uma fortuna naquela peça, e estávamos procurando minha mãe para lhe dar o presente, sem chamar a atenção de todos." – ela engoliu em seco. – "Mas o que escutamos foi algo... algo... _asqueroso_. Ela discutia com esse amigo do meu pai, Billy, sobre seu filho Jacob, que pelo que todos sabiam a mãe o havia abandonado. Foi então que Billy, não sei se consumido pela raiva, pelo desgosto, ou se pelo ódio daquela mulher que o fez trair seu próprio amigo disse as palavras que ecoaram durante meses, anos e ainda ecoa em minha mente."

Ela novamente voltou seu olhar para o teto da igreja, tentando conter o desespero que era palpável em sua linguagem corporal, em sua tensão, estava para pedir para que ela não continuasse com a história quando ela voltou seu olhar para mim, e toda e qualquer vontade de impedi-la de continuar, se evaporou, porque eu precisava conhecê-la, eu precisava me apoiar em alguém que tinha algo terrível em seu passado, para que eu pudesse ajudá-la a superar e talvez, diminuir a minha culpa.

Tomando uma nova respiração profunda, e soltando o ar lentamente, ela torceu nervosamente mais uma vez suas mãos antes de continuar:

- Ouvimos Billy proclamar com todas as palavras: _"quando você dirá a Charlie que Jacob é também seu filho, e não somente meu? Eu não agüento mais mentir para o meu melhor amigo. Já são dez anos Renée, nós precisamos dizer a verdade"_, e assim que meu pai e eu ouvimos aquelas palavras tudo mudou. – ela fechou seus olhos, tentando pela décima vez conter as lágrimas que queriam descer por sua face.

"Meu pai invadiu a pequena sala em que eles conversavam, e exigiu que dissessem a verdade, e nenhum dos dois mentiu, confirmaram o que nossos ouvidos já sabiam. E quando Charlie questionou Renée sobre o porquê ela havia feito aquilo, ela respondeu que não foi àquela vida que ela escolheu que aquele nunca seria o futuro que ela imaginou e que tudo que ela desejava era uma _aventura_, e Billy lhe proporcionou." – ela disse o final com escárnio.

"Depois desse dia meu pai começou a definhar, não comia, não bebia nada, não queria viver, e depois de um mês e meio que havíamos descoberto sobre essa imensa mentira, essa sujeira, meu pai faleceu. Ele desistiu de viver, porque quem era para ser sua alma gêmea o havia enganado." – ela disse com ódio.

Eu queria correr e confortá-la, dizer que nada nem ninguém lhe atingiria, e que nunca ela seria igual a sua mãe, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover, e pela primeira vez desde que a vi eu entendi o porquê desse lado sombrio dela, o relacionamento que ela tinha como exemplo fora uma farsa, que foi construído em cima de mentiras, de arrependimentos, agora eu entendia o porquê daquele poema assombroso dela, saber que eu cheguei a pensar que ela fosse uma dessas garotinhas mimadas que tinha tudo na vida, mas eu estava enganado, ela era tão quebrada quanto eu.

Dei um pequeno passo, para ir até ela e a tomar em meus braços, mas ela levantou a sua mão pedindo calma, foi então que notei que ela não havia terminado sua história.

- Depois que meu pai se foi, a vida com a minha mãe se tornou insuportável, eu não conseguia confiar nela, e aquela desculpa de que foi cuidar de minha avó que estava muito doente na Flórida era somente uma mentira para que ela pudesse gerar o filho de outro homem. Ela nunca foi uma mãe nem para mim, nem para Jacob. Óbvio que a _vagabunda_ – disse com um ódio palpável na voz, que fez os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiar -, se arrependeu de tudo, se lamentava pela perda do meu pai, como se ele fosse o homem da sua vida, o grande amor de sua vida, e passava horas no cemitério em que meu pai foi sepultado, chorando e pedindo perdão a ele. – ela deu uma risada maldosa, antes de continuar.

"Claro que numa cidade que só chove como Forks, ela acabou pegando uma pneumonia por ficar tanto tempo em cima do túmulo se lamentando pela morte de meu pai e seis meses depois que ele morreu, ela também deixou esse mundo, talvez para arder no fogo do inferno, pagando por tudo o que ela fez nossa família sofrer." – disse com ódio.

"Eu, com doze anos de idade não poderia morar sozinha, então o juiz da nossa cidade, que era amigo do meu pai me deu três opções: viver com a minha avó materna, uma velha que não ama ninguém, ir para um orfanato só Deus sabe onde, ou viver na casa de Billy Black, o homem que traíra a confiança de meu pai. E talvez por merecer ser castigada por tudo, escolhi viver com os Black, até que fosse maior de idade e sumisse daquele lugar que para mim é como a própria _morte_." – disse erguendo seu rosto com orgulho, mas pude notar seu queixo tremendo talvez de ódio.

- Mas você escolheu viver em outra cidade que é infestada pelo terror, pela _morte_? – me vi perguntando, sem conter a minha curiosidade. Tudo bem que eu sabia quem era o causador de tudo, mas eu não poderia imaginar um lugar tão funesto para se viver como Salém. Ela riu com um misto de escárnio e diversão.

- Não faço o tipo do assassino do campus. Não tenho corpo escultural, muito menos uma vida social badalada cheia de coisas inescrupulosas, drogas, bebidas e sexo. – disse divertida. Tive que conter para não rir da maneira que ela colocou, porque eram exatamente dessa forma que as vítimas eram escolhidas, sempre as que tinham a vida mais promiscua.

- Sorte a sua. – disse encerrando a distância entre nós, apertando ela em meus braços novamente. – Ou _minha_. – murmurei contra seus cabelos. Ela colocou seus finos braços em volta da minha cintura, apertando o nosso abraço.

- Então, você vai me mostrar o restante da sua propriedade ou vamos continuar aqui na igreja? – perguntou divertida.

- Você está bem com tudo? Quero dizer, depois de tudo o que você me disse? – perguntei temeroso.

- Sim, ter você por perto me acalma não me faz pensar muito em tudo. – disse inocentemente, e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela confiava em mim, ela estava dando sua vida para que eu a protegesse. Beijei novamente seus cabelos, inalando o aroma de morango que emanavam o que me inebriou imediatamente, fazendo todos os meus instintos primitivos sinalizarem pedindo atenção.

Mesmo tentando controlá-los não resisti e tive que depositar um casto beijo em seus lábios, que rapidamente ela o aprofundou, enlaçando seus dedos em meu cabelo.

Ela era como um vício, que nunca seria capaz de satisfazer, e provar de seus lábios fizeram-me ter certeza que nada nem ninguém conseguiriam me afastar dela.

Separamos nossos lábios mais uma vez pela falta de ar que estava tomando nossos pulmões, sorrimos um para o outro e enlacei nossos dedos, e começamos a caminhar para fora daquela pequena igreja. Assim que passamos pela porta, tranquei-a novamente, enquanto Bella parecia analisar metodicamente cada detalhe do cemitério que ficava ao lado da igreja.

Uma nova rajada de vento assobiou entre as árvores do vale próximo a nós, e Bella tremeu instantaneamente. Gentilmente retirei meu casaco e dei para ela vestir, apesar de seus protestos. Eu não precisava dele, não estava tão frio, o que importava era que eu _tinha_ e _queria_ protegê-la de tudo, até mesmo de uma simples lufada de ar.

Apertei-a contra mim novamente e começamos a andar pelo imponente e estranho cemitério dos Cullen. Era engraçado, de uma maneira fúnebre, que um cemitério fosse algo tão interessante, não havia sepultado ali nenhuma personalidade importante, nem nada, mas era a maneira peculiar de cada mausoléu que o fazia ser intrigante.

Cada membro da família tinha o seu, baseado em suas características, e pelas histórias que recordo de meu pai e meu avô me contando, foi que quando nossos antepassados vieram da Irlanda para a América, eles trouxeram várias tradições e essa padronagem dos mausoléus era uma dessas.

Bella analisava cada detalhe com atenção, surpresa com as elaboradas torres, ou paredes de pedra, e até mesmo as estatuas que ficavam frente a cada cripta. Ela lia atentamente o nome das pessoas que estavam ali, e eu esperava que ela notasse o que significavam, cada mausoléu era para somente _duas_ pessoas.

Estávamos próximos as duas últimas câmaras sepulcrais, a primeira era a de meus pais. O ar imponente e requintado dela era exatamente como os dois eram em vida, e as estatuas dos anjos em frente à mesma, se olhavam de uma maneira apaixonada.

Bella leu a inscrição com seus nomes, e pude notar as lágrimas em seus olhos, imediatamente li pela enésima vez aquelas inscrições que eu apenas com sete anos escolhi.

.

_Carlisle Evan Cullen & Esme Anne Cullen_

_* 19.09.1952 +13.11.1993  
*04.03.1953 +13.11.1993_

_Queridos pais, amigos, companheiros.  
Que continuaram levando o seu amor incondicional para todo o sempre._

.

Mesmo tentando conter as minhas lágrimas, ao ler aquelas pequenas palavras que eu sem entender nada do mundo escolhi, elas rolaram pelos meus olhos. Só eu sabia como sentia falta do carinho de minha mãe, do seu amor sem limites, dos conselhos e a amizade que tinha com meu pai.

Bella apertou seus braços em volta de mim, me confortando, e sorri ao olhá-la naquela posição, ela lembrava tanto minha mãe, em sua atenção e carinho. Não pude conter o pensamento que talvez meus pais haviam escolhido esse _anjo_ para que me trouxesse novamente a luz, a esperança, o _amor_.

Ela começou a me guiar para a última cripta, e foi então que senti apreensão, não pela sua imponência, já que assim como as outras câmaras sepulcrais essa também era feita de pedra, com duas enormes estátuas em forma de anjo, ao lado de sua porta de ferro negro, que mostrava dois amantes juntos, assim como a de todos os outros mausoléus. O meu temor era como ela iria se sentir ao ler o nome ali escrito, e no mesmo instante em que ela lia a inscrição me vi lendo ao seu lado.

.

_Edward Anthony Cullen & _

_*20.06.1986 +_

.

Assim que ela terminou de ler, voltou seu olhar assombrado para o meu rosto. Pude sentir o temor em sua face, como se tivesse vendo um fantasma. Tive que segurar para não gargalhar, era fúnebre essa tradição da minha família, e antes que ela pudesse balbuciar alguma coisa me vi questionando-a:

- Bella, o que você notou de _diferente_ em cada mausoléu?

- Que eles são lindos? – devolveu com uma pergunta. – E que em cada um deles só estão sepultados _duas_ pessoas, um _casal_. – completou baixinho. Sorri em concordância, ela havia entendido a regra básica dessa tradição da família Cullen.

- Minha família – comecei a história, mais uma sobre meus antepassados, pois falar diretamente sobre mim era delicado. -, assim que nascia um membro da família construía a sua futura morada, já que a única certeza que temos quando nascemos é que um dia vamos morrer. – disse divertido, recordando de meu pai e meu avô me contando essa história sem pé e sem cabeça.

"E que além da certeza da morte, era que encontraríamos nossa outra metade, nossa _alma gêmea_, por isso que cada membro da minha família foi enterrado ao lado de seu companheiro, independente de quando eles morressem, pois acreditava que se fossem postos juntos para o sono eterno, um esperaria o outro para que juntos fizessem a passagem para o outro mundo, para o mundo em que o amor que sentia um pelo o outro fosse à única coisa que restasse dessa vida humana." – finalizei, encarando minha futura morada.

- Hum... e você se sente bem sabendo que já tem uma _tumba_ com seu nome? – perguntou baixinho.

- Acho que sim. – disse dando de ombros. – Lembro de vir aqui às vezes com meu avô, e ficar vendo o mausoléu dele com seu nome, o dos meus pais que estavam bem de saúde e felizes, ali. No começo claro que eu achava esse lugar abarrotado de fantasmas, mas conforme fui crescendo, principalmente depois da morte do meu avô, vi que a morte era algo que trazia paz, que não se deve temer, ela é inevitável. E talvez isso que tenha me ajudado alguns meses depois quando meus pais se foram.

- Bonita história, nunca tinha analisado a _morte_ por esse ponto de vista. – disse dando um sorriso tímido. – E já sabe quem vai compartilhar do sono eterno com você? Que irá lhe aguardar para fazer a passagem para o outro mundo? – sibilou timidamente.

- Provavelmente eu terei que fazer a passagem sozinho, não sei ao certo se existe uma alma que seja gêmea a minha. – disse dando de ombros, afinal, não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a compartilhar algo tão terrível comigo, ou ainda por trazê-la ali era porque eu tinha a intenção de incrustar na pedra de marfim seu nome ao lado do meu.

- Hum... será que... é... er... podemos entrar? – perguntou temerosa.

- Você quer saber como é uma cripta, ou melhor, um mausoléu por dentro? – perguntei curioso.

- Só gostaria de conhecer sua futura casa. – disse baixinho dando de ombros.

- Isabella Swan, uma caixinha de surpresas. – disse divertido, e subindo os degraus de pedra da sepultura.

Empurrei delicadamente a porta de ferro negro, que além de trazer os dois amantes apaixonados, trazia o brasão dos Cullen, era algo que todos os meus antepassados gostariam de manter, fosse o que fosse. Assim que abri o pequeno sensor de movimento - algo que eu coloquei recentemente - iluminou a pequena cripta.

Não era algo surpreendente, tinha uma grande bancada de pedra que ficava ali para futuramente colocar os caixões. Atualmente havia um colchonete destes de acampamento em cima da bancada de pedra. Eu havia colocado para que em tempos difíceis eu pudesse ficar próximo aos meus pais, ou então ansiando a minha morte, mas não importava, eu estava apreensivo com o que Bella diria.

- Luz? Colchonete? – perguntou num misto de diversão e confusão, enquanto me encarava. Sorri torto, sorte a minha que ela ainda não saiu gritando ensandecida, com medo de mim.

- Gosto de vir aqui para ficar próximo aos meus pais, é algo que me acalma quando a situação está difícil. – disse afastando um pouco a poeira que se acumulava no colchonete.

- Deve ser difícil, perder seus pais assim tão brutalmente quando se é criança. – disse enquanto caminhava, analisando as paredes em que meu avô havia mandado entalhar passagem de poemas sobre amor e a morte, assim como a de todas as outras criptas. – Você ficou com algum parente depois que eles... er... se foram? – perguntou finalmente me fitando. Havíamos chegado a um ponto da minha história que eu não gostava de lembrar ou sequer falar, mas eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que me abriria o máximo para ela.

- Toda a minha família ou está morta ou está ainda na Irlanda e eu não os conheço. – disse dando de ombros, enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado no colchonete. – Assim que eles faleceram, eu passei a morar com a minha babá, uma senhora muito amorosa que ajudava a minha mãe nas atividades domésticas, mas o conselho infantil não queria permitir isso, já que eu era herdeiro de uma pequena fortuna. – engoli em seco.

"Joan só poderia ficar comigo se me adotasse legalmente, e como adotar uma criança não é algo barato nesse país, e ela não tinha condições e não podia utilizar o dinheiro que eu havia herdado para me adotar. Então me levaram para longe dela, para um orfanato em Boston." – essa era sem sombra de dúvidas a pior parte da história, a do orfanato para frente, e quem havia me adotado.

"Então um empresário que havia perdido a sua esposa, me adotou duas semanas depois que cheguei a esse orfanato, e passei a morar com ele em Boston, mas sempre ele pedia que seu motorista me trouxesse aqui para visitar o túmulo de meus pais." – resumi a história. – "Ele não mexeu em minha herança, somente acrescentou alguns milhares de dólares nela, mas eu não me importava eu só queria ficar perto de casa, e quando fiz dezoito anos eu vim fazer faculdade aqui, acabei comprando um pequeno apartamento na cidade, em que moro. Às vezes eu vou visitá-lo em Boston, mas são raras vezes." – finalizei.

- Que bom que você encontrou alguém de tão bom coração. – ela disse encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- É. – tentei suprimir o sarcasmo em minha voz, se ela soubesse como é na verdade a minha vida ela não agiria dessa maneira.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por alguns segundos, somente contemplando a presença um do outro. Resolvi quebrar o silêncio lhe fazendo algumas perguntas bobas, como qual era sua cor favorita, que ela mesmo corando intensamente disse que era verde; o que ela gostava de fazer nas horas vagas; como era seu relacionamento com seus amigos e com seu meio irmão, que acabei descobrindo que eles moravam juntos, uma vez que ela não o culpava pelos erros da mãe deles.

Ela era uma altruísta nata. Uma alma boa, caridosa. _Pura_.

Em algum momento Bella retirou o meu casaco e o dela. Aquele mausoléu era quente se você ficasse muito tempo dentro dele, uma vez que ele não fora projetado para pessoas vivas. Acabamos deitando, e tê-la deitada com seu corpo se moldando ao meu, me deixava ainda mais encantado por ela, por que era uma experiência que eu nunca, nem no meu mais alucinado sonho teria.

Eu deslizava meus dedos suavemente pelo seu braço fazendo uma carícia singela, às vezes brincando com seus cabelos. Ela por sua vez fazia pequenos círculos em meu peito, e a cada segundo que seus dedos faziam os desenhos o meu coração batia mais rápido, como um desejo latente, que necessitava explodir.

Bella parecia ansiosa, ela abria sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois a fechava rapidamente, ou então mordia nervosamente seu lábio inferior, e novamente aquela noite tive vontade de saber o que se passava por aquela cabecinha, eu queria poder ler a sua mente.

Estava divagando sobre o que ela estava pensando quando senti suas mãos se enterrando em meus cabelos, e sua boca sendo pressionada a minha com urgência, e sem resistir aos seus encantos concedi total acesso a sua língua para explorar a minha.

Nosso beijo era ao mesmo tempo calmo e feroz, nossas línguas juntas se acariciavam, explorando a boca do outro com sofreguidão, por vezes ela mordiscava meus lábios fazendo-me gemer contra os seus, e quando eu mordiscava os dela, ela gemia, mandando ondas de desejo por todo o meu corpo.

Em minutos eu estava praticamente em cima dela, somente controlando o meu peso, para que eu não a machucasse, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, apertando a minha nuca. Minhas mãos, por sua vez, apertavam sua cintura suavemente.

Eu a desejava.

Como eu desejava tê-la. Meu corpo ansiava em tocar o seu, cultuar todo seu corpo. Meus lábios foram para o seu pescoço, o explorando com desejo, pequenas lamúrias de luxúria escapavam de seus lábios, enviando ondas de tesão por todo o meu corpo.

Senti suas mãos delicadas e um pouco frias entrando em contato com a pele de minhas costas, enquanto ela subia lentamente a minha camisa, sem desabotoar os botões, e sem conseguir impedir me vi livre daquela peça de roupa.

Minhas mãos começaram a subir por sua cintura por baixo da sua blusa, sempre a levantando vagarosamente, e sem qualquer resistência dela, me vi retirando sua blusa, e fitando seu sutiã de renda negra que cobria o mais belo par de seios já vistos pelos meus olhos.

Imediatamente meus lábios, saíram de sua boca, e foram à linha de seu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, colo. Minhas mãos deslizavam delicamente por cima do tecido, percebi que seus seios cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, e sem resistir meus lábios tocaram a curvatura de seu peito, minhas mãos criaram vida própria, pois não respondiam mais as ordens do meu cérebro, e abaixou o lado esquerdo da renda negra, revelando aquela pele branca como a neve, com um belíssimo botão róseo intumescido.

Meu desejo gritava. Eu podia sentir minha excitação me machucando, principalmente pelo jeans da calça que eu vestia. E movido por uma força sobrenatural coloquei todo aquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso em minha boca, onde eu o explorava, o sugava, o lambia, o chupava, o beijava com fervor. Delicamente prendi seu mamilo que estava me enlouquecendo entre meus dentes, o mordendo suavemente, o que a fez gemer alto.

Naquele segundo eu tive um relâmpago de consciência e me afastei dela. Estava quase deixando o meu desejo, minha luxúria, meus hormônios tomarem a situação, e estava prestes a romper a sua virtude.

- Milhões de desculpas. Não, milhões de perdões, Bella. – pedi nervoso, vestindo rapidamente minha camisa, e colocando a dela ao seu lado sem olhar novamente para ela, pois se eu olhasse sabia que não agüentaria. – Me deixar levar pelo momento, vou ficar esperando você ali fora. – disse rapidamente, me levantando da bancada e começando a caminhar para a porta de entrada do mausoléu.

- Edward? – ela me chamou. Assim que ouvi meu nome sair de seus lábios eu parei. Respirei fundo torcendo para que ela já estivesse novamente com sua camiseta e me virei lentamente.

Mas óbvio que ninguém no universo iria contribuir para a minha sanidade, lá estava ela somente de sutiã ainda, por sorte não sei se eu ou ela havia coberto aquele pedaço de perdição, mas não... nem a renda negra conseguiu afastar as imagens de seu delicado seio e seu róseo mamilo em minha boca. Fechei meus olhos e tentei controlar minhas emoções, meu desejo, tudo que nesse momento parecia ter se multiplicado por mil. Passei nervosamente minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, e quando voltei a abrir meus olhos percebi que além dela estar somente com aquela peça infeliz, ela estava arfante.

- Não vá. – pediu timidamente. – Não foi culpa sua, eu que comecei. – disse decidida.

- Bella – engoli em seco. -, eu não _posso_. – disse entre os dentes controlando novamente minhas emoções.

- Ah. – ela disse timidamente, abaixando sei olhar, e começando a brincar com o botão de seu casaco. – Entendo, eu não sou muito _"desejosa"_. – disse fazendo aspas no ar, na última palavra. Tive que me segurar para não rir.

- Não Bella, pelo contrário, você é tentadora demais para o seu próprio bem. – disse tentando soar despreocupado, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você me _deseja_? – perguntou baixinho, mordiscando nervosamente seu lábio inferior.

- Muito. – limitei-me a responder.

- Então por que você não... – ela começou, mas eu a cortei.

- Continuei? – complementei sua pergunta, ela somente meneou a cabeça em confirmação. – Porque não quero que o nosso primeiro encontro seja marcado por algo impensado, não pretendo acabar com sua pureza, sua virtude.

Ela me olhou espantada, ainda parecia assimilar as minhas palavras. Quanto a mim, me controlava para não olhar para o seu peito coberto ainda por aquele conjunto de lingerie tentador, mas a cada segundo era mais e mais difícil.

- Eu não ligo para a minha virtude. Eu quero dá-la a você. Eu _quero_ você! – disse soando desesperada. Novamente tive que respirar fundo, tentando controlar as emoções e sentimentos que passavam pelo meu corpo, eu não podia fazer algo tão trivial com ela. Ela merecia o mundo. Ela não merecia ser amada daquela maneira. E inconscientemente me vi respondendo sua sentença.

- Eu também quero você, mas, por favor, Bella, não _hoje_. – e sem nenhuma outra palavra minha ou dela sai da cripta, onde o vento gelado bateu em meu corpo, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Não havia notado o quanto eu tinha suado, o calor do local, do momento, parecia que tinha nublado todos meus outros sentidos. Inalei a fragrância verdejante das árvores ao redor, o que imediatamente clareou toda a minha mente, e tranqüilizou meu corpo, que ainda mostrava sinais do que estava prestes a acontecer há pouco.

Tentei clarear a minha mente, evitar pensar no que tinha acontecido e no que eu vi. Mas eu não queria, e tirando uma força hercúlea, coloquei essa lembrança em uma gaveta de coisas boas, onde eu pensaria em tudo a noite, quando estivesse longe o suficiente de Bella, para não cometer algo que ao mesmo tempo em que me satisfaria, faria me odiar ainda mais.

Quase dez minutos depois, Bella saiu do mausoléu em que havíamos estado, mas seu olhar estava cabisbaixo, como se estivesse com vergonha, fui até onde ela estava e afaguei minha mão em seu rosto, para depois fechar a portinhola da cripta. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos. Novamente me vi querendo saber o que se passava com ela, mas infelizmente eu não tinha essa capacidade.

- Bella? – chamei, ela virou seu rosto em minha direção confusa. – Você está bem? – perguntei apreensivo.

- Eu vou ficar. – disse dando de ombros e começando a caminhar com pequenas passadas. Me xinguei mentalmente, tendo absoluta certeza que o comportamento dela era por minha culpa, corri até ela, e a segurei seus braços, obrigando-a me fitar.

- Bella, eu te quero demais, mas eu não quero que seja algo forçado, algo que fazemos no calor do momento. Quero que seja especial. – disse puxando para um abraço. Instantaneamente seus braços passaram em volta da minha cintura.

- Sendo com você, vai ser especial. – a ouvi murmurando, contra meu peito, e um sorriso animado tomou meu rosto.

O clima tenso de coisas ruins entre nós se dissipou, e enlaçando nossos dedos voltamos a caminhar em direção ao meu carro. Agindo da melhor maneira que podia, sendo um cavalheiro abri a porta para que ela entrasse, e depois que ela estava acomodada, fui assumir a minha posição de motorista.

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido, que devolvi com um torto, enquanto ligava o carro e saia da minha propriedade. Ambos nos mantínhamos em um silêncio confortável, Bella observava as árvores com atenção, como se tentasse memorizá-las. Perguntei-lhe onde ficava a sua casa, e ela foi me dando as coordenadas quando chegamos à cidade.

E a cada metro que eu chegava próximo a sua casa, todo o meu corpo parecia latejar de saudades dela, e quando finalmente eu parei em frente ao edifício antigo de tijolos vermelhos, tive que conter o desespero que estava sentido, uma vez que eu não sabia quando a veria novamente, já que infelizmente eu teria que ir a Boston para uma _reunião_ com tudo e todos que eu odeio.

Bella finalmente voltou seu rosto para o meu com um sorriso em seus lábios, e naquele segundo eu soube que todas as atitudes que havia tomado essa noite, desde ajudá-la com seu trabalho, até impedir que terminássemos o que começou, foram atitudes sábias minhas.

- É aqui que eu me escondo. – disse divertida, corando um pouco, mas quando seus olhos fitaram com intensidade o relógio no painel do carro ela se assustou. – Esse relógio está certo? – perguntou, somente meneei a cabeça. – Já são cinco e meia da manhã? – perguntou novamente exasperada. – Como eu nem vi a hora passar? – perguntou para si mesma. – Bem, deixa para lá. – disse balançando sua cabeça, e voltando o seu rosto para o meu.

Sorrimos um para o outro, e sem conseguir conter a vontade de tocá-la peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e trocamos um olhar significativo. Era fácil para mim me perder naquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos, e sem conter aproximei nossos rostos, e a beijei delicadamente.

Mas o beijo que começou delicado e suave, logo se transformou em sôfrego e urgente, nossas línguas se acariciavam juntas, praticamente uma reverenciando a outra, suas mãos novamente foram para os meus cabelos, trançando seus dedos entre eles. Minha mão estava uma em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, eu não queria me afastar dela por nada. Mas o ar ficou escasso, e tivemos que quebrar o beijo.

- Obrigado. – murmurei.

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer. – disse dando um ligeiro beijo em meus lábios. Sai da minha posição do motorista correndo para abrir a porta para ela, que sorriu timidamente para mim. Assim que ela estava na calçada, retirou meu casaco e me entregou, sorri amavelmente a ela.

- Quando precisar novamente é só pedir. – ela sorriu ainda mais com meu galanteio.

- Quando eu irei te ver? – perguntou rapidamente.

- Segunda, provavelmente. – disse cabisbaixo. – Tenho que ir a Boston visitar meu _pai_. – disse quebrando a voz no final, uma vez que ele nunca seria meu pai, ele sempre seria meu _mestre_.

- Ah... entendo. – devolveu tristonha. Naquele segundo meu peito dilacerou, a última coisa que queria naquele momento era ficar afastado dela, e mesmo não podendo me vi pedindo o seu número de telefone e ela sorriu largamente enquanto dizia o número a mim.

Não lhe passei o meu, pois se tinha algo que eu faria na primeira oportunidade era comprar um novo telefone celular, onde eu só falaria com ela, não tendo que usar o mesmo do qual eu recebo ordens. E lhe dando um último beijo, Bella começou a se afastar em direção a entrada do prédio, e abrindo a porta, mas antes de sumir pelo corredor, ela murmurou:

- Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella. – devolvi com um sorriso torto, enquanto ela fechava a porta e praticamente corria escada a acima animada. A sua alegria me contagiou, e entrando em meu carro me vi revivendo tudo o que passamos hoje.

Os beijos, as carícias, ela se abrindo para mim, me contando sobre seu passado, e eu contando minimamente sobre o meu. Era um passo importante para mim, pelo menos, contar a alguém sobre o que havia me acontecido.

Rapidamente cheguei a minha casa, estacionando de qualquer jeito o carro na garagem ainda relembrando cada momento junto com ela. Sem me preocupar com nada, entrei em casa retirando meus sapatos, e minhas roupas e me jogando em minha cama, e caindo imediatamente na inconsciência, onde o corpo branco como a neve de Bella estava junto ao meu, fundido ao meu, exalando paixão, luxúria, amor.

A imagem de seus seios em minha boca, do seu gosto tomando todo o meu paladar, meu olfato, meus sentidos, me deixava extasiado. Estava no ponto alto do meu sonho quando o barulho irritante do meu celular ressoou em algum canto do quarto. Gemi em desgosto, pensando o que ele queria comigo às oito da manhã, como pude constatar no relógio de cabeceira.

Peguei o pequeno objeto prateado em minhas mãos e percebi que era uma mensagem, uma _ordem_. Abri a mesma e li o sarcasmo que ele havia colocado na mesma.

"_Antes de você vir para a nossa reunião, desejo que você cuide dessa pecadora."_

Abri a próxima mensagem, que era a fotografia daquela que eu teria que encerrar com sua vida, e quando vi o sorriso no rosto da bela morena, joguei o telefone no chão e sem controlar gritei:

- _Merda_!

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!!_

_Tudo bem, já está mais que comprovado eu sou a pessoa mais má que existe nesse mundo, principalmente nas fanfics, mas é bom deixar vocês curiosos, garante que vocês lerão o próximo capítulo! *hihihihi*_

_Fiquei super feliz que vocês responderam as minhas perguntas do capítulo anterior, dando suas suposições, idéias, e tudo mais. Eu sei que vocês esperavam que o Edward levasse a Bella a uma clareira, ou algum lugar menos fúnebre, mas a idéia do cemitério é que aquele mausoléu, onde futuramente será a casa do Edward seja a clareira deles, mas essa é outra história. *huahuahua*_

_Alguém chocou com a história da Bella?! Amores calma... eu AMO a minha mãe, AMO meu pai, mas não compartilho das idéias da Bella, isso é somente uma ficção._

_Bem... como eu gostei da brincadeira, eu vou fazer outras perguntas para vocês e espero que vocês também me respondam, já que elas são essenciais para mim nessa história, ok?!_

_1º) Quem será a próxima vítima do Edward? Será que ele vai mesmo cumprir as ordens?_

_2º) Como os amigos da Bella reagirão ao saber ao lado de quem ela passou a noite?_

_3º) A respeito da virtude da Bella, será que o Edward deixara se levar, ou vai se conter não tirando esse precioso bem dela? E talvez se ele vir a tirar será porque eles casarão?_

_4º) Edward será capaz de enfrentar seu mestre e seus medos e se afastar de tudo?_

_5º) Vocês preferem eu narrando a história no ponto de vista do Edward ou no da Bella?_

_6º) O que vocês acharam da minha escrita nesse capítulo, ela sanou algumas dúvidas de vocês? Ajudou a compreender a complexidade tanto do Edward quanto da Bella? Existe algo em que eu possa mudar, ou acrescentar que deixaria a história mais interessante?_

_Bem por esse capítulo são essas as questões, e aquelas que ainda não foram respondidas em breve serão. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e principalmente dedicaram seu tempo respondendo as minhas perguntas, espero que essas vocês também possam responder._

_Espero que vocês leiam com carinho, comentem e me respondam, ok?!_

_E, por favor, não esqueçam: __**EU AMO MUITO VOCÊS!!!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B: **__JESUS-MARIA-JOSÉ! Eu fiquei tããão tensa com esse capítulo! Não só pela história que começa a surgir, mas pelo clima que a Carol criou! Já tava vendo a hora que o Edward e a Bellinha iam sucumbir ao desejo ali dentro do Mausoléu... confesso que eu também preferi assim. Não está na hora disso acontecer, mas que deu aquele calorzão, ISSO DEU! Carol é mestre nas lemons, e as preliminares dela é de deixar qualquer um suando frio... ou pegando fogo xD Como preferirem! Mas então, leitores queridos, vamos ajudar a Carol a continuar com essa história incrível no ponto de vista da Bells ou do Ed? Eu confesso que estou adorando os conflitos internos do Ed, mas confio tanto na capacidade da autora que não iria me decepcionar se fosse o contrário! Porém, beta também opina e minha opinião é que continue assim. Mas o que vocês acham? E DEUS! Ela não perde a mania de terminar a fic num suspense só! EU QUERO SABER QUEM SERÁ A PRÓXIMA VÍTIMA TANTO QUANTO VOCÊS! HAHAHAHA! Ela é má, não me contou... então só me resta ficar na expectativa também!_

_A melhor parte dessa fic com certeza é a oscilação entre desejo, culpa, passado, futuro e condenação que o Edward tem passado para nós! Mas não só isso também, as 'estrutura emocionais' da Bella se mostram importante quando ela começa a confiar cegamente no Edward de uma maneira quase insana, porque convenhamos, se não fosse a 'conexão incrível' que os dois demonstraram um com o outro no capítulo anterior, na cena da biblioteca, será que essas confissões verdadeiras de ambos estariam acontecendo? O Edward não pode (ainda... ainda!) revelar quem ou o que ele é, mas dá para perceber como é difícil ele se conter diante dela! _

_E é isso, gente! Vamos responder as perguntas de Dona Carol e contribuir para que __**"A SEITA"**__ continue crescendo no conceito de vocês! Eu já estou roendo até as UNHAS DO PÉ pela continuação! Vocês não? Hauahuahuaha!_

_Bjins,_

_Tod._


	5. Chapter 03: Ausência

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

_._

Capítulo 03 – Ausência

.

"_**O amor procura o amor assim como  
os meninos fogem dos livros escolares;  
mas quando o amor do amor se separa,  
fica como meninos dirigindo-se  
à escola: de ar sombrio."  
**__William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta (Ato II)_

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**AVISO:** Amores, esse capítulo ele é bastante _**intenso**_, principalmente o POV do Edward, terá um ponto nessa parte que colocarei uma observação, para aqueles que não querem se sentir mal com a leitura poderem pular, para a parte que eu também sinalizarei como o fim da parte mais tensa do capítulo. Eu também não gostaria de ter feito dessa maneira, mas foi o que me submeti quando propus escrever essa fanfic. **NÃO** sou praticante de nenhuma seita ou culto satânico, tenho algumas noções sobre o que escrevi, porque além de formada em Direito, também estagiei em Delegacia Civil e no IML, então, por favor, não me julguem pelos personagens que criei. Lembrem-se, essa fanfic tem classificação **M** (maiores de 18 anos), por uma razão.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Isabella Swan**_

.

Após me despedir de Edward e fechar a porta de entrada do meu prédio, dei um último vislumbre de seu cabelo bronze sobre os vidros que o distorciam, e dando um ligeiro sorriso animado comecei a subir correndo as escadas até o terceiro andar onde morava, exalando felicidade.

Eu tinha vivido o melhor dia da minha vida, Edward me desejava. Ele me _desejava_. Ter essa certeza fora como ascender um fósforo em meio às palhas, onde rapidamente o fogo as consumiria; e era dessa maneira que eu me sentia no momento, como se um fogo, uma paixão, consumisse todos meus membros, todo o meu sangue.

Cheguei ao terceiro andar respirando aos arquejos, devido à subida rápida da escadaria. Tomando uma respiração profunda, mandando ar aos meus pulmões, segui em direção a porta do meu apartamento, e da maneira mais silenciosa possível, rodando a chave na fechadura, abri lentamente, mas fui surpreendida pela a luz da sala acesa e todos meus amigos ali, olhando a porta, onde me encontrava, com ansiedade e apreensão.

A cena ao mesmo tempo era bizarra e estranha, parecia que todos estavam em algo como uma enorme sala de espera de um hospital, ou talvez em um funeral.

- Bella, onde você estava até agora? Você quer nos matar de preocupação? – Jacob que estava em pé no meio da sala, perguntou nervoso.

- Ei! Você não é meu _pai_, e outra eu sou maior de idade faço o que eu quiser da minha vida. – exasperei nervosa, odiava quando Jacob agia como se fosse meu dono, eu o respeitava por ser vítima das mesmas circunstâncias que eu, mas não o perdoava, porque querendo ou não foi por causa _dele_ que meu pai morreu.

- Jacob, fique quieto, vamos ouvir a explicação de Bella. – a pequena Alice, com seus cabelos negros, com as pontas espetadas em todas as direções, pediu com sua voz de anjo ao enorme moreno que estava a alguns passos dela. – Bella, onde você estava até _agora_? – Alice perguntou, diretamente a mim, me analisando com seus incríveis olhos âmbar.

- Na biblioteca. – respondi sem hesitar.

Imediatamente os oito pares de olhos da sala se voltaram para mim em incredulidade, me senti como se estivesse em um palco tentando contar uma piada para uma multidão e falhasse miseravelmente.

- Não nos faça de idiota, _Isabella_. – explodiu Jacob com raiva, apontando seu dedo para mim, e caminhando com fúria em minha direção, mas fora impedido de continuar seu caminho por Seth – irmão gêmeo de Leah, sua namorada - e Emmett. Ambos tinham o porte de lutadores de vale-tudo, ombros largos explodindo músculos, e tão altos quanto Jacob.

- Eu já te disse, eu não te devo satisfação do que eu faça ou deixe de fazer, você não é _nada_ para mim, podemos dividir o sangue daquela vagabunda, mas não somos nada. _Nada_! Entendeu Jacob Black? – gritei irritada, se ele queria posar de bom moço na frente dos nossos amigos, eu poderia deixar claro que para mim ele não era _quase_ nada.

Jacob sempre conseguia acabar com a minha felicidade, fosse ela qual fosse. Quando éramos crianças ele sempre invejava os brinquedos que meu pai me dava, fosse simples bonecas até mesmo vídeos-games que Charlie podia comprar com seu salário de chefe de polícia, ele sempre fazia algo para deteriorá-los, seja quebrando uma perna de alguma boneca minha, ou riscando com caneta seus rostinhos ou até mesmo pegando meu vídeo-game novo e desmontando para saber como funcionava e depois não conseguia mais remontá-lo.

E mesmo depois que meus pais faleceram, ele sempre arrumava um jeito de sabotar minhas coisas, não me esqueço dele rasgando as fotos de meu pai, logo quando fui morar com ele e seu pai em La Push, ou ainda quando disse que _'Romeu e Julieta'_ era um livro estúpido e atirando uma cópia que havia ganhado da minha avó paterna na lareira de sua casa.

E hoje não estava sendo diferente, ele estava prestes a estragar a minha felicidade de ter passado algumas horas com Edward, de saber que ele me desejava, a alegria de tê-lo beijado, tacando isso pelo ralo. A minha raiva por aquele ser, que já considerei algumas vezes meu melhor amigo, era nauseante, entorpecedora, e sem pensar duas vezes, comecei a caminhar em direção onde ele estava preso pelos braços fortes de Emmett e Seth, para fazê-lo sentir um pouco de dor, mas acredito que Jasper – namorado de Alice -, previu minhas ações, pois rapidamente me abraçou por trás evitando que eu me ferisse ao bater em Jacob, óbvio que mesmo assim eu lutei – em vão – contra ele, o meu ódio por Jacob fazia meu sangue ferver.

- _CHEGA_! – Rosalie, namorada de Emmett, disse com sua voz retumbante se erguendo do sofá em que estava sentada, fazendo com que sua cabeleira loura, com cachos perfeitos nas pontas, iluminasse ainda mais pela luz fluorescente da sala.

"Jacob, pare de atacar verbalmente a Bella." – ela disse firme encarando o rosto do moreno, mas logo ela voltou seu rosto para mim, me perfurando com seus nauseantes olhos azuis. –"Bella, você poderia nos dizer onde esteve até agora? Nós fomos até a biblioteca por volta das dez e meia e você não estava mais lá, o bibliotecário disse que você havia saído há uns quinze minutos com um homem, quem ele era e onde ele te levou?"

Rosalie transmitia uma aura de poder e dedução invejáveis, não sei dizer se essas características eram devido ao curso que ela fazia – Direito - ou a sua personalidade. Ela e Alice – que cursava Moda - nos conhecemos em no meu primeiro ano, quando ainda residia na Residência Estudantil, ambas dividiam o quarto comigo, e apesar de sermos totalmente diferentes uma das outras, nos completávamos e nos respeitávamos muito, poderia sermos consideradas melhores amigas, na falta de uma definição melhor.

Os encarei extremamente dividida, da mesma maneira que gostaria de gritar aos quatro ventos que estava com Edward e que havíamos nos beijado, eu queria guardar só para mim o prazer e a felicidade imensurável que sentia. Acabei optando pela primeira resposta, respirei fundo e os respondi:

- Estava com _Edward Cullen_.

- O _'amor platônico saudável'_? – perguntou Alice animada, vindo até mim, e soltando os braços de Jasper que ainda me prendiam.

- Você estava com o _esquisito_ do Cullen? Bella, e se ele for o assassino? – Jacob vociferou ainda preso por Seth e Emmett, tentando a todo custo se libertar da sua prisão.

- Ele não é esquisito, você que é! Você é uma _aberração,_ Jacob! – explodi com raiva, como ele ousa dizer isso de Edward, _justo_ Edward, um cavaleiro típico do começo do século, que tem sua vida marcada por tragédias assim como a minha.

- Jacob, chega! Bella está bem e viva, então pára de ficar agindo como um babaca, ok? – Leah, sua namorada, que até então estivera quieta num canto se levantou e marchou até ele, e cuspiu as palavras a ele, que rapidamente murmurou um _'perdão'_. Leah apesar de não ser minha melhor amiga, me respeitava muito, sempre quando Jacob e eu discutíamos, ela intervinha quando a situação ficava tensa como há pouco.

- Bella, nos conte onde ele te levou, e porque não nos ligou avisando que estava com ele. – pediu Rosalie.

Considerei seu pedido por um minuto. Eu queria dividir com eles aonde eu fui com Edward? Não, óbvio que _não_, porque eu sabia que todos ficariam terrivelmente assombrados, nauseados e temerosos se eu dissesse a verdade, dessa maneira optei por uma _meia_-verdade.

- Fomos a casa dele. – disse timidamente, mordiscando nervosamente meu lábio inferior.

- Aquele desgraçado se aproveitou de você? – Jacob, novamente, exasperou.

- Jake, pára de ficar atrapalhando o que ela está dizendo, ela já disse no começo dessa conversa que ela é maior de idade e faz o que bem entender da vida dela, então, por favor, pára de ficar falando coisas estúpidas. – pediu serenamente Sophie, namorada de Seth que também estudava Literatura Inglesa, porém um ano atrás de mim.

- Obrigado, Soph. – disse Seth amavelmente, apertando um pouco os braços de Jacob.

- Vocês foram a casa dele... _e_? – pediu Alice, fazendo com que a curiosidade dançasse como chamas em seus olhos.

- Conversamos, ele me contou um pouco sobre ele, e eu contei um pouco sobre mim. – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas não rolou nem um beijinho? Ou uma mão mais ousada? – perguntou a baixinha meio decepcionada.

- ALICE! – repreenderam Jasper e Rosalie em uníssono.

- Ah... vai dizer que vocês também não estão curiosos? Há mais de dois anos a ouvimos suspirando por ele, e quando os dois vão juntos para o apartamento dele têm que ter pelo menos acontecido alguma coisa, afinal todos temos nossos hormônios ainda em ebulição! – exclamou levando o riso toda a sala, e me fazendo corar.

- Pelo tom das bochechas dela, os beijos e as mãos bobas aconteceram e _muito_. – disse Emmett divertido, imediatamente voltei meu olhar para ele, quase o fuzilando, mas de nada adiantou, somente o fez soltar uma gargalhada em divertimento.

- Então? – pediu novamente uma Alice curiosíssima.

- Nós... er... humm... nos beijamos sim, Allie. – disse timidamente, corando assustadoramente.

- Eu sabia! – se vangloriou. – E daí, valeu à pena? Era tudo o que você imaginava? – perguntou saltitando minimamente.

- Mais que tudo, ele é _perfeito_. – murmurei um pouco envergonhada, por conta dos oito pares de olhos em cima de mim.

- Bom, agora que todos já sabemos onde a Bella estava, e vendo que ela estava _muito_ bem, acho que deveríamos ir. – Jasper disse, pegando seu casaco, o de Alice e a bolsa marrom dela. – Jacob, por favor, pare de ficar sentindo raiva da Bella ou de Edward, ele não fez nada a ela, e duvido muito que ele vá fazer.

Jasper era uma pessoa incrível, além de ter uma percepção invejável, quando significava evasivas, ele parecia perceber as emoções que os outros sentiam sempre dando conselhos sábios a quem quer que fosse, e _nenhum_ de nós íamos contra seus conselhos ou suas sugestões, dessa maneira, rapidamente Rose pegou suas coisas e de Emmett, assim como Sophie pegava as dela, e Leah massageava os ombros de Jake tentando relaxá-lo, já que seus dois 'guardas' o haviam soltado.

Rapidamente me despedi de todos eles, pois não gostaria de ficar frente a frente com Jacob tendo somente Leah de testemunha, uma vez que Seth levaria Sophie até sua casa. E antes deles saírem do apartamento, corri para o meu quarto, trancando a porta assim que passei por ela.

Ao chegar à penumbra do quarto, que era somente iluminado por um filete de luz - do sol que nascia no horizonte - me lembrei da noite _incrível_ que tive. Os braços de Edward me abraçando, suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, meus cabelos e meu rosto, seus lábios tomando os meus com paixão, urgência e sofreguidão.

E quando naqueles minutos em que tivemos nossas peles expostas e juntas uma a outra, recebendo o calor que emanava delas e ambas se misturando, bem como aquela corrente elétrica nauseante que nos envolvia. Como eu desejava que ele não tivesse se retraído naquele momento, que me tivesse feito _sua_.

Porém ele não fez, mas ele havia dito que me desejava então isso significava que _logo_ ele me faria dele, que logo ele me possuiria, me tomaria, me _amaria_ como somente bons amantes enamorados faziam. E eu tinha certeza que faria assim como Julieta fez: entregaria-me de corpo e alma ao meu _Romeu_.

E sorrindo exultante, caminhei até o banheiro acoplado ao quarto, para tomar um banho quente, e depois poder deitar em minha cama e sonhar com _ele_.

***

Acordei no começo da tarde com o cheiro de carne com batatas assadas, que fez o meu estômago protestar de fome. Sempre que Jacob e eu discutíamos, Leah fazia carne com batatas no forno já que era o prato favorito meu e dele, e sempre que comíamos acabávamos fazendo as pazes no almoço, mas não sei se dessa vez eu perdoaria Jake pelo que ele falou de Edward.

Lentamente me espreguicei na cama, e me levantei indo até meu banheiro para fazer minha higiene pessoal, e depois de ter meu rosto lavado, meus dentes escovados, trocado meu pijama por uma roupa quente e confortável para ficar em casa, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e fui em direção ao cheiro.

Assim como eu suspeitava, lá estava Leah reinando na cozinha enquanto Seth lia um livro de Administração, não havia nem sinal de Jacob por ali. Fui até onde ela estava e ofereci minha ajuda, que logo aceitou. Trabalhamos em silêncio, e depois de trinta minutos estávamos os três sentados à mesa saboreando o almoço. Foi uma refeição silenciosa, e em nenhum momento eu vi sinal de Jake e ninguém também falou sobre ele.

Depois de lavar a louça do almoço, voltei a me refugiar em meu quarto, para que assim eu pudesse trabalhar no meu trabalho final de Produção Textual. Com as informações que havia reunido no dia anterior na biblioteca e com um surto imaginativo passei a tarde toda e o começo da noite escrevendo.

Mas meu estômago egoísta, mais uma vez protestando por falta de alimento, me fez ir até a cozinha para comer algo. Notei que o apartamento estava vazio e pude confirmar quando vi o pequeno bilhete de Leah preso na geladeira informando que ela e Jacob havia ido ao cinema e que Seth tinha saído com Sophie.

Optei por fazer uma sopa instantânea, não estava com muito humor para fazer algo grandioso, ingeri a simples refeição, logo em seguida lavando tudo o que tinha usado e voltando ao meu quarto, e depois de um banho quente me enrolei embaixo das cobertas e fiquei assistindo um filme antigo que passava na televisão, até que adormeci.

Da mesma maneira que no sábado, o domingo transcorreu da mesma forma, a única diferença é que no final da tarde Alice e Rosalie vieram me visitar, passamos boas horas conversando, elas me perguntaram especialmente sobre Edward, e contei a ambas o pouco que me permitia revelar a elas. E quando finalmente elas foram embora por volta das nove e meia da noite, eu comecei a me preparar para dormir, pois no dia seguinte eu o _veria_. Nunca um final de semana custou tanto a passar.

Porém, na segunda-feira o dia já começou assustador e sombrio. No jornal local havia mais uma notícia sobre um novo assassinato causado pelo serial killer do campus, li a reportagem assombrada, pois a vítima – Heidi Johnson, uma mulher com lindos cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos de um tom de castanho-esverdeado, corpo escultural estudava em minha sala. E quantas vezes eu havia morrido de inveja dela, ou ainda quantos acessos de ciúme eu tivera por ela ser a única que conversava e mantinha um _relacionamento_ amigável com Edward, óbvio que esse meu ciúme e o meu temor que eles tivessem algo era infundado, Heidi namorava um dos garotos do time de futebol da Universidade, que era bastante amigo de Emmett que também jogava no time, mas mesmo assim não suportava que ela era amiga dele e eu não.

Assim que terminei de ler estarrecida a reportagem fui para a Universidade, eu sabia que não teríamos aula, uma vez que a tragédia dessa vez era relacionada a alguém do meu curso, da minha turma, mas eu tinha a vã esperança de encontrar Edward, mas ele não estava lá, e pelo que eu perguntei a alguns colegas de classe ele sequer havia ido até o campus hoje.

Derrotada, angustiada e temerosa, caminhei até a biblioteca do campus, com a intenção de voltar a pesquisar algumas coisas para o meu trabalho. Foi inevitável ao me sentar em minha mesa de praxe não me recordar de sexta-feira à noite onde Edward me beijou pela primeira vez. Durante todo o período que ali estive lançava olhares a mesa que ele se sentava rotineiramente, esperando que ele estivesse ali sentado, me dando seu sorriso torto, mas infelizmente meu desejo não se realizou, e por volta das cinco da tarde juntei meus pertences para voltar para casa.

Na terça-feira, tive aula normal, mas infelizmente Edward tornou a não aparecer, estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupada, afinal, ele havia pego meu número de telefone, o que custava ligar? Será que havia acontecido algo com seu pai adotivo? Ou será que havia acontecido algo com ele? Tentei reprimir meus pensamentos sobre isso, me escondendo na biblioteca e trabalhando arduamente no meu projeto textual.

A quarta-feira seguiu o mesmo ritmo da segunda, havia ocorrido um novo assassinato no campus, dessa vez a vítima havia sido uma estudante de Direito, na verdade muito amiga de Rosalie, que eu mesma havia conhecido há alguns anos e conversado com ela algumas vezes. Pelo que Rose me contou naquela tarde, Tanya Denali havia terminado com seu namorado de longa data a menos de uma semana, e havia curtido intensamente o final de semana, aproveitando sua solteirice e talvez o final de sua vida.

Novamente eu não vi Edward nem na quarta-feira e nem na quinta-feira, e muito menos ele havia me telefonado, e aquilo estava me nauseando novamente, eu temia sobre o que tinha acontecido a ele, e o porquê dele não ter me dado um sinal de vida ainda, mas mantive esses sentimentos e angústias para mim mesma.

Na sexta-feira acordei me sentindo ainda mais incomodada com o silêncio e a ausência de Edward, mas tentei não me deixar abater, mesmo que os pensamentos mais funestos passassem por minha mente.

Após o fim da aula, quando retornava para minha casa, uma vez que hoje estava fazendo uma semana que Edward e eu havíamos nos beijado na biblioteca e passado por horas incríveis juntos, optei por evitar aquele lugar, pois com certeza reviver aquelas lembranças faria com que eu desabasse da postura forte e firme que tentava manter durante todos os dias em que ele esteve ausente.

Por sorte encontrei-me com uma conhecida, que havia se tornado minha amiga quando residia na Residência Estudantil. Angela Webber era uma linda morena, que tinha a mesma altura que a minha e profundos olhos verdes, e usava óculos de armação bastante moderna, a deixando ainda mais linda. Como fazia tempos que não conversávamos, decidimos ir até um café próximo a universidade, onde passamos uma tarde agradável colocando a conversa em dia, da mesma maneira que costumávamos fazer nos finais de semana quando éramos vizinhas de quarto.

Quando me despedi de Angela, horas mais tarde, onde ela me contou sobre o rompimento com seu namorado dos tempos da escola, senti como se aquela fosse um _'Adeus'_, como se nunca mais fosse vê-la, e suprimindo esses pensamentos combinamos de nos encontrar na próxima sexta-feira no mesmo café.

Enquanto caminhava para casa a forte tempestade que os meteorologistas estavam anunciando a semana toda revolveu cair. As rajadas de vento, os trovões e relâmpagos assustadores, bem como os grossos e incessantes pingos de chuva tomavam toda Salém, dificultando meu caminho até em casa, e quando depois de quase o dobro do tempo que normalmente faço da faculdade em casa, cheguei ao conforto quente do meu prédio totalmente molhada.

Lentamente subi até o meu andar, e assim que entrei no conforto quente de casa, fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho quente.

Mesmo com o banho quente, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, não sei se por conta da ansiedade de notícias de Edward, ou por conta de uma possível gripe. E tirando uma força hercúlea de mim mesma voltei a me dedicar ao meu trabalho. Infelizmente por conta do meu estado catatônico, não consegui produzir muito, e colocando tudo de lado, me embolei em minha cama, embaixo dos meus cobertores, adormecendo ao som da tempestade que parecia prever o fim do mundo.

Despertei-me logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, sentindo todo meu corpo pesado, pelo que parecia a chuva do dia anterior, e a minha não alimentação saudável durante a semana havia resultado em um resfriado. Mesmo preguiçosamente levantei-me e após minha higiene pessoal, fui à cozinha preparar um café, pois sabia que ninguém ainda havia acordado.

Jacob e eu havíamos voltado a nos falar na noite de segunda-feira quando conversamos sobre o assassinato de Heidi, para evitar novas futuras discussões, somente conversávamos quando tinha mais alguém junto a nós, e mesmo assim não ficamos no mesmo ambiente por mais de vinte minutos.

Enquanto o café era coado e uma onda forte de espirros me tomava, fui até a porta para pegar o jornal - um hábito que herdei de meu pai, que não conseguia tomar café sem ler ao mesmo tempo o jornal- , constatei pelo hall do prédio que a tempestade do dia anterior ainda caía fortemente por toda cidade.

Coloquei o jornal em cima da mesa, enquanto voltava à cozinha e pegava uma caneca de café fumegante, para que talvez este amenizasse a dor que sentia em minha garganta. Sentei à mesa, abrindo o jornal, que pelo que parecia o assassino do campus havia atacado pela terceira vez naquela semana.

Era estranho, normalmente o assassino só atacava duas ou uma vítima por semana, mas nessa já haviam sido três, será que agora a tendência seria ele aumentar o número de vítimas?

Com minha curiosidade aguçadíssima fui até a página cinco - onde segundo a capa do jornal, dizia estar à reportagem completa. Comecei a ler com meia atenção, o repórter responsável pelos os artigos começou relembrando dos outros assassinatos, e a maneira como eles pareciam ocorrer.

Porém, quando li o nome da _décima segunda_ vítima, não suportei meu próprio peso – já que havia levantado para buscar mais café -, caí ruidosamente no chão da pequena sala de jantar, fazendo com que minha caneca de porcelana quebrasse em mil pedacinhos.

Em menos de um minuto Jacob, Leah e Seth estavam na sala olhando para mim, rapidamente Seth veio me ajudar a ficar em pé, enquanto Leah puxava um kit de primeiros socorros que estava em cima do balcão onde guardávamos mantimentos, Jake puxou o jornal para si e começou ler em voz alta a reportagem, até que chegou à parte que havia causado meu choque:

- Na madrugada do dia vinte e um de outubro, por volta das três da manhã, a polícia local recebeu um telefonema de um jovem, aparentemente perturbado, dizendo que havia visto um ritual _satânico_ similar aos que as outras arcadas dentárias foram encontradas, obviamente quando a polícia chegou ao local, constatou que novamente o _serial killer_ que aterroriza o campus da Salem State College havia atacado.

"Em uma ação rápida da polícia e do Instituto de Criminalística, pode-se constatar que a décima segunda arcada dentária encontrada pertencia a Angela Webber, de vinte e um anos, estudante do curso de Psicologia da SSC. Os pais e o ex-namorado da mesma, Benjamim Cheney, estão arrasados e clamando justiça, para que o assassino que encerrou a vida da jovem e belíssima Angela seja punido severamente." – Jacob terminou a leitura, temeroso.

Minhas lágrimas enquanto ele lia caiam desesperadamente, como Angela pode ter sido assassinada? Eu mesma havia conversado com ela algumas horas atrás, sem contar que ela _nunca_ teve uma vida promiscua, será que o assassino estava mudando o tipo de suas vítimas? E quem seria a próxima a morrer pelas mãos desse _psicopata_?

Ao longe escutava os três conversando, falando sobre os crimes, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, a morte violenta de Angela, a ausência de Edward, somada com o resfriado que se assomava ao meu corpo, me deixava ainda mais nauseada, mais fraca, tornando impossível qualquer resistência minha, e dessa maneira notei tudo a minha volta escurecer, e todos meus pensamentos foram extintos.

***

Eu sentia frio, muito frio, meus ossos pareciam bater uns contra os outros de tanto frio que eu sentia, minha cabeça estava pesada e nublada, eu me sentia _exausta_. Vagarosamente abri meus olhos, vendo que estava em meu quarto, embaixo dos meus cobertores, e mesmo assim eu tremia. A chuva batia incessantemente contra a janela do quarto, mergulhando o mesmo em uma aura sombria, mesmo com todo o meu corpo dolorido levantei-me da cama, e lançando um olhar ao relógio no criado mudo ao meu lado notei que era seis e meia da tarde.

Forcei a minha mente tentando saber por que eu havia dormido _tanto_, foi então que as lembranças da manhã me bateram: Angela Webber, uma amiga minha havia sido mutilada, esquartejada e incinerada, um desespero nauseante me tomou, eu precisava de Edward, era como se precisasse de ar, e ignorando o frio que sentia, fui até o banheiro tentar tomar um banho quente.

Enquanto a água quente batia em meu corpo trêmulo, comecei a pensar onde eu poderia encontrá-lo, eu não sabia onde era a sua casa, muito menos quantos Volvos prateados como o dele teria na cidade, e tomando uma decisão repentina, decidi que iria ao único lugar que eu conhecia, onde eu sabia que poderia ficar perto dele, mesmo que isso fosse só em pensamento.

Sai do banho, escolhendo uma roupa quente enquanto ainda tremia ao vestir um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de renda branca, para logo em seguida vestir a roupa que havia escolhido. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria lá, por isso decidi levar alguns mantimentos e um cobertor. E depois que todas as minhas coisas estavam arrumadas, peguei as chaves da minha picape Chevy vermelha, que raramente usava.

Quando passei pela sala, vi que a casa estava silenciosa e vazia, e para evitar qualquer preocupação dos meus amigos, escrevi um pequeno bilhete dizendo que estava com Edward. Não era ao todo uma mentira, mas também não era uma verdade.

Logo me encontrava na porta de entrada do prédio em que morava, a chuva ainda caia pesadamente, e para chegar até onde meu carro estava estacionado, teria que enfrentá-la, puxando o capuz do casaco que usava cobrindo minha cabeça e meus cabelos, corri pela chuva até onde minha picape estava.

Apesar da minha corrida até o carro, ela não foi suficiente para evitar que eu me molhasse inteira, e quando já encontrava no espaço seco, porém frio da cabine da picape, uma nova onda de espirros e tosses me atingiu. Fiz uma prece para que essa gripe não piorasse, e depois disso fui tentar ligar meu carro.

Óbvio que a falta de uso, e o ano de fabricação dela – 1953 - demorou a mesma a pegar, e finalmente na sétima tentativa o motor roncou alto e não morreu, sorri satisfeita e lancei um breve olhar ao relógio em meu pulso: sete e meia da noite. Eu sabia que era loucura dirigir com esse tempo, como também ir a um local que nem sabia direito onde ficava, somando tudo, ainda com o meu carro. Mas afastei todos esses pensamentos, e mantendo somente o fato de que _ali_ eu estaria perto de Edward, comecei a guiar o automóvel pela estrada que Edward havia conduzido há uma semana.

A chuva batia com violência contra o pára-brisa da picape tornando meio impossível a minha visão, o vento que dançava entre as árvores as deixava todas iguais, os faróis do carro mal iluminavam a estrada, que era inundada pelos grossos pingos de chuva.

Estava prestes há desistir uma hora depois, quando finalmente encontrei a estradinha de terra que levaria a sua propriedade. E sorri vitoriosa quando no final da mesma pude ver as ruínas da casa dos Cullen, a pequena igrejinha e o cemitério que tanto me fascinou.

Tentei estacionar o meu carro o mais próximo a entrada do cemitério, já que devido aos muros de pedra envolta não era possível a entrada de um carro ali. A chuva continuava a cair violentamente, os relâmpagos e os trovões eram raros, mas quando tinham, iluminavam e ecoavam de forma medonha, para em seguida mergulhar em uma escuridão assustadora. Optei por manter os faróis da minha picape acesos, pelo menos até o dia seguinte, quando o sol nasceria, mesmo que isso custasse à bateria do mesmo, mas eu tinha a certeza que só sairia dali com Edward.

Puxando novamente o capuz do casaco para cobrir meus cabelos e pegando minha mochila que tinha mantimentos e um cobertor, fiz o caminho com rapidez até aquele mausoléu, com que fantasiei na última semana.

O solo irregular que era coberto por grama e algumas pedras estava encharcado, pequenas poças se acumulavam pelo meu caminho, mesmo se eu conseguisse correr sem cair, seria impossível correr sobre aquele trajeto, então o segui lentamente, me molhando ainda mais com a chuva incessante que despencava.

Quando passei pelo arco que tinha o brasão da família de Edward, e que dava entrada ao cemitério, um relâmpago iluminou toda a propriedade, fazendo as sombras das estatuas em frente aos mausoléus lançarem sombras enormes no chão, e invés de parecerem lindas e angelicais como eram, se pareciam horripilantes e demoníacas. Um arrepio de frio foi acompanhado de um grito que rompeu por meus lábios quando um trovão assustador ecoou pelas paredes de pedra ao meu redor.

Controlei meu temor e caminhei a passos decididos até ao último mausoléu, aquele que tinha o nome de Edward, e assim que estava em frente a ele, empurrei a porta de ferro que tinha entalhado dois amantes apaixonados e o brasão daquela família singular.

Imediatamente o ar quente da cripta me envolveu, sorri animada, era _quase_ como estar com Edward novamente, assim que entrei a luz do sensor de movimento clareou o ambiente. Sorri reconfortada, colocando a minha mochila encostada numa parede próxima, e retirando meu casaco ensopado.

Notei que havia uma pequena, mas existente, camada de poeira em cima do colchonete. Edward não fora ali desde o nosso encontro, lágrimas traidoras inundaram meus olhos, mas as afastei rapidamente, enquanto ia até o colchonete e afastava a pequena crosta de poeira.

Um ligeiro tremor de frio e uma onda de espirros me tomaram, senti que estava nauseada, necessitada de descanso. Fui até onde havia depositado a minha bolsa, retirando o cobertor, ouvindo a chuva bater contra o telhado de pedra da tumba, e com o som assustador do vento entre as árvores do bosque.

Com meu cobertor em mãos, comecei a seguir até a bancada onde estava o colchonete, foi então que a luz da cripta piscou duas vezes e se apagou. Era estranho. Sensores de movimento não se apagavam assim, a não ser que a lâmpada estivesse queimada ou a luz tivesse acabado. Mesmo sem enxergar o caminho, rapidamente me deitei naquele colchonete, me enrolando no cobertor, e quase que imediatamente mergulhando na escuridão e solidão da minha inconsciência.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

.

Eu me sentia doente.

Contaminado com um vírus mortal que se espalha a cada segundo por meu sangue, me matando lentamente.

Por que a _porra_ da minha vida tinha que ser assim? Por que eu não podia ser _normal_? Ter meus pais comigo, poder apresentar Bella a eles, poder ficar ao lado dela sem nenhuma restrição... por que?

_Por quê_?

Porque assim como a minha casa e minha família havia morrido naquele dia, há mais de catorze anos, e enquanto eles tinham ido direto para o paraíso, eu havia ficado no purgatório, ou talvez tenha ido direto para o inferno, e aquele que havia se tornado meu _dono_, era o próprio diabo.

Toda a felicidade, toda a exaltação que sentia há minutos atrás se evaporou, eu não podia continuar fazendo isso. Mas será que se eu continuasse e cumprisse a minha missão, poderia fugir para o mais longe possível com Bella, ficando longe desse passado e presente horripilante?

Ele havia dito que depois de cumprir o que tinha _jurado_, poderia ir onde quer que fosse.

Haviam sido nove até então, faltava ainda doze. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu tinha que fazer isso, e rezar, torcer, para que Bella nunca se tornasse uma das doze.

Respirei fundo. Eu precisava afastar ela dos meus pensamentos por enquanto, eu tinha uma maldita missão. Uma repugnante ordem a cumprir. E para realizá-la eu tinha que me preparar para o ritual.

Eu sentia vontade de vomitar, tudo porque as lembranças de _Heidi_ invadiam minha mente.

Ela sempre foi tão discreta, tão amigável, tão confiável. Poderia dizer que de toda a Salém ou talvez do universo ela fosse a pessoa mais próxima de um amigo que já tive. Não me abria muito a ela, pelo menos não sobre o meu passado ou sobre meu presente. Com ela eu só falava de um assunto: _Bella_.

Quantas vezes durante os mais de dois anos que nos conhecemos ela havia me incentivado a conversar com a única mulher que me fascinava? Quantas vezes ela havia dito que tinha certeza que ela sentia o mesmo por mim? _Inúmeras_. Porém, ela nunca saberia que eu tive coragem de agir, ela _nunca_ saberia por que eu teria que encerrar a sua vida.

E pela primeira vez desde que havia iniciado a minha missão, foi a primeira vez que eu me senti terrivelmente mal, antes mesmo de executá-la. Nem havia notado que durante a minha batalha interna havia caído de joelhos no chão acarpetado do meu quarto. Arrastei-me até que consegui encostar minhas costas em minha cama, trazendo meus joelhos ao meu peito, os abraçando com força, e enterrando meu rosto entre eles.

E se eu não cumprisse? Ou então se matasse outra no lugar dela?

Tive que rir sem humor. Eu sabia o que acontecia, eu tinha visto acontecer isso no passado. E pior que ter que matar uma mulher que já havia pelo menos aproveitado uma parte da sua vida, era ter que matar _vinte e uma_ crianças inocentes, sem pecado, com a alma e a vida ainda pura.

Rapidamente afastei esses pensamentos _nojentos_ de minha mente. Podia ser um _monstro_, mas ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade dentro de mim, e crianças, pelo menos na minha concepção, não deveriam pagar pelos pecados de seus pais, ou os que cometeriam em seu futuro.

Dessa maneira só me restava uma opção: encerrar a vida de Heidi.

Era inconcebível, era grotesco, era horripilante, mas era a única solução que eu tinha.

Maldito. Maldito. _Maldito contrato_.

Mas como com sete anos eu poderia ter discernimento para saber que ao pingar vinte e uma gotas do _meu_ sangue, sangue dos meus pais, naquele pergaminho cheio de desenhos assimétricos e interessantes, estaria me acorrentando a algo tão intolerável?

Um grito de ódio por _ele_ saiu dos meus lábios. Um dia alguém teria que acabar com aquele homem, alguém teria que matá-lo, porque ele não merecia viver. Como alguém que adota crianças _sempre_ com sete anos e os acorrenta em algo tão nojento pode continuar respirando o ar que pessoas _normais_ respiram? Como ainda existem pessoas que reverenciam este homem?

Por que eu não fazia isso? Por que eu não acabava de uma vez por todas com essa loucura que ele fazia?

Porque eu não conseguiria viver sem ver, ouvir, saber qualquer coisa de Bella. Porque eu não queria colocá-la em risco. Porque eu era um _desgraçado_ egoísta e arrogante, que prefere continuar a matar pessoas inocentes e não o verdadeiro criminoso, só para não me afastar _dela_.

Eu precisava parar de me martirizar. Eu tinha ordens a cumprir, e eu sabia que por mais que me odiasse pelo resto dos meus dias eu faria.

Levantei-me de onde estava sentado e fui até meu closet, eu precisava me _punir_.

Me punir por não ser o homem certo para Bella, e mesmo assim querer manter ela para mim.

Me punir por ter sido controlado por meu desejo e ter ido até ela, e tocar naquele corpo puro, sem pecado, naquela alma intocada.

Me punir por ter que matar.

Me punir por ter que acabar com a vida de uma das pessoas que eu mais prezava no mundo.

Sentir o chumbo e o couro contra a minha pele, me ferindo, me machucando, era _reconfortante_, mas não era ainda o suficiente. Coloquei mais força em meus movimentos, a dor era lacerante, mas ela parecia me anestesiar, me acalmar.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei naquela posição de joelhos em meio à sala da minha casa, me castigando, mas tive que parar porque meu corpo protestava. Só não tinha certeza do que ele protestava: se era de dor, de fome ou de cansaço.

Deliberadamente guardei o açoite, e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho para enfrentar todo o ritual que me esperava.

***

_**AVISO:**__** a partir daqui quem não se sente confortável lendo sobre coisas grotescas, como: assassinatos detalhados, estupros, necrofilia, mutilação, incineração e alusões satânicas; recomendo passar para a próxima parte que estará sinalizada da mesma maneira.  
Para aqueles que irão continuar a ler, eu os avisei.**_

***

Dirigia meu Volvo prateado lentamente pelas ruas de Salém em direção ao bairro marítimo da cidade onde ficava um galpão que pertencia ao prefeito de Boston. Quem em sã consciência imaginaria que uma autoridade da capital do estado estaria envolvido em uma seita que mutila e mata jovens mulheres a mais de mil anos? E que ele mesmo já havia feito isso?

_Ninguém_.

Estacionei meu carro algumas quadras do galpão, tudo para não chamar a atenção, e segui caminhando até o local. A chuva que no dia anterior havia tomado toda a cidade, havia se dissipado e o sol do outono iluminava as ruas da vila. O aroma do mar penetrava em minhas narinas, me deixando levemente anestesiado, ou pelo menos em parte, porque eu ainda ficaria mais anestesiado.

Cheguei em frente ao galpão, ele era bem conservado pelo lado de fora. Irônico ainda mais para o que acontecia dentro dele. Tirei a chave bronze meio enferrujada do meu bolso, empurrando a porta de ferro pesada para discretamente entrar naquele lugar que me dava _nojo_.

Assim que entrei naquele imenso galpão, o fogo da fornalha em que deveria incinerar os corpos ardia como o próprio inferno, isso se é verdade mesmo que o inferno era puramente fogo.

Haviam limpado o lugar, como sempre. O Dodge Charger 1970, que usava , estava estacionado da maneira que havia deixado na última sexta-feira.

No meio do galpão, o altar do sacrifício estava coberto por um novo pedaço de cetim vermelho em que uma das pontas tinha um pedestal com um pentagrama invertido e vários desenhos em suas pontas e no centro a fita enlaçada do infinito que quando desmembrada formava corretamente '6-6-6' ou o número da besta apocalíptica. Era grotesco olhar tudo aquilo quando você sabia o significado.

Próximo ao altar ficava um balcão onde ficava as ferramentas em prata que usaria. Elas se encontravam limpas e reluzentes. E na outra ponta do altar estava a ânfora em prata, com sua tampa belamente desenhada com símbolos satânicos e escrita em letras garrafais em seu centro o nome completo da vítima: _Heidi Johnson_.

Fui até a parte em que deveria me preparar para todo o ritual que faria em algumas horas. Tomei um pouco do vinho que ali estava. Vinho que contém algumas gotas de sangue de todas as minhas outras vítimas. Para _a seita_, depois que purificávamos o corpo da _'pecadora'_, seu sangue se tornava novamente puro, como o de uma criança, e isso nos dava força.

Era ridículo, eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas era _outra_ ordem que devia seguir. Óbvio que podíamos usar drogas para aumentar a liberação de endorfina e de adrenalina. Muitos não usavam outras drogas, porque diziam que o _vinho sangrento_ era suficiente para tal liberação, mas como eu não partilhava dessa teoria, usava _cocaína_.

Ela me dava à sensação de quando eu realizava o _'ritual'_, não fosse eu, mas sim outra pessoa. Doce ilusão. Eu sabia que era eu, mas minimamente a droga tornava tudo menos pior.

Alcancei o vidro de porcelana em que ficava o óleo da purificação e depois de ter me despido passei por todo meu corpo. O aroma de ervas do mediterrâneo ao mesmo tempo em que era relaxante, era repugnante, ele exalava a _morte_ para mim.

Terminado o ritual do óleo, vesti a roupa vermelho sangue que me era destinada a vestir, para em seguida sentar à mesa da natureza, e me alimentar com alimentosnaturais, tudo para mostrar que eu era mais _puro_ que aquela que deveria matar.

A salada e as frutas que estavam ali para mim eram até que saborosas, mas eu não conseguia sentir o gosto delas, só conseguia me concentrar no ato repugnante que deveria fazer. Enquanto ingeria aquele alimento e bebia aquele _maldito_ vinho, eu tentava – em vão - limpar a minha mente. Eu sabia que tudo ali era vigiado, que tinha câmeras onde aquele _filha da puta_ do meu mestre estaria me observando, por isso eu seguia os padrões que ele havia estabelecido.

Depois da ceia e do último gole do vinho, fui até onde tinha a próxima fase do ritual. Em uma folha de pergaminho, muito idêntica ao contrato que havia "assinado" com sete anos, deveria pingar o número de gotas de sangue que representavam a vítima.

Hoje eram _dez_.

Lancei um olhar ao relógio que estava ao lado, era à hora de agir. Ao lado do meu manto negro estava a minha cocaína, e acertando rapidamente três carreiras, aspirei todo o pó branco, que fez meu nariz arder e meu cérebro entorpecer enquanto o fazia. E assim que terminei, vesti o manto negro sentindo todo o peso que ele atribuía.

Caminhei até o Dodge, que estava com a chave na ignição, e vi que tudo que precisava para deixá-la desacordada estava no banco ao meu lado.

Parecia que nem a cocaína estava ajudando a esvair minha culpa, eu me sentia mais lúcido do que nunca, em nenhuma das outras vezes me senti assim, hoje eu tava _fodido_, pelo que parecia eu teria que usar mais drogas do que normalmente usava, e isso _o_ faria ficar consumido pela raiva e eu seria _castigado_.

Mas quer castigo maior do que assassinar Heidi que por tanto tempo foi uma pessoa fantástica comigo? Mas _ele _não via dessa maneira, ele somente a via como a própria encarnação do pecado.

Era terrível, mas tinha que ser feito, eu precisava fazer isso. _Infelizmente_.

Abri a porta automática do galpão, e percebi que o crepúsculo já avançava para seu fim, enquanto eu arrancava – depois do portão estar fechado - para onde eu sabia que a encontraria.

Eu torcia internamente para que ela não tivesse atendido o que aquele _"convite formal"_ propunha, mas eu sabia que ela faria. Quem não iria ao encontro de alguém que poderia lhe dar "privilégios" na universidade? Era patético como a emboscada para as vítimas eram preparadas.

Minha sorte é sempre uma merda, e ela estava lá, no lugar exato em que o bilhete que ela deve ter recebido pedia, ela olhava com apreensão em todas as direções, com medo. Claro, quem não estava com medo na cidade?

Parei o carro um pouco próximo, olhando para ver se tinha mais alguém naquela parte deserta do campus, mas como nenhum corpo ou _alguma_ parte dele fora encontrado próximo a reitoria não tinha vigilância ali. Ela só lançou um olhar rápido ao carro, ignorando o mau agouro que significava vê-lo.

A escuridão tomava todo o local, somente uma luz fraca que piscava constantemente na reitoria funcionava ao longe. Como numa universidade onde assassinatos horripilantes estavam ocorrendo ninguém se preocupava em colocar câmeras ou vigilância ali? A resposta era clara, transparente: havia membros da seita no corpo docente.

O medo de que algum desses paus mandados da porra me visse com Bella, me fez tremer. Mas eu sabia que _ele_ não a seguiria, pelo menos não até que a vissem agindo com promiscuidade, e eu faria de tudo para evitar qualquer deslize dela.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, cobri minha cabeça com o capuz do manto, pegando o clorofórmio e umedecendo o tecido de algodão o suficiente para deixá-la desacordada enquanto o ritual todo se cumpre.

Sorrateiramente sai do carro, olhando novamente em todas as direções para ver se via algum movimento ou alguém.

_Nada como sempre_.

Aproximei-me por trás de onde ela estava parada, e em um movimento ágil, prendi seus braços e sua cintura com uma mão e com a outra cobri rapidamente sua boca e nariz com o tecido encharcado de clorofórmio. Alguns segundos de movimentos bruscos, e em seguida ela estava inconsciente em meus braços.

Heidi tinha um belíssimo corpo curvilíneo, mas não me atraia como um outro corpo. Rapidamente afastei Bella dos meus pensamentos, não podia pensar nela por enquanto. Pegando uma Heidi desmaiada em meu colo a levei até o Dodge, deitando-a no banco traseiro e depois, entrando rapidamente no mesmo e seguindo para o galpão.

Rápido demais eu já estava estacionando o carro no lugar de sempre, para dar início à parte da _purificação_ propriamente dita.

Ainda com o capuz do manto cobrindo minha cabeça, a retirei do carro, sentando-a em uma cadeira próxima. Me odiando internamente comecei a retirar suas roupas. A pele dela era levemente queimada pelo sol, dando um tom dourado fascinante, seus cabelos castanhos como mogno caiam em uma cascata suave por seus ombros e costas.

Mesmo com seu corpo flácido, pude notar que seus seios eram fartos e perfeitos. A auréola era de um rosa avermelhado, e seus mamilos tinham bicos perfeitos e intumescidos - mesmo ela estando inconsciente. Sua cintura era fina, e em seu umbigo um piercing prata com alguma pedra brilhante reluzia com o fogo da fornalha que iluminava todo o galpão.

Depois de retirar as botas de salto que ela usava comecei a retirar sua calça jeans, me sentia péssimo em ter que _usar_ uma mulher dessa forma, contra a sua vontade. Mas por ser alguém que eu conhecia, já conversara, tornava a tarefa mil vezes pior, mas eu _tinha_ que fazer.

Tinha porque aquele _sádico_ filha de uma puta estava assistindo tudo, como se fosse um filme pornô comum.

Não demorou muito para que Heidi estivesse completamente nua, na minha frente. Seu corpo atrairia com toda certeza qualquer homem, mas _eu _não conseguia me sentir atraído. Não sei nem como conseguiria ficar _excitado_ para fazer a porra do ritual, provavelmente teria que usar alguma outra droga.

A peguei em meus braços, e a levei até o altar que estava coberto com o cetim vermelho. Após tê-la deitado sobre o altar, comecei a me despir, durante o ritual, deveria _só_ usar o manto. Ridículo. Quer algo pior do que _violar_ um corpo sem sua autorização?

Violar. O que meu inconsciente faz para diminuir minha culpa, eu tinha que _estuprá-la_, como alguém vê isso como a marca de purificação? Só a mente doentia _dele_.

Enquanto cobria novamente meu corpo com o manto, agora nu por baixo dele, lancei um olhar ao mesmo, nenhuma manifestação de excitação. E sabendo que seria impossível conseguir essa reação ingeri um comprimido azul dos que ficavam na bancada.

O que eles eram? _Estimulantes sexuais_, hoje mais do que nunca eu precisaria dessa merda e agüentaria a punição que ele me submeteria amanhã.

Alcancei um vidro com o óleo de ervas do mediterrâneo, e comecei a passar por seu corpo, lentamente e silenciosamente. Aquele era o primeiro vínculo com o purificar, a erradicação do pecado. Segundo a nossa _bíblia_ o corpo era a primeira manifestação do pecado, pois a vaidade que as mulheres depositavam nele era a principal arma de sedução.

_Patético_.

Será que ninguém nunca contestou que às vezes a inteligência, o carinho, até mesmo pequenos movimentos podem ser armas de sedução? Claro que não, todos tinham a mente fechada, nublada, tomada pelos ensinamentos que eram passados de geração em geração por aquele código de conduta _estúpido_.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, já nem sei mais que emoção sentir, enquanto terminava de passar o óleo pelo corpo de Heidi, o efeito do medicamento fez com que a excitação se acumulasse em meu _pau_, deixando-o ereto e pronto para aquele ato repugnante.

Era hora da segunda parte do ritual.

Depositei o vidro com o óleo na bancada ao lado, e peguei o pequeno bisturi me virei para o corpo dela. Infligir à dor no corpo imóvel. Um pequeno, mas profundo corte na vertical entre seus seios, e o líquido vermelho escuro salpicou, e deixando o bisturi na bancada ao lado novamente, peguei seu braço inerte e levei sua mão até o corte, o que fez imediatamente seus dedos ficarem rubros pelo líquido viscoso. E depois os levei ao meu _"órgão de purificação"_ para dar a ela um pouco da minha glória.

Era nojento: sangue, sexo e tudo isso que segue essa merda de ritual. Nunca me esqueço quando questionei sobre o contato de sangue e possível transmissão de doenças, sejam elas pelo sangue ou as sexualmente transmissíveis.

_Riram_ de mim.

A porra dessa seita tinha tantos membros e óbvio que eles tinham sempre alguns infiltrados em hospitais ou nas universidades - já que a cada seis meses em alguma universidade do país um membro fazia a mesma matança que eu estava fazendo em Salém - dessa maneira ficava fácil para que conseguissem o histórico médico das vítimas.

Depois que meu pênis estava lambuzado com o sangue de Heidi, peguei novamente o bisturi e fiz um corte em sua palma, dessa vez longo e mais profundo do que o de seu peito, e levei sua mão até ao pentagrama invertido com a fita enlaçada, fazendo seu sangue entrar em contato com a prata. Aquela era a oferenda do sangue _puro_, a divindade que servíamos.

_Repugnante_.

Eu sabia que o efeito do clorofórmio estava passando assim como o da cocaína que havia aspirado antes, na próxima eu teria que aumentar a quantidade, não suportava ficar lúcido fazendo essa merda.

Estava na hora da próxima fase do ritual. E como se fosse um anjo demoníaco, me posicionei em cima dela, entre suas pernas e sem pensar duas vezes – para não me sentir pior do que estava - a penetrei.

Há tanto tempo metendo em corpos sem reação que não me surpreendi com facilidade que meu pau entrou. Mesmo ela não estando excitada, o relaxamento de seu corpo era o suficiente, já que o sangue funcionava nessa questão como lubrificante. _Nojento_.

Continuei fazendo movimentos, contra o corpo inerte, até que finalmente o mesmo começou a recuperar seus sentidos, o primeiro foi o de tentar expulsar o corpo estranho que estava ali contra sua vontade. O aperto em torno de meu membro era sempre sufocante, segundo _ele_ isso significava a tentação que deveríamos lutar, era a comprovação de que aquele corpo era dominado pelo pecado, pela perversão.

O corpo de Heidi todo se contraiu, ele pressentia o perigo, ela tomou uma respiração profunda e abriu seus olhos em choque, ela viu meu rosto encoberto pelo capuz, um grito rompeu sua garganta e ecoou nas paredes do galpão, era o _momento_.

E em um movimento rápido, levei minhas mãos em seu rosto, e o torci, quebrando seu pescoço causando-lhe morte instantânea.

Me retirei de dentro dela com agilidade, agora era drenar um pouco de seu sangue, mutilar o corpo e depois queimá-lo.

Monstruoso, nojento, repugnante, asqueroso, torpe, infame, horrendo, _perverso_. Isso sim que era tudo isso.

Peguei a adaga de prata e comecei a dizer as palavras em latim de purificação, de exorcismo, ou que merda isso era:

.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, Psallite dominio  
_**(Reinos da terra, cantai a Deus, salmodiai ao Senhor)**_  
Tribuite virtutem Deo.  
_**(Reconhecei o poder de Deus.)**_  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,  
_**(Te exorcizamos, todo espírito imundo, todo poder satânico,)**_  
omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii,  
_**(toda investida do adversário infernal,)**_  
omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica."  
_**(toda legião, toda congregação e seita diabólica.)**

.

Clamar o nome de Deus em meio a um ritual satânico, mas para essa _merda_ toda em que fui submetido, era como se seguíssemos as ordens _Dele_. Como ninguém se rebelava e via que isso é tudo contra o que Ele ensina? Afastei meus pensamentos de repulsa, eu tinha que continuar toda essa _coisa_.

Levei a adaga até a artéria aorta e a perfurei, colocando em seguida o cano que depositaria o sangue em sua ânfora. O líquido rubro e viscoso fluía pelo cano até que finalmente era despejado lentamente sobre a prata, enquanto continuava o exorcismo ou que _porcaria_ isso fosse.

.

"_Ergo...  
_**(Desse modo...)**_  
Perditionis venenum propinare.  
_**(Brindai o veneno da perdição.)**_  
Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae.  
_**(Afasta-te satanás, inventor e mestre de toda mentira.)**_  
Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Deo.  
_**(Inimigo da sanidade humana. Humilhai-vos sob a poderosa mão de Deus.)**_  
Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine.  
_**(Estremecei e fugi quando invocado por nós o santo e terrível nome.)**_  
Quem inferi tremunt..."  
_**(diante de quem os infernos tremem...)**

.

Finalmente o sangue necessário já havia sido recolhido, travei a mangueira para conter o fluxo de sangue, para começar a mutilação de seu corpo. E com uma serra elétrica propriamente destinada a isso, comecei a serrar o corpo, ainda existia sangue e ele esguichava pelo meu corpo, enquanto lutava para continuar dilacerando o que um dia foi o corpo cheio de vida de Heidi.

.

_Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine.  
_**(Livra-nos, Senhor, das armadilhas do diabo.)**_  
Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  
_**(para que faças segura para ti a tua igreja, servir na liberdade, te pedimos, ouve-nos.)**_  
Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi.  
_**(Para que digneis humilhar os inimigos da Santa Igreja, te pedimos, ouve-nos.)**_  
Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos,  
_**(Os servos da Santa Igreja, te pedimos, ouve-nos,)**_  
terribilis Deo do sanctuario suo Deo israhel.  
_**(Deus terrível, do teu santuário, Deus de Israel.)**

.

A pior parte da mutilação era retirar a arcada dentária, e tentando me concentrar que na verdade era um legista, e que aquilo era necessário, o fiz. E quando essa já não estava mais conectada com o crânio, mas sim em minha mão coberta de sangue manchando aqueles dentes brancos senti o vômito se acumular em minha garganta, e para evitar qualquer erro que aumentaria minha punição joguei na emulsão arroxeada que limparia o sangue e minhas digitais, bem como corroeria um pouco, para dar um ar mais macabro, mas que ainda poderia ser facilmente reconhecível quando fossem ver quem era a vítima.

Embrulhei o corpo agora dilacerado de Heidi no tecido de cetim vermelho, e o levei até a plataforma de chumbo no qual ele seria queimado se tornado somente cinzas. E depositando os pedaços ali, narrei à última parte do ritual:

.

"_Lpse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deo, gloria patri."  
_**(Ele atribuirá força e poder ao seu povo, Deus bendito, glória ao Pai.)**

.

As labaredas longas e alaranjadas envolveram rapidamente o tecido vermelho o consumindo, em seguida envolvendo os pedaços de carne da pele mutilada. Lancei um último olhar ao corpo que já fora do _único_ amigo que já tive na vida, murmurando um _'perdão'_ internamente, me virei indo em direção oposta a um banheiro para limpar o sangue que cobria meu corpo.

Antes de entrar no banheiro despi o manto, para que ele fosse sei lá para onde, e em seguida entrei no único lugar que era fechado e sem câmeras naquele galpão.

O peso da repulsa e de toda a culpa pelo que havia feito me consumia, como eu queria entrar naquela fornalha e deixar o fogo me consumir vivo como as bruxas de Salém na época da inquisição, mas eu não era homem suficiente, eu não tinha coragem para me suicidar.

Tentei forçar minha mente a pensar em qualquer coisa fútil, mas infelizmente nada além do que havia feito há minutos atrás vinha em minha cabeça. Arrastei-me até o chuveiro, ligando a ducha violenta que começou a levar pelo ralo as manchas vermelhas que cobriam meu corpo. Queria gritar, arrancar a minha pele, me dilacerar, mas eu não conseguia. Peguei uma esponja vegetal e a enchi de sabonete líquido e água sanitária.

De tudo que havia nesse galpão a única coisa que havia implorado para trazer era o sabonete. A água sanitária que continha nele, fora algo que havia decidido colocar, talvez submeter a minha pele a uma limpeza profunda como essa fosse mais útil, mesmo que o composto químico em contato com minha pele faziam com que ela queimasse.

Terminado meu banho peguei uma toalha que estava próxima, eu iria até a minha casa e tomaria um novo banho, talvez ele me limpe de verdade, e vestindo a roupa que usava antes de todo ritual, que havia deixado no banheiro, sai do mesmo, lançando um olhar ao galpão, tudo continuava do jeito que eu havia deixado antes, mas eu sabia que o membro que executaria a próxima fase só apareceria depois que eu tivesse ido.

Olhei mais uma vez em direção a fornalha, onde corpo mutilado de Heidi ainda queimava, fiz uma oração silenciosa de perdão e desejando que ela tivesse ido para o paraíso, caminhei em direção a porta para ir embora daquele lugar.

***

_**AVISO:**__** obrigada aqueles que leram a parte mais terrível e intensa desse capítulo, infelizmente foi necessário toda essa coisa grotesca. Aqueles que não leram, desculpa por isso, mas realmente os temas abordados são bastante fortes e até mesmo repugnantes.  
A partir daqui até o final do capítulo ele continua ser tenso, mas não tão grotesco como antes. Obrigada pela compreensão e bom resto de leitura.**_

***

Assim que entrei em meu apartamento comecei a despir a roupa que usava, gostaria de queimá-la, mas isso chamaria uma atenção desnecessária para mim. Sabia que deveria me castigar com o açoite, mas eu não sabia se tinha força o suficiente para fazê-lo, eu sentia repulsa de mim, sentia fome, dor, um turbilhão de emoções.

Optei por me castigar, _foda-se_ que as minhas costas ficariam em carne-viva, ninguém as veria mesmo. E quando o açoite estava firme em minha mão comecei a golpeá-lo em minhas costas. A dor que o chumbo e o couro infligiam a ela era lacerante, mas minimamente reconfortante. Porém, como havia me castigado intensamente mais cedo, algumas chicotadas depois já faziam com que todo meu corpo protestasse, e pela primeira vez desde que havia começado essa merda toda eu _chorei_.

Chorei por ter encerrado a vida de uma pessoa que nunca havia feito nada de errado, a não ser transar com dois caras ao mesmo tempo.

Chorei por ser um monstro.

Chorei por não ter morrido naquele acidente com meus pais.

Chorei porque eu sempre teria essa alma manchada, dilacerada, tomada pelo o pior crime, pior pecado da terra: o de ser um homicida.

Chorei porque eu era fraco, covarde, egoísta e não conseguia acabar com essa merda toda, porque não poderia ficar sem ver, sentir a pessoa mais pura e altruísta que já conheci.

Chorei por amar Bella demais, e por conta disso viver nessa vida perversa e asquerosa que vivo.

Ainda tomado pelas lágrimas me arrastei até o banheiro, e sentando no piso frio, com a água gelada batendo em meus ombros e cabeça, continuei chorando e pedindo perdão. Perdão a Deus por ter que fazer isso com uma vida que Ele havia dado. Somente Ele poderia me conceder o perdão, e duvidava muito que Ele o concederia um dia.

Fiquei horas em baixo do chuveiro, somente sai quando meu corpo começou a tremer ligeiramente de frio e exaustão, eu precisava dormir, mas não poderia fazer isso ainda, e vestindo uma roupa qualquer, e colocando outra em uma mochila sai do meu apartamento. Eu precisava fazer duas coisas antes de ir a Boston para encontrar com _ele_.

Enquanto dirigia meu Volvo pelas ruas de Salém, eu sabia que _não_ deveria passar pela rua de sua casa, mas era impossível conter meu impulso, e logo me vi estacionado em frente ao seu prédio onde somente uma luz azulada – provavelmente de alguma televisão - brilhava no último andar ao lado esquerdo. Não sabia qual era o seu andar, mas torci para que fosse aquele, e que a luz viesse do seu quarto.

Mesmo a distância, considerando que ela tivesse em casa, me acalmava. A dor da ausência de seu corpo, de seu carinho era imensa. A onda de emoções que era estar _próximo_ a ela era acolhedora, fazia com que eu acreditasse que Deus havia atendido minhas preces e estava me perdoando.

Fiquei um bom tempo em frente ao seu prédio, a luz azulada havia se extinguido há tempos, e só sai da frente do mesmo quando um casal de namorados entrou pela porta de entrada.

Distraidamente guiei meu carro até a propriedade de meus pais, agora eu precisava de um tempo com eles, um tempo para pedir seu perdão. E assim que cheguei ao cemitério dos Cullen, não segui meu padrão normal de ir até a _minha_ cripta, mas me posicionei de joelhos em frente ao mausoléu de meus pais.

Era estranho, mas eu sabia que ambos estavam decepcionados comigo. Por isso fiquei ali rezando para suas almas até que o sol começou a apontar no horizonte.

Me sentia exausto. Passar horas ajoelhado sobre uma pedra de mármore não era confortável, mas eu vi isso como outra punição, obviamente sem chumbo ou couro envolvidos tornando assim um pouco mais tolerável, ou não, quando se analisava que essa punição era meus pais atribuindo.

Não queria me afastar do único lugar que fazia me sentir em casa, mas as minhas obrigações com aquele _filha de uma puta_ me chamavam, e pedindo mais uma vez o perdão de meus pais, fui até onde tinha estacionado o carro. Quando entrei no mesmo o som irritante do celular que _ele_ normalmente entrava em contato comigo sinalizava que havia uma mensagem de texto. Temendo o que estaria escrito nela, optei por ler de uma vez.

"_Parabéns pela execução de ontem. Mas estou decepcionando que você teve que usar estimulante, mas não lhe punirei porque eu sei que a promiscua era alguém que você convivia, mas uma próxima dessa e não serei tão tolerante."_

Tive que rir sem humor. Esses parabéns cheios de ameaças, é claro que ele iria me punir, só queria saber o que ele vai inventar dessa vez. E ligando o carro comecei a guiá-lo para fora da minha _casa _em direção a Boston, para me encontrar com _ele_ e toda sua cúpula de malfeitores.

Infelizmente a viagem até Boston era curta. Trinta minutos dirigindo observando o sol nascer ao leste. Meu cansaço por ter dormido somente três horas nas últimas vinte e quatro horas era arrebatador, e sabendo que teria um pouco mais de cinco horas antes de me encontrar com aqueles homens que não sabiam preservar uma vida humana, parei no primeiro Motel que vi, pedindo um quarto, e assim que entrei neste senti o grito de_ luxúria_ que transparecia, ignorando a decoração do mesmo, arrastei-me até a cama circular que era coberta por um lençol de cetim negro, e bastando minha cabeça encostar-se no travesseiro cai na inconsciência do sono.

***

Irritantemente o barulho do meu despertador começou a ressoar próximo a mim, e abrindo meus olhos em um ímpeto, meu coração instantaneamente começou a bater com mais voracidade.

Odiava ter que ir aquelas reuniões.

Odiava ter que ficar cara a cara com aqueles homens que se achavam os donos da verdade.

Odiava ter que me submeter a mais um ritual grotesco - mas esse pelo menos não envolvia assassinatos e estupros.

Mas odiava ainda mais ter que ver aquele rosto que me causava náuseas, o rosto do homem que acabara com a minha vida, pois ele havia conseguido que eu manchasse a minha alma para todo o sempre.

Peguei alguns pacotes de bolachas que havia em uma mesa próxima ao frigobar do quarto. Não deveria comer essas porcarias, mas estava sem qualquer tipo de humor e tempo para ir a um restaurante comer algo, e logo me vi saindo do Motel.

O caminho até Charlestown fora rápido, esse bairro que fora a primeira capital do estado de Massachusetts antes de Boston se tornar, e hoje em dia integrava a cidade, era historicamente rico. As construções que datavam o século XVIII e o XIX se espalhavam pelo bairro, levando imediatamente quem andava por essas ruas aquele tempo.

Se eu não soubesse qual a razão que me levara ali, até me sentiria animado em ir a um local tão lindo, mas nem mesmo a beleza radiante do _Bunker Hill Monument Park_, conseguia afastar os pensamentos de repulsa, ódio, repugnância, aversão, rancor, antipatia pelas pessoas que eram proprietárias dos carros que estavam estacionados frente a uma entrada do parque, onde estava situada a imensa casa de madeira avermelhada que era a sede da _seita_. E mesmo me odiando mais do que nunca por estar naquele lugar, sai do meu carro para entrar na mansão.

O vento frio corria pela cidade, bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos, enquanto subia a escada que levava até a porta de entrada. Faltando dois passos para que eu chegasse nela, ela se abriu. Mike, o novo órfão de sete anos, que terá sua vida destruída em breve, abriu para mim, sorrindo com felicidade.

- Eles estão te esperando, só faltava você. – disse com um sorriso animado. Somente agradeci com um aceno de cabeça, não conseguia proferir nada. Pobre criança, mal sabe o inferno que ele está se metendo.

Antes de descer para o porão, parei no armário onde nossos mantos ficavam, peguei o meu – que era o único ainda ali - e o vesti rapidamente seguindo para onde os outros estavam.

O porão como sempre estava abarrotado de membros. Nas inúmeras fileiras de cadeiras, a ordem hierárquica era visível, dos mais velhos aos mais novos. Mas como esse semestre era o _meu_, eu não me sentava junto a eles, mas sim junto com os outros três membros que se encontravam de frente para os outros.

Eles eram considerados como o _trio imaculado_, mas todos sabiam que somente um mandava, e que a história de que os três coordenavam a seita era a mais pura mentira. Porque somente _ele_, o homem que havia me tirado daquele orfanato era o que distribuía as ordens. Somente ele que explicitava as regras. Ele era o dono de todos dentro daquela casa.

Saudei os dois primeiros homens, um de cabelos loiros e olhos frios e calculistas, que acredita que somente os homens devem viver no mundo. E o outro, com seus cabelos negros e olhos apáticos que não transmitem emoção nenhuma - Caius e Marcus; eles ao lado do mestre eram os membros honorários da seita, e todo e qualquer membro devia respeito e _gratidão _a eles.

Agora só faltava um homem para reverenciar, aquele com a pele amarelada, quase como um pergaminho, cabelos negros e olhos negros dementes que transferiam um brilho maníaco. Ajoelhei-me em sua frente, e mesmo sentindo toda a repugnância que só conseguia sentir por esse homem, me curvei o saudando.

- Mestre. – murmurei.

- Olá meu bom filho, levante-se e mostre a todos como devemos nos sentir após realizar a purificação que fomos designados. – disse com sua voz melódica e carinhosa, que me enojava. Quem o visse falando calmo dessa maneira, nunca associaria esse homem a algo tão grotesco. Mas na questão dele o ditado _"as aparências enganam"_, se encaixava perfeitamente.

"Saudamos o membro que vem realizando a purificação e extinguindo a promiscuidade das jovens de hoje em dia em Salém." – pediu alterando a sua voz, transmitindo o poder que ele tinha sobre todos nós. – "Dizei todos: 'que o sangue da purificação que foi derramado nos fortaleça." – pediu.

- _Que o sangue da purificação que foi derramado nos fortaleça._ – entoou as vozes dos membros pelo porão. Agora todos me encaravam para que eu dissesse sozinho o _lema_.

- Que o sangue da purificação que foi derramado _me_ fortaleça. – disse com uma voz grave de repulsa.

Todos gritaram animados pelas minhas palavras, enquanto o próximo membro, aquele que seria o próximo a cumprir a mesma missão que eu fazia trazia a ânfora com o sangue de Heidi. Novamente a ânsia de repugnância me tomou, mas nada dessa vez eu poderia fazer, pois na frente de todos eles eu teria que ser o membro _perfeito_.

Assim que Tom colocou com delicadeza a taça sobre o balcão a nossa frente, fiz o que me cabia, e pegando tipo uma concha, afundei-a no líquido vermelho e viscoso e depois levei a boca dos anciões. Primeiro pinguei sete gotas na boca do mestre, e depois mais sete na boca dos outros dois, e os três agindo como se fossem o próprio monstro apocalíptico de três cabeças, sorriam satisfeitos, como se tivessem acabado de provar o mais incrível néctar.

A reunião transcorreu como sempre transcorria, leitura da bíblia que seguíamos, discussões sobre os rituais, e novas formas de atrair as vítimas para que não chamassem a atenção. Mais reverências a purificação, mostrando que éramos os melhores homens da face da Terra.

Tudo aquilo era uma tortura para mim, até mesmo meu açoite contra a minha pele não era castigo ou tortura nenhuma, comparada a ouvir esses homens falando.

Sem mais tardar ouvimos os sete badalos do relógio, sinalizando o fim da reunião. Todos começaram a rumar para o andar superior em direção a saída, mas como já havia constatado a minha sorte me _odeia_, e quando estava a dois passos da saída, ouvi sua voz me chamando:

- Edward, será que poderíamos conversar antes de você ir meu filho? – quem ouvia de fora poderia supor que isso fosse um pedido singelo, mas aquilo nada mais era do que uma ordem.

- Claro mestre. – confirmei com a cabeça, saindo do porão, para seguir em direção ao segundo andar da casa onde ficava seu gabinete.

Seu escritório era imenso, tirando onde estava à janela e a porta, todas as paredes eram cobertas por estantes abarrotadas por livros, com títulos clássicos e raros que qualquer biblioteca ou estudante de Literatura ficaria fascinado. Mas em meio a esses tinha livros que diziam respeito à seita, e todos os atos que foram feitos durante todo tempo que ela existe.

Até hoje não conseguia compreender como ninguém nunca descobriu quem era por trás das atrocidades que aconteciam nas cidades antigamente, e nas universidades hoje em dia. Óbvio assim como eles tinha membros infiltrados nas universidades e nos hospitais, deveriam ter na polícia, pois nunca nenhum dos membros foi preso por qualquer crime que fosse, e olha que no meio de toda a crápula, existiam todos os tipos de criminosos, além do fato de serem homicidas.

Estava em meio ao meu devaneio sobre os absurdos que todos os outros cometeram, quando o escutei entrando na sala, imediatamente levantei, porque era o respeito que deveríamos empregar, o saudando:

- Mestre.

- Edward, para de me tratar como se eu fosse _só_ o seu mestre, lembre que sou seu _pai_. Então, por favor, me chame de pai ou pelo meu nome. – pediu ponderado.

- Desculpe mes... _Aro_. – pedi.

- Tudo bem meu filho. – disse sorrindo angelical e se sentou em sua cadeira de couro, indicando para que me sentasse na que estava antes. - Como tem indo a universidade? Já decidiu o que vai fazer no próximo ano? Ainda com planos de ir para Inglaterra fazer mestrado em Literatura antiga? – perguntou amavelmente.

- Ainda não Aro, o senhor sabe que no momento estou focado cem por cento na minha missão. – disse com a voz sem emoção.

- Edward você não deve se focar _só_ em sua missão, deve pensar em seu futuro, na sua profissão e principalmente arrumar sua esposa e ter seu herdeiro, meu filho. Lembre que meu sonho ainda é ser avô. – disse sorrindo.

Sim, o herdeiro para oferecer a seita, para dá-lo a eles como oferenda e quando este tivesse vinte e um anos fazer o mesmo que venho fazendo. Nunca que faria isso com uma criança inocente; oferecer algo puro que foi feito com amor, para realizar essas atrocidades, nunca que faria isso com o _meu_ filho – se tiver um dia -, e muito menos com a Bella – porque só existia uma mulher que queria para o resto da minha vida, somente ela, porque ela era única.

- Então meu filho existe alguma moça que lhe atrai? – perguntou ansioso.

- Não Aro, provavelmente serei uma alma solitária, sem ninguém para compartilhar a minha velhice, assim como o senhor. – disse sem humor.

Ele riu, e continuou falando sobre o _meu_ futuro. Futuro que nem sei se terei. Finalmente as oito ele me liberou para ir embora, sabia que podia fazer minha refeição ali, mas também sabia que não conseguiria comer ali sem ter uma indigestão.

E quando finalmente respirei o ar puro, verdejante e gelado de outubro me senti calmo. Como se ao sair daquela casa alguém retirasse o fardo que carregava quando estava junto a eles.

***

Como eu imaginei, ele realmente me castigou. E essa semana além do reboliço da morte de Heidi na segunda-feira, no qual todo o meu curso ficou em alfa ao saber do seu assassinato, tive que cometer mais outros dois.

Na quarta-feira, fora uma loira morango muito bonita, que com o aumento da cocaína que aspirei para executar o ritual foi um pouco mais "tranqüilo" do que tinha sido o de Heidi, evitando que recorresse a estimulantes sexuais.

Entretanto, a terceira vítima da semana foi muito mais difícil de realizar o ritual, pois ela além de ser uma garota muito bonita, jovem e com toda certeza não era promiscua, ela me lembrava muito Bella, e nem mesmo o efeito quase dobrado da cocaína, e nem os estimulantes sexuais foram suficientes para que conseguisse realizar o ritual completo sem ir às lágrimas.

A falta que sentia de Bella era imensa, mas não poderia ficar com ela novamente. Não poderia trazer ela a essa vida sombria e grotesca que eu vivo. Sua ausência em minha vida seria como se estivesse caindo em um buraco negro, mas pelo menos poderia vê-la de longe.

Tenho certeza que ela ficaria abalada com a minha distância depois do que aconteceu, mas ela superaria. Ela tinha que _superar_.

E devido a minha fraqueza ao matar a última vítima, ele _ordenou_ que eu fosse até Boston imediatamente. E em baixo de uma tempestade violenta que varria a todo o estado cheguei à cidade seguindo direto para a mansão. Não fora Mike que me receber na porta, e sim _ele_, e com um olhar ultrajante, maligno e mortal ele pediu para que eu fosse até o terceiro andar – o andar da _tortura_.

E ele me torturou severamente, farpas de madeira em baixo das minhas unhas; semi-afogamento – onde tinha que tentar resistir, ao ficar sem respirar por um tempo - alicates pressionando com força minhas unhas; ficar suspenso por cordas com pesos de chumbos em meus pés para que eu sofresse uma dor lacerante nos meus ossos, músculos e ligamentos.

E toda vez aquele sádico filha de uma puta falava a mesma sentença: _"Você foi designado para realizar a purificação, nenhuma lágrima deve ser derramada por uma mulher, pois elas não merecem qualquer sentimento nosso. Foi por causa de uma vagabunda que o mundo caiu em pecado, nós somos enviados por Deus para erradicar esse mal."_

E a cada vez que essa frase ecoava em meus ouvidos, eu sentia vontade de morrer, porque era ridículo que Deus enviaria pessoas para matarem outras pessoas. Ele que havia enviado seu filho para morrer para nos livrar de nossos pecados, mas para essa maldita seita, eles acreditavam que Jesus era só um profeta, que assim como nós veio tentar erradicar o pecado que era a mulher, mas falhou miseravelmente e por isso _forjou_ sua própria morte.

_Patético_ essa suposição deles.

E depois de vinte quatro horas sendo submetido a torturas que eu nem sequer imaginava serem possíveis, ele me deixou ir embora. A tempestade do dia anterior continuava a cair sem trégua, fazendo relâmpagos explodirem no céu o iluminando. Assim como os trovões ecoavam por toda a cidade deixando-a sombria.

Eu estava exausto.

Todos os meus músculos, ossos, juntas e todas as partes do meu corpo protestavam de dor. Meu estômago latejava de fome, minha boca estava amarga e seca. Minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, eu estava fraco, sem força nenhuma, e tirando uma força hercúlea caminhei até meu carro, e forçando para me concentrar dirigi até o primeiro restaurante que vi, e debaixo da chuva que caia incessantemente e violentamente, entrei cambaleando de fome e cansaço no mesmo. Imediatamente a garçonete vendo meu estado trouxe um misto quente, enquanto uma refeição digna ficasse pronta.

Nunca apreciei tanto um alimento como aquele. Tudo parecia mais saboroso do que nunca. Nem mesmo a carne queimada do bife a parmegiana, ou o caldo de cebola fumegante que queimou minha língua foram suficientes para me fazer perder o apetite. Era como se não comesse há meses, e depois de muito satisfeito com a comida, decidi que estava pronto para voltar a minha casa e desmaiar em minha cama.

Mas doce ilusão a minha, pois quando alcancei a saída da cidade o sono me atacou e novamente me vi parando no mesmo Motel de uma semana antes, e como era sábado à noite, consegui que me deixassem ocupar um quarto por quatro horas – não era muito, mas seria o suficiente para recuperar pelo menos um pouco meu corpo cansado, e assim conseguindo chegar a Salém.

Infelizmente quatro horas depois – quando a recepção do Motel ligou no quarto exigindo que eu o desocupasse imediatamente -, eu ainda continuava exausto e com mais sono do que tinha antes. E praticamente me arrastando fui até o frigobar, onde peguei um energético e o virei de uma vez. Eu sabia que essa bebida não seguraria muito meu sono, mas pelo menos foi um estimulante. E assim às três da manhã estava deixando Boston, fazendo o som de um rock pesado e extremamente alto ressoar pelo carro, para que evitasse me fazer cair no sono.

Nunca os trinta quilômetros até Salém pareceram tão longe, assim faltando cinco quilômetros para chegar à cidade o sono começou a me tomar, e notando que estava próximo a casa dos meus pais, decidi descansar um pouco próximo a eles.

O vento forçava sua passagem violentamente por entre as árvores, os pingos de chuva eram grossos e pesados, e quando esses batiam contra o carro pareciam pedras de gelo. Uma névoa esbranquiçada tomava toda a pequena estrada até minha propriedade, e nem mesmo os faróis altos do Volvo eram suficientes para enxergar a um metro a minha frente.

Fazia anos que eu não via uma tempestade como aquela. E mesmo os raros momentos em que os riscos ecléticos dos relâmpagos iluminavam o céu, tudo parecia incontestavelmente aterrorizante.

Quando finalmente consegui visualizar as ruínas de minha casa, que com a chuva incessante e a neblina funesta fazia parecer que meu pior pesadelo ganhasse vida. Porém, ao observar o restante da propriedade, verificando se a igreja e os mausoléus de minha família ainda estavam ali, algo chamou a minha atenção. Algo que definitivamente não pertencia aquele lugar.

Uma picape Chevy vermelha bastante antiga estava estacionada próxima a entrada do cemitério de minha família. E seus faróis fracos tentavam iluminar – inutilmente - o mesmo. Aquela cena me causou calafrios.

Será que alguém fora assassinado dentro da minha propriedade? E o assassino deixou o carro da vitima – com possivelmente seu corpo ali? Será que alguém havia se perdido e por acaso entrou ali esperando a tempestade passar? Ou será ainda a prova de um mau agouro, a prova de que a morte fora se encontrar comigo?

Parei meu carro próximo a picape, evitando deixar meus faróis ligados, peguei uma pequena lanterna no porta luvas, e sai do carro embaixo da tempestade. As poças que a chuva fizera no gramado pareciam como imensas piscinas e de nenhuma forma era possível evitá-las, assim quando pisava nelas, fazia com que a água e a lama se espalharem pela minha roupa.

Involuntariamente quando me aproximava da picape, comecei a tremer ligeiramente. Um temor desenfreado começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Parecia que eu via um maníaco qualquer pulando na minha frente e me matando sem piedade.

Mas ao chegar próximo a porta do motorista da picape, notei que a porta estava um pouco aberta, e fazendo uma prece aos céus abri a mesma. A cabine da picape estava vazia, somente o cheiro de mofo, água, coisa velha e algo extremamente familiar preenchiam o ar da mesma. Rapidamente desliguei os faróis do carro, eu pegaria o _desgraçado_ que havia invadido minha propriedade, e o _mataria_ sem piedade.

E caminhando a passos decididos, espalhando a água das pequenas e grandes poças por todo lugar, mas principalmente em minhas botas pretas e em minha calça, adentrei o cemitério de minha família.

O silêncio fúnebre que preenchia o ar parecia dez vezes pior, até mesmo o som da chuva ou do vento assobiando eram ao mesmo tempo abafado e ensurdecedor. Observei cada um dos mausoléus, observando se haviam violado alguma delas. Felizmente o idiota que fora até ali não perturbara o sono eterno de meus antepassados, mas ao olhar a última cripta a que me pertencia, vi que a porta estava um pouco aberta, diferentemente do que eu a deixei quando estive ali com Bella.

Corri meus olhos novamente por todo o cemitério, ainda não tinha sinal do invasor, e deixando a lanterna iluminando somente o chão, comecei ir em direção a minha futura _casa_, quem quer que seja que havia entrado em minha propriedade estava ali.

Meu coração batia descontrolavelmente, o sono que sentia minutos antes fora totalmente dissipado, eu só conseguia manter um pensamento: _Bella_, e nem sei bem o porque.

A ausência dela em minha vida durante essa semana, principalmente depois de ter passado horas maravilhosas ao seu lado, me asfixiava, me matava lentamente, me adoecia, e nem mesmo o medo sufocante que estava sentindo era suficiente para tirá-la do meu pensamento, ainda mais com meus batimentos cardíacos e pulsação aumentando a cada passo que dava. Minha respiração arfante ecoava em meus ouvidos, como se previsse o pior, o inevitável.

E quando estava frente a frente ao meu jazido, o medo parecia se esvair conforme a água pesada e gelada da chuva batia contra mim, e num ímpeto de coragem e vontade de descobrir o que tinha ali dentro me tomou, então rapidamente empurrei a portinhola de ferro negro e quando coloquei meu pé dentro da cripta, o sensor de movimentos não ascendeu a luz.

Eu queria sentir medo, mas não conseguia. Eu só conseguia sentir _euforia_. Rapidamente ascendi novamente à lanterna que trazia em mãos, e com ela iluminei o interior da cripta.

Tudo estava da mesma maneira que havia sido deixado a mais de uma semana. Um suspiro que era um misto de alívio e raiva me tomou, e quando abaixei a luz da lanterna pude visualizar algo tremulo embaixo de um cobertor escuro em cima da bancada, onde ficava meu colchonete.

Será que alguém ali estava doente? Talvez com medo?

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente, e quando finalmente estava próximo a pessoa, é que eu vi os longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados que emanavam um inconfundível aroma de morango. O som da chuva e do vento se extinguiu imediatamente em meus ouvidos, o único som que conseguia ouvir era de sua respiração que estava descompassada, enquanto Bella tremia ferozmente.

Eu queria tocá-la, acariciar seu rosto, afagar seus cabelos, mas eu não podia. Tudo porque eu deveria ficar longe dela, não poderia contaminá-la com o meu espírito ruim, com minha alma mutilada, por isso a chamei:

- Bella? Bella, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntei temeroso, mas não obtive resposta dela. Um medo que tinha muito haver com o instinto protetor que tenho por ela começou a me tomar, e jogando para o alto toda a cautela, e todas as regras que criei, ajoelhei ao lado de onde ela estava deitada, e vendo que seus cabelos úmidos cobriam seu rosto os afastei.

Quando minha pele tocou a dela, senti uma corrente elétrica muito mais intensa do que há de uma semana passar pelo meu corpo, e acredito que ela deve ter sentindo alguma coisa, pois começou a murmurar algo incoerentemente. Estava tão estupefato com a eletricidade que corria entre nós, que só depois de alguns segundos notei que sua testa estava um pouco molhada de suor e sua pele parecia arder.

O terror tomou todo meu ser. Bella estava doente, e invés de estar em sua casa, protegida, estava ali. Eu queria saber o porquê dela estar ali, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Será que haviam a descoberto e para me deixar mais atento a minha missão fizeram algo a ela?

Todos os cenários que a minha mente formava eram medonhos, eu não conseguia ter um pensamento positivo, ainda mais a sentindo tremer enrolada em uma bola, queimando de febre. Desesperado por qualquer explicação dela, voltei a chamá-la, mas nada ela falava.

A chuva caia mais forte do que antes. O veto uivava entre as árvores do vale próximo ao mausoléu. Os trovões eram mais altos do que antes, e agora eram acompanhados de raios que estralavam ao longe. Não podia sair com ela em meus braços no meio daquele temporal, pois ela poderia ficar pior do que já está. Minha única preocupação era com Bella, somente ela.

A chamei mais algumas vezes, tentando persuadi-la a acordar, mas nada fazia efeito. Lágrimas silenciosas e perturbadoras deslizavam pelo me rosto. Eu temia perde-la, por mais que nunca a tive. Ajoelhado ao seu lado naquela cripta, eu via meu mundo se ruindo, como se fosse um castelo de cartas. Segurava sua mão como se minha vida dependesse disso, e _dependia_.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ela ainda tremia de frio. O filete de suor em sua testa ainda estava lá, e sua pele parecia consumida pelo fogo, de tão quente que estava, seu rosto estava translúcido de tão pálido também. Comecei a fazer mil e uma preces aos céus, para que nada de sério acontecesse com ela, mas parecia que nada adiantava. Tentei forçar a minha mente para lembrar o que fazia nessa situação, mas nada me vinha em mente.

Eu _precisava_ deixá-la aquecida.

Eu tinha que deixá-la _quente_.

Era isso! Eu precisava aquecê-la. Mas como faria isso?

A roupa que estava vestindo estava toda molhada, não poderia aquecê-la com ela. Foi assim que um súbito de coragem que comecei a despir minhas roupas. Minha pele não estava muito quente, mas eu sabia que era questão de segundos até ela recuperar sua temperatura normal. Isso seria o suficiente para mantê-la aquecida e quem sabe pudesse diminuir sua febre.

Quando finalmente estava só de boxer – que era a única peça seca, o que agradeci aos céus -, afastei o cobertor que a cobria para deitar ao seu lado. Mas quando fiz isso o choque me tomou.

Suas roupas estavam tão ou mais molhadas do que as minhas, e me xingando internamente, comecei a despi-la, para evitar que uma pneunômia a tomasse. Foi inevitável enquanto fazia isso, não me lembrar da violência, dos atos grotescos e repugnantes que cometia, mas tentei ao máximo afastá-los de minha mente, eu sabia que _nunca_ iria violá-la, que nunca a mataria, nunca seria capaz de fazer nada contra ela, ainda mais contra sua vontade.

Felizmente a camiseta que ela usava por debaixo de seus casacos estava seca, fazendo com que assim eu não precisasse retirá-la. Bella estava totalmente inconsciente, mais frágil do que qualquer outra pessoa, e isso me aterrorizava.

A deitei novamente em cima da bancada, a enrolando em volta do cobertor, enquanto ia até a porta da cripta e a fechava, para em seguida deitar ao seu lado, a abraçando.

Alguns minutos depois, comecei a sentir frio. Bella tremia mais do que antes, e eu também estava começando a tremer. Só conseguia pensar que a minha idéia de tentar aquecê-la assim era ridícula. Sabia que não conseguiria vestir as nossas roupas novamente, por conta delas estarem molhadas. Um ódio por mim mesmo começou a crescer em meu peito. Eu queria me bater por ter feito isso, não deveria ter nos despido para tentar aquecê-la.

Me odiando mais do que nunca, desvinculei meus braços de seu corpo, para desenrolar o cobertor que havia colocado como um casulo em volta dela, e depois que seu corpo estava livre do mesmo, mas ainda tremendo, abracei com força, fazendo com que nossas peles se tocassem e aquela corrente elétrica que havia sentindo antes, parecia multiplicar quando nossas peles estavam se tocando.

Toda a angústia, medo, raiva, e todos os outros pensamentos e sentimentos negativos que me dominavam se esvaiam pela freqüência da corrente que nos embalava. Meu coração acelerou como se tivesse prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Ela inconscientemente embolou suas pernas numa trama incrível entre as minhas, suas mãos pousavam em meu peito, sua respiração parecia mais tranqüila do que estava antes, e seu tremor parecia se esvair a cada segundo.

Joguei o cobertor em cima de nós, para que este isolasse o vento gelado que entrava sei lá de onde na cripta. O aroma que emanava dela me entorpecia; frésias, lavanda, pergaminho e mel, e de seus cabelos um perfume único e adocicado de morango.

Inalei seu perfume com fervor, ele era o melhor aroma que já senti, sorrindo satisfeito por estar com ela, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, indo até o meio de suas costas, enquanto meu rosto, com a barba por fazer, afagava o seu rosto que parecia pêssego de tão macia e suave que era a pele.

Era incrível estar ali com ela, e sem conseguir controlar meus instintos comecei a depositar suaves beijos em seu rosto, em seus cabelos. Por mais que a circunstância fosse terrível, eu me sentia satisfeito, feliz, como nunca estive antes, e devido à felicidade que sentia comecei a murmurar uma cantiga de ninar, que veio em minha cabeça.

Sua respiração calma contra meu pescoço me levava a outra realidade, eu me sentia completo, como se nada no mundo fosse melhor do que aquilo. Sorri satisfeito antes de murmurar em seu ouvido:

- _Eu te amo_, Bella. Mais do que minha própria vida. – e em seguida depositei um beijo longo e demorado em sua testa, tentando transparecer todo o amor que sentia por ela.

A apertei mais forte em meus braços, tentando mostrar através daquele gesto o quanto eu a amava. Sua respiração ficou arfante, então ela voltou a murmurar, ignorei até que consegui distinguir algo.

- _Edward_... – assim que ouvi meu nome sair por seus lábios, sorri satisfeito, provavelmente ela estava acordando.

- Bella, sou eu meu _amor_, como você está se sentindo? – perguntei nervosamente, mas não obtive resposta por um bom até que novamente ela murmurou:

- Edward... _eu te amo_.

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/A:**__ Hey, hey amores!!!_

_Eu sei… eu sou uma tremenda de uma tratante! Prometi que este capítulo não iria demorar, e demorou quase dois meses. MILHÕES DE PERDÕES!!!_

_Esse capítulo foi bastante complicado para escrever, foram quase quatro semanas para concluir, afinal a implicação moral e pessoal que empreguei principalmente no POV do Edward foi bastante terrível para mim. Para vocês terem uma idéia, toda vez que leio o ritual (até mesmo depois de ler mais de oito vezes), me sinto mal, como se um nó se formasse em minha garganta tornando impossível a continuação da leitura. Quem leu esse trecho sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer, a cada palavra que eu escrevia me sentia mal, mas como eu disse anteriormente, foi algo que me submeti ao escrever essa fanfic. Poderia não ter feito assim? Poderia, mas duvido que teria a mesma essência que consegui obter nesse capítulo._

_Nas reviews de vocês todas estavam temerosas que fosse a Bella a próxima vítima dele, ou talvez Alice, mas realmente eu fiz de propósito essa dúvida no capítulo passado. *HUAHUAHUA*_

_Só para deixar claro: Edward abomina o que ele faz, mas ele não "desiste", porque não pode, acho que nesse capítulo eu deixei bem claro que ele odeia tudo aquilo, mas não desiste porque é um __fraco__, Bella por sua vez, apesar de ter uma vida fodida é mais forte emocionalmente que ele; e algo que quis deixar transparente em seu POV foi sobre sua relação com Jacob._

_Sei que as cabeças de vocês devem estar um nó de confusão, cheia das mais incríveis e absurdas perguntas, mas eu que sou uma pessoa perturbada e 'dumal' (como vocês andam me chamando) farei aquelas perguntinhas, e espero que vocês me respondam:_

_1º) Vimos que ele tentou de todas as maneiras ficar longe dela, mas inesperadamente ele a encontrou em sua futura casa, o que será que vai acontecer depois dessa declaração inconsciente de Bella?_

_2º) Como vimos neste capítulo, Jacob tem ciúmes excessivo de Bella, algo como se ele não suportasse vê-la feliz, o que vocês acham que ele fará para atrapalhar o relacionamento entre o Edward e a Bella?_

_3º) Ficou claro que Edward é mantido 24 horas sobre vigilância da Seita, será que eles já sabem da existência de Bella, e programam seu assassinato?_

_4º) Edward e Bella são totalmente diferentes entre si, ela o vê como um anjo da mesma maneira que ele a vê como uma santa, mas será que quando suas verdadeiras facetas aparecerem eles continuaram se admirando? E se Bella descobrir quem ele é, ela terá honra de denunciá-lo?_

_5º) Vocês notaram a similaridade de eventos numéricos, simbologia e mitologia por trás da história?_

_6º) O que vocês acharam da minha narrativa sobre o ritual, as sensações que o Edward passou quando o realizava, sua amargura em realizá-lo, ou de estar junto dos outros membros da seita? Acharam que tudo ficou muito fantasioso? Ou talvez muito ridículo. Algo que deveria ter sido totalmente dispensado?_

_7º) Existe algum quesito ou algo que eu deveria mudar, ou então acrescentar? Devo manter esse ritmo pré-estabelecido por mim, com essa aura sombria, ou devo deixar tudo um pouco mais ameno?_

_Para esse capítulo são essas questões, afinal agora só falta mais dois para que descobrirmos o desfecho dessa história maluca, que minha mente perturbada elaborou, e lembrem-se amores, tudo o que relatei no ritual eu ABOMINO!!!_

_Agradeço a todos que esperaram pacientemente por esse capítulo, o próximo será mais fácil de escrever. Obrigada a todas as reviews e comentários, vocês foram incríveis respondendo minhas questões no capítulo anterior, espero que vocês me respondam e deixem suas opiniões sobre esse capítulo, ok?!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por todo o carinho e atenção, e lembrem-se: __**AMO MUITO VOCÊS!!!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

***  
ps.: Não deixem de entrar na comunidade do Orkut do projeto que essa fanfic participa:  
**http://www**_(ponto)_**orkut**_(ponto)_**com**_(ponto)_**br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773**  
E também não deixem de entrar, no meu blog, lá sempre tem novidades sobre todas as minhas fanfictions, bem como spoilers desta:  
**http://caroldramaqueen**_(ponto)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B:**__ Caramba! O capitulo foi realmente TENSO! Prova disso foram o vários e-mails que troquei com a Dona Carol pra poder dar uma força nesse POV do Edward que era pra sair exatamente como saiu: chocante._

_A preocupação da Carol em saber se vocês tão gostando só vem mostrar como ela se motiva com a opinião de vocês, tanto é que mesmo se sentindo mal com as palavras e sentimentos do Edward, ela seguiu em frente pra retratar da melhor maneira possível como a situação se passava exatamente na cabeça dele. Por isso, vamos responder as questões dela e contribuir para que ' A Seita ' continue sendo essa fic tremendamente envolvente!_

_Adorei as atitudes da Bella! Mesmo doente, ela foi atrás do que interessava, e imagino o que nos aguarda depois dessa declaração tão sincera dentro do Mausoléu do Edward! Foi uma decisão inusitada dela, e acho que pegou muitos dos leitores (e essa beta também, diga-se de passagem!) bem desprevenidos! Minha mente e meu coração já anseiam loucamente pra saber como vai se desenrolar a cena entre os dois. A Carol realmente sabe o que faz, sabe exatamente onde nos afligir! Malvada! Auhauhaua!_

_Não deixem de deixar suas reviews, queridos(as)! É essa a alma do negócio, só assim pra Carol continuar mantendo o alto nível dessa fic!Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! * roendo as unhas do pé já *_

_Beijos,_

_Tod._


	6. Chapter 04: Ab Imo Pectore

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

.

.

Capítulo 04 – _Ab Imo Pectore__*_

.

"**Mas nem todo o arrependimento do mundo pode  
apagar a alegria que me dá um único minuto na presença dela.  
Basta unires nossas mãos com santas palavras,  
que depois a morte, essa devoradora do amor,  
pode fazer o que bem entender.  
Assim me basta poder chamá-la de minha."  
**William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta (Ato II, Cena VI)

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Isabella Swan**_

.

Eu não sentia mais frio.

Na verdade eu nunca estive _tão_ quente e confortável. Os tremores e o mal estar que tomavam conta de mim horas atrás pareciam ter se evaporado. Mantive meus olhos fechados, e continuei imóvel para me manter aquecida, de maneira que conseguia ouvir os grossos pingos da chuva batendo contra o telhado de onde estava. O vento assobiava por entre as árvores, transmitindo uma paz interior inexplicável.

Concentrei-me nos sons exteriores e no calor que me confortava. O colchonete em que estava deitada emitia um calor quase _humano_, era reconfortante. Aos poucos meus sentidos ainda nublados pelo sono, começaram a se recuperar, e o primeiro som que ouvi foi de uma respiração calma e serena, próxima a mim.

Não consegui sentir medo, ou ficar apavorada, eu me sentia _amada_.

Tive que rir com meus pensamentos, provavelmente eu ainda estava delirando como na noite passada, onde eu tive certeza que ouvi Edward. Mas ele não estaria ali comigo. Porque ele nem sequer sabia que eu estava ali.

Mantendo meus olhos fechados, ainda entorpecida pelo sono, me movimentei para mergulhar ainda mais naquela aura quente e reconfortante que emanava do colchonete e do cobertor, mas quando me movimentei pude sentir outro corpo próximo a mim. Imediatamente meu coração começou a palpitar ferozmente, fazendo suas batidas ecoar em meus ouvidos de tão forte.

Sua ferocidade não era por medo ou apreensão. Ele batia naquela velocidade consumido pela _adrenalina_. Eu queria abrir meus olhos, mas temia o que poderia encontrar, dessa forma me aproximei mais do corpo estranho e quente que estava ao meu lado.

Minha cabeça estava em seu ombro, enquanto algo absurdamente quente e amável – provavelmente uma mão - tocava a base de minha coluna em um pedaço de pele exposta, a corrente elétrica sobrenatural que corria do encontro dessas peles expostas pareciam labaredas de fogo. Queria saber como minha imaginação – se fosse ela mesma – havia conseguido criar tudo isso.

Aproximei-me mais do corpo estranho, dessa forma pude sentir sua fragrância. Hortelã, mel, lavanda e sol. Eu conhecia esse aroma. Como eu senti falta _dele_ nos últimos dias. Lentamente comecei a abrir meus olhos, enquanto um sorriso de vitória e saudade crescia em meu rosto.

Quando, finalmente, meus olhos estavam abertos, pude constatar o que todo o meu corpo já sabia desde o segundo que despertou. Os cabelos bronzes bagunçados lhe caiam na testa, as bochechas pálidas estavam levemente tingidas de rosa, seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos emanando seu hálito mentolado, e seus olhos que eram como esmeraldas estavam escondidas por suas pálpebras, que possuíam uma espessa cortina de cílios negros que batiam contra suas bochechas. Era a pessoa que eu mais queria que estivesse comigo nos últimos dias estava bem ali, me _aquecendo_.

Sorri satisfeita, me aproximando mais do corpo quente e que emanava amor de Edward, enquanto seus braços me apertavam mais. Foi nesse exato segundo que pude sentir que nossas pernas estavam nuas e se tocando em um enlace sedutor.

Meu coração que estava voltando aos batimentos normais; começou a acelerar novamente, enquanto eu me afastava minimamente do corpo dele para verificar nossa situação.

O cobertor que havia trazido cobria totalmente a mim, mas pela textura dos tecidos confirmei que vestia somente calcinha, sutiã e camiseta. Por sua vez o cobertor cobria _parcialmente _Edward, mais especificamente suas coxas e quadril, mas esticando um pouco meus olhos notei que ele vestia somente uma boxer branca, sem nenhuma camiseta ou qualquer outra peça.

Meus olhos cobiçosos viajaram por seu peitoral definido, mas não muito musculoso, seus poucos músculos existentes eram esguios e longínquos, mas impossíveis de não fazer sua imaginação viajar, imaginando estar _mais_ entre eles. Delicadamente passei meus dedos suavemente por seus músculos, sentindo o calor emanando de seu corpo, para as pontas dos meus dedos, fazendo com que uma pressão e um calor diferente aumentarem mais e mais no meu baixo ventre.

Nunca desejei tanto poder sentir sua pele contra a minha. Nunca desejei tanto fazer meus lábios correrem por seu corpo. Nunca desejei tanto ser de alguém como eu desejava ser de Edward.

Conforme meus dedos acariciavam seu peitoral sentia uma emoção, um amor, um desejo crescente me tomando. Minha excitação me dominava, podia sentir meus músculos pélvicos se contraindo. Meus lábios pareciam formigar, desejando depositar beijos em todo peitoral e abdômen de Edward.

Todas as vontades que sentia naquele segundo pareciam se multiplicar, eu queria fazer _coisas_ com Edward, que nunca pude sequer imaginar com ninguém ou até mesmo com ele, pelo menos não antes daquele segundo.

Eu sabia que se ele acordasse me repreenderia. Naquele _único_ dia que estive ao seu lado, pude notar algo que Edward odiava, e era que eu me rebaixasse a ele, que me submetesse a ele e suas vontades, mas... eu _necessitava_ que meus lábios tocassem sua pele. Deliberadamente abaixei meu rosto, e de maneira tão singela, tão suave, depositei um beijo em sua clavícula, beijo que era só um simples roçar de lábios.

O pequeno e singelo gesto não foi _satisfatório_. Eu precisava de mais. Precisava sentir o gosto da pele de Edward me consumindo, me envolvendo. A minha necessidade era tão imensa, que era como se precisasse de ar. Abaixei ainda mais meu rosto, de maneira que meus lábios agora estavam a centímetros de seu peitoral, eu podia ouvir seu coração palpitando sob sua pele, o som era amável, calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo _erótico_.

O palpitar de seu coração fez a pressão em meu baixo ventre aumentar mais, juntamente com a contração de meus músculos pélvicos, aumentando o calor crescente em meu centro. Vi a necessidade de umedecer meus lábios antes de depositar um beijo aberto e luxuriante em seu peitoral acima de seu coração.

Senti meu próprio coração batendo muito mais rápido, enquanto a pele de Edward se arrepiava toda. Sorri satisfeita novamente, seu corpo _gostava_ daquela situação e dessa forma continuei depositando beijos abertos e luxuriantes em todo lugar que conseguia. E cada novo roçar de meus lábios eu podia sentir o gosto de sua pele em minha boca.

Inesperadamente depois de um tempo, senti Edward se mexendo ao meu lado, fazendo com que quase meu corpo ficasse em cima do dele. Segurei uma respiração profunda, pois imaginei que ele estivesse acordando, mas não era isso, ele somente teve um tempo para murmurar meu nome em seu sonho.

_Não podia ser mais perfeito_.

Sorri animada, enquanto depositava um beijo na curvatura de seu pescoço, que pareceu ter um efeito afrodisíaco, pois além de Edward me abraçar com força, ele gemeu pelo contato. Repeti minha ação, para em seguida ser cumprimentada por duas esmeraldas flamejantes me encarando.

Eu queria mais do que nunca avançar meus lábios desejosos contra os seus que estavam vermelhos, cor de carne, mas contive meu desejo somente mordiscando meu lábio inferior com força, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seu peitoral.

O olhar de Edward era um misto de satisfação e confusão. Não recebendo nenhuma intervenção dele, mantendo nossos olhos conectados, abaixei-me depositando um novo beijo aberto em cima de seu coração.

Inesperadamente o seu olhar se tornou apavorado e repreendedor. Eu deveria temer, mas não tive essa ação, simplesmente sorri inocentemente enquanto meus dedos faziam desenhos suaves em seu peitoral, e abusando da minha sorte abaixei para depositar mais um beijo, mas Edward foi mais rápido, segurando meus pulsos, e me deitando sobre o colchonete frio e me cobrindo rapidamente.

- Bella, você está melhor? – perguntou com sua voz grossa pelo sono, mas não menos envolvente.

- Sim. – respondi com um fio de voz, sentindo minha pele ganhando uma tonalidade vermelha.

- Bella, você estava queimando em febre ontem! – ele levou sua mão quente, grande e um pouco áspera a minha testa, sentindo minha temperatura. -, mas parece que ela diminuiu, você... – ele lançou um olhar por meu corpo, em seguida pelo seu e um novo brilho de pavor tomou aqueles olhos esmeraldinos. – Perdão Bella, você estava tremendo de frio, e sua roupa estava molhada, e eu precisava te manter aquecida, mas também estava molhado, então retirei minha roupa e depois a sua, mas _nunca_ eu iria fazer qualquer coisa com você! Eu sou um estúpido Bella, perdão, perdão, perdão, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando te despi. – ele divagava rapidamente, muito parecido com Alice quando ela tentava explicar uma de suas traquinagens.

Ignorei o que ele dizia e levei meus dedos pequenos, pálidos e um pouco gélidos até seus lábios o fazendo calar. Seus olhos arregalaram com o contato dos meus dedos em seus lábios, senti que ele iria protestar novamente, mas pressionei-os com mais força , impedindo.

- Edward, eu não vou te perdoar. – disse suavemente, seus olhos ficaram desesperadores, temiam o pior. Sorri torto e completei: - Porque _não_ tem o que perdoar.

Os olhos verdes que me hipnotizavam criaram um aspecto confuso, como se o seu dono tivesse absorvendo o que eu havia dito.

- Bella, você ainda deve estar delirando de febre, deveria te levar a um hospital agora. – ele disse convencidamente, começando a afastar o cobertor para se levantar, mas fui incrivelmente mais rápida que ele, e antes que se quer que ele se levantasse, levei meus lábios aos seus.

Meus lábios estavam meio secos, e bateram com violência contra os lábios de Edward, mas não me importei eu o queria ali comigo, me beijando, me _possuindo_.

- Não preciso ir para um hospital, eu preciso ficar aqui com _você_. – murmurei contra seus lábios. Ele fechou seus olhos com força, suspirando pesadamente, parecia avaliar suas ações, suas ponderações.

- Tudo bem Bella, não seria prudente da minha parte te retirar desse mausoléu embaixo dessa chuva, seria sua própria _morte_. – disse enquanto um pequeno arrepio passava por seu corpo. – Mas eu posso sair e ir buscar algo para você, um medicamento ou comida. – disse me afastando dele e começando a se levantar.

- Não! – exclamei, o puxando pelo braço, para mantê-lo sentado. – Não quero que você vá Edward, fique aqui comigo. – implorei.

- Eu vou voltar Bella. – disse dando-me um sorriso reconfortante.

- Eu não _quero_ que você saia Edward, eu não quero medicamentos, não quero comida, eu só quero você. – pedi desesperada.

- Bella. – Edward me advertiu se levantando da bancada onde o colchonete estava. Vendo ele se afastando de mim timidamente, indo até um amontoado de roupas molhadas no chão, fez que um desespero, uma necessidade de tê-lo ao meu lado gritasse, e sem pensar duas vezes o chamei, na verdade quase _gritei_.

- _Edward_? – assim que seu nome rompeu por meus lábios em uma altitude considerável, ele rapidamente voltou seus olhos e seu corpo para onde eu estava, e jogando para escanteio toda e qualquer timidez que tenho, levei minhas mãos a barra de minha camiseta e a tirei com agilidade, o que era incrível para mim.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, a cor de suas bochechas ficou um misto de palidez com vermelhidão. Notei ele umedecendo seus lábios luxuriosos, enquanto sua respiração ficou desigual, e seu pomo de adão parecia ganhar vida própria em seu pescoço.

- Bella, o-o qu-que vo-vo-cê est-á faz-fazen-do? – perguntou gaguejando, algo que nunca imaginei um dia ver acontecer com Edward. Sorri sedutoramente, e sem qualquer inibição sussurrei da maneira mais luxuriante que podia.

- Eu quero você Edward. Eu quero que você me ame. Quero que você _me faça_ mulher. – pedi, me ajoelhando sobre a bancada e esticando minhas mãos para ele. Seus olhos flamejaram. Ele parecia estar em guerra consigo mesmo, sua boca abria e fechava várias vezes, mas nenhum som saia por ela.

Comecei a temer que ele me odiasse, que estava procurando uma maneira cavalheiresca de me dizer que eu não era desejosa, ou então que ele nunca tocaria em mim, porque era uma amaldiçoada, que a _doença_ de infidelidade da minha mãe havia passado para mim, que eu não era confiável. Engoli em seco, observando Edward em sua batalha interna, seus olhos pareciam querer olhar outro lugar que não meus olhos, mas seu dono brigava com eles para mantê-los ali imperturbáveis nos meus.

- _Por favor_. – implorei com um fio de voz depois de longos minutos em um silêncio claustrofóbico. Edward fechou seus olhos, e uma respiração pesada escapou por seus lábios. Novamente o medo me tomou, e lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a nascer em meus olhos, deixando minha visão toda embaçada.

Eu me sentia derrotada, destruída, morta. Nem mesmo o grande amor da minha vida, aquele que fora o único que me interessou romanticamente, sexualmente, emocionalmente, me desejava. Ninguém me amaria, pois não nasci para ser amada, essa era a conclusão mais óbvia.

Então inesperadamente senti mãos quentes e masculinas segurando meu rosto, enquanto lábios voluptuosos secavam através de beijos minhas lágrimas. Abri meus olhos - que estavam consideravelmente embaçados - para ser presenteada com duas esmeraldas me fitando com intensidade. Ficamos um longo tempo somente com nossos olhares conectados. Verde e castanho em um enlace, em um envolvimento único.

Edward mantinha suas mãos em meu rosto, passando tranqüilidade enquanto minhas mãos se contorciam inconscientemente em meu colo. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas senti medo de fazê-lo. Eu queria dizer algo, mas tinha medo de ser repreendida. Mas o que adianta uma vida de medos se não tiver os arrependimentos?

Lentamente levei minhas mãos até as suas que estavam ainda em meu rosto, e quando elas se encontraram pude sentir não só a corrente elétrica inexplicável que existia entre nós. Senti também carinho, amor, respeito. Meus dedos desenharam pequenos círculos em sua mão, e aquele gesto parecia acalmar a mim e a Edward. Meu coração palpitava rapidamente em ansiedade, meu corpo ansiava ter o dele junto ao meu. Tomei uma respiração profunda, inalando o perfume inconfundível e viciante de Edward. Concentrei-me naqueles orbes brilhantes.

- Por favor. – murmurei mais uma vez, e desta vez não recebi nenhuma objeção de Edward, mas sim seus lábios contra os meus, e em seguida ele me deitando contra o colchonete, moldando seu corpo ao meu.

Seus lábios eram gentis e calmos. Seus dedos se envolviam entre meus cabelos com suavidade. Sua língua massageava a minha em uma dança exótica e apaixonada. Eu estava entorpecida, não conseguia acreditar que ele havia concordado com a minha proposta, e isso me fez sentir _poderosa_.

Enlacei meus dedos entre seus cabelos cobres e sedosos, o trazendo mais próximo a mim, fazendo com que minha língua acariciasse a sua, da mesma maneira que minhas mãos acariciavam os cabelos de Edward.

Nossos lábios completavam-se como os encaixes de um quebra cabeça, eram peças inseparáveis, eram excepcionalmente inerentes, fazendo com que nada nem ninguém fosse capaz de nos separar, porque era algo que a natureza havia determinado, algo que havia sido escrito por um ser superior. Um ser que havia nos designado a ser _almas gêmeas_.

Minhas mãos em seus cabelos seguiram para sua nuca, pressionando levemente, da mesma maneira que as suas mãos se destrançaram dos meus, e começaram a seguir o caminho por minha nuca, ombros, braços, para finalmente chegar às curvas de meu tronco.

Delicadamente Edward acariciou a lateral de meus seios, sem nem sequer quebrar nosso beijo. Sentir seus longos dedos e sua mão masculina contra a minha pele, a fez formigar, se arrepiar, era como fogo e gelo ao mesmo tempo, causando um choque térmico inexplicável. Cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo parecia queimar, enquanto o meu sangue parecia congelar. Eu precisava mais do que nunca do calor de Edward me envolvendo, me tomando, me aquecendo, me penetrando.

Tão suave e lento como só Edward conseguiria, ele traçou meus lábios com sua língua quente e molhada, fazendo um gemido abafado romper por minhas cordas vocais entrando por sua boca. Ele resfolgou entre meus lábios, afastando os seus dos meus, e depois de tomar uma respiração profunda passou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo com que minha pele agora ardesse de desejo.

Quando ele sugou a pele sensível da curvatura do meu pescoço, um arrepio me tomou, fazendo-me cravar minhas unhas curtas em suas costas. Busquei o lóbulo de sua orelha e mordiquei levemente, no mesmo instante em que ele parecia sugar minha pele, fazendo com que um gemido gutural saísse de mim.

- Bella – Edward sussurrou sobre minha pele, fazendo com o que o seu hálito quente e mentolado me arrepiasse completamente. -, deixe-me adorá-la da maneira que você merece. Você não deve me fazer_ nada_. – suplicou.

Meus olhos se prenderam naqueles hipnotizantes olhos verdes que _exigiam_ aquele pedido de maneira alucinada, como se fosse o mesmo que água em meio ao deserto, ou se não como se fosse um último pedido no leito de morte.

Lentamente meus dedos diminuíram a pressão em suas costas, enquanto a palma de minha mão acariciava lentamente onde havia marcado. Nossos olhos ainda estavam conectados um no outro, passando confiança, desejo, gratidão, amor. Edward me deu o _meu_ sorriso torto, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam toda a minha barriga. O seu suave toque era suficiente para que as borboletas em meu estômago ganhassem vida, e começasse uma nova revoada, e aquilo era absurdamente incrível.

Os beijos cálidos e morosos, que ele dava em meu rosto, me mostrava o quanto talvez ele me amasse, uma vez que eles passavam tantas emoções, tantas palavras que eram impossíveis de explicar. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar por aquelas sensações que Edward estava me proporcionando.

Com seus lábios em meu pescoço, desvinculou o sutiã de meu corpo, revelando meus seios com mamilos intumescidos. Tão suavemente que só ele poderia, traçou seus dedos sobre a auréola rósea até o bico, tão suave que poderia dizer que era uma pequena rosa ou talvez uma pena que estava me acariciando. Mantive meus olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação que Edward estava me proporcionando, sem me importar em estar praticamente nua em sua frente, porque era tudo aquilo que eu esperava.

Seus longos dedos seguiram-se até o vão entre meus seios, onde fez pequenos círculos, para em seguida descer tão vagarosamente por minha barriga, parando em meu umbigo e o circulando com graciosidade. Suas mãos começaram a massagear sensualmente meu quadril, enquanto meu coração parecia disparar como as asas de um colibri, aguardando impacientemente o que ele faria a seguir. Mas Edward deixou-se fazer pequenos círculos em cima dos ossos de minha bacia.

Um suspiro de irritação escapou por meus lábios, que fez com que Edward soltasse uma risadinha abafada antes de voltar a explorar com sua boca meu pescoço. Sua barba áspera que estava por fazer espetava de maneira confortável a base do meu pescoço, seus lábios, sua língua e seus dentes faziam um trabalho excelente e suave em minha pele, me deixando consumir em chamas de desejo. Ele mordiscou tão lenta, tão suave, tão delicadamente o lóbulo de minha orelha antes de sussurrar:

- Você é linda, Bella. – deu um beijo longo e apaixonado atrás de minha orelha, antes de completar: - Posso _reverenciar _seu corpo com meus lábios?

Pausadamente abri meus olhos para encontrar aqueles imbatíveis e apaixonantes olhos verdes a centímetros dos meus. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam, em um brilho enlouquecido, apaixonado. Seus lábios entreabertos respirando contra os meus era sensual. Eu precisava de seus lábios contra os meus com urgência, rapidamente levei meus braços que estavam ao lado do meu corpo aos seus cabelos, trançando-os entre aqueles fios sedosos, trazendo-os até mim, fazendo com que nossos lábios se juntassem em seu encaixe perfeito.

Não tínhamos pressa, muito pelo contrário, existia uma concordância mútua e silenciosa que aquilo se estenderia tempo suficiente para ser inesquecível, porque não era o simples desejo de dois jovens amantes que desejam desesperadamente o corpo um do outro, era o encontro de dois corpos que habitam almas que foram feitas para ficarem juntas todo o sempre, e que até aquele segundo estavam separadas.

Acredito que Edward entendeu o meu beijo apaixonado e desesperador como um sim para sua pergunta, pois quando o ar ficou escasso em nosso beijo, ele passou a dedicar seus lábios ao meu pescoço, eles eram tão suaves, tão apaixonados. Logo sua boca voluptuosa estava em minha clavícula, sugando levemente os meus ossos. Era tão _sensual_, aquele gesto que me enrubesceu momentaneamente.

Edward pareceu não se importar com a tonalidade rubra que manchava meu colo, pois depois de se dedicar aos ossos de minha clavícula, parou em seu centro, no vão entre os ossos e circulou sua língua quente suavemente, fazendo me contorcer sob ele, mas ele foi perseverante e não afastou seus lábios de minha pele, invés disso ele começou a descer seus lábios grossos e luxuriantes rumo ao vão dos meus seios e quando chegou no final de sua extensão, subiu o mesmo com sua língua, me levando a loucura.

O contato de sua língua morna com minha pele em chamas _queimava_, eu desejava mais, eu _necessitava_ de mais. E logo Edward atendeu meu desejo, pois começou a depositar beijos longos e abertos no topo dos meus seios, fazendo uma lamúria sair por meus lábios. Mas ele não se intimidou, uma vez que logo sua língua substituiu seus lábios e a mesma passou a fazer movimentos circulares em toda minha auréola rósea, e depois prendendo meus mamilos entre seus dentes suavemente.

Era absurdamente encantador como meus seios cabiam em sua boca, e mesmo com meus olhos parcialmente fechados, pude visualizar eles entre seus lábios, o que era incrivelmente _erótico_. Sua língua parecia brincar com meus mamilos como se fosse um de seus brinquedos prediletos. E quando depois de um demasiado tempo, em que ele se dedicou aos meus seios, deu um cálido e moroso beijo na ponta de meus mamilos, fazendo minha pele ser consumida ainda mais pelo fogo da luxúria.

Seguidamente Edward passou a depositar beijos lentos e apaixonados na extensão de minha barriga, e quando chegou ao meu umbigo sua língua o acariciou tão sensualmente, que um novo gemido escapou por meus lábios. As suas mãos que massageavam meus braços seguiram lentamente para o meu quadril, onde ele massageou suavemente em movimentos circulares.

Seus lábios ainda exploravam toda minha barriga, mas especificamente a pele embaixo do meu umbigo, me consumindo ainda mais de desejo. Enquanto suas mãos vagarosamente retiravam minha calcinha de renda branca, a cada centímetro que era revelado eu me sentia mais consciente do meu corpo, por mais que Edward ainda não tinha me visto nua, uma vez que ele continuava a explorar com seus lábios minha barriga, meu corpo parecia arder com a iminência de seu olhar.

Finalmente quando o tecido chegou aos meus pés, Edward desvinculou seus lábios de minha barriga, e levantou seu rosto. Primeiramente ele me fitou nos olhos, com seus penetrantes e apaixonantes olhos verdes, para em seguida como se estivesse considerando seus atos, seus olhos começaram e descer lentamente do meu rosto, passando por meu pescoço, clavícula, seios, barriga, meu ventre, coxas, pernas e finalmente pés.

A respiração de Edward ficou descompassada, seus olhos tinham um brilho incompreensível, parecia que ele tinha acabado de encontrar algo raro, algo que todos acreditavam ser um mito, como por exemplo, o Santo Graal. Seus olhos luxuriosos viajavam pelo meu corpo, estudando cada curva, ponderando cada mínimo detalhe. Levei meus lábios entre meus dentes, os mordiscando nervosamente.

Ele admirava meu corpo com tanta paixão que por mais que não precisasse sentir-me envergonhada eu me sentia, mais que envergonhada. Mas Edward era um exímio observador, pois quando notou que meus lábios estavam entre meus dentes, passou seus dedos delicadamente sobre meus lábios inchados.

- Você é deslumbrante Bella, nunca minha imaginação, ou os meus sonhos, fizeram jus à tamanha beleza. Você é mais que linda. Você é belíssima, _minha_ Bella. – declarou antes de levar seus lábios voluptuosos aos meus, em um beijo sôfrego e enlouquecedor, meus dedos se trançaram entre seus cabelos, os puxando levemente e trazendo mais para mim. Suas mãos tentando ser suaves, mas falhando miseravelmente alisavam, acariciavam, exploravam meu corpo nu. Mas em nenhum segundo ele tocou em minha intimidade que se contraía desejando enlouquecidamente seu toque.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo, no momento em que suas mãos acariciavam meus seios. Ambos notamos que eles eram do tamanho exato de sua mão, e para comprovar meu ponto, Edward fez seguidos círculos em torno do meu mamilo intumescido o fazendo ficar muito mais sensível, e principalmente romper uma lamúria de desejo dos meus lábios.

Inesperadamente Edward se afastou completamente no meu corpo, se pondo em pé ao lado da bancada em que estava deitada. Foi impossível não olhar para ele desesperada, mas este sorria para mim, enquanto suas ágeis e grandes mãos iam ao cós de sua boxer e começasse a deslizar ela por suas coxas bem torneadas e pálidas.

Mas não eram suas coxas com músculos esguios e levemente marcados que chamou a minha atenção, o que atraiu minha atenção ao seu corpo masculino e belo, fora a excitação que se acumulava em seu membro ereto. Prendi uma respiração ao visualizar com meus próprios olhos sua masculinidade, ele era _perfeito_, o tipo de pessoa que talvez Michelangelo tenha usado para se inspirar ao esculpir o seu Davi.

Não... definitivamente Davi era muito ínfimo, ridículo, se comparado a beleza de Edward, ele era facilmente confundível com um dos desenhos sobre deuses gregos que já vi inúmeras vezes. Talvez um Adônis.

Edward parecia observar meu olhar sobre ele quieto, sem dizer nada somente mantendo um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios, até que finalmente nossos olhos, castanho e verde, se encontraram. Era aquele típico olhar que passa todos os sentimentos e sensações, era aquele olhar que valia mais do que palavras.

O calor abafado do mausoléu envolvia nossos corpos mesmo estando separados, o aroma da iminência do sexo abarrotava toda a aura do local. A chuva forte e pesada caia ruidosamente fora daquelas paredes de pedra, o vento ricocheteava violentamente entre as árvores, os raios estalavam quando caiam pelo chão, os trovões ecoavam por todo o vale, mas os sons exteriores eram insignificantes para nós dois ali, pois o único som possível de ser escutado era o de nossas respirações irregulares, e nossos corações batendo contra os nossos peitos.

Lentamente Edward se sentou na bancada e pegou meus pés em suas mãos, fazendo uma suave massagem neles, e em seguida levando aos seus lábios e dando suaves beijos. Rápido demais, ele se levantou, mas antes que eu pudesse protestar ele ajoelhou pegando uma de minhas pernas em suas mãos e acariciou, para em seguida levar seus lábios até elas e a beijarem com paixão.

Primeiro com a direita, depois com a esquerda. Fora essa a rotina que Edward estabeleceu, seus lábios beijavam os pés de uma e depois da outra, seguindo para as panturrilhas, joelhos. Lentamente cada perna minha recebia a atenção de seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos firmes massageavam minhas coxas.

Eu queria mais, eu precisava de _muito_ mais.

E parecendo que Edward havia lido meus pensamentos, seus lábios voluptuosos foram até minhas coxas. Primeiramente na parte externa das mesmas, para em seguida ir com fome a parte interna.

Edward depositava beijos abertos e molhados. Sua língua vez ou outra fazia pequenos círculos, e outras vezes, ainda, seus dentes arranhavam a pele pálida de minhas coxas. Um calor nunca sentido por mim antes começava a crescer entre minhas pernas, eu precisava esfregar minhas coxas uma na outra, mas com os lábios de Edward onde estavam não era possível, por conta disso, me movimentei impacientemente fazendo com que Edward se separasse minimamente de onde seus lábios estavam. Ele sorriu contra minha pele, expondo sua língua, e a arrastando até minha virilha.

Um gemido abafado saiu por meus lábios, exatamente no segundo em que a língua de Edward tocou a linha entre meu centro e o início de minhas coxas. Aquela era uma sensação incrível, e Edward parecia seduzido por ela, pois sua língua ainda se encontrava ali. Várias pequenas lamúrias saiam por meus lábios, mas nenhuma foi tão alta, ou tão desesperadora, como quando seus dedos entravam em contato com minha intimidade.

O contato de seus dedos não absurdamente quentes, mas também não muito frios, com meu sexo quente e _molhado_ foi o suficiente para que ambos gemêssemos em uníssono.

- Edward... – chamei desesperadamente.

- Bella, você é tão... como você está _molhada_. – ele murmurou contra minhas coxas. Movimentei-me impacientemente, fazendo com que seus dedos longos penetrassem minimamente em minha entrada, tocando meu clitóris inchado. Edward soltou um suspiro de desejo quando sentiu a textura de meu clitóris, pois murmurou, quase inaudivelmente: - Bella, eu posso te _provar_?

Não consegui expressar através de palavras minha resposta, somente meneei minha cabeça, e empurrei meus quadris mais ao encontro de sua mão. Seus dedos com agilidade se prenderam entre meu clitóris dando um pequeno beliscão, enquanto sua boca dava beijos morosos na parte exterior do meu sexo.

Todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo pareciam em chamas e prestes a se romper. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e fora de ritmo, minha respiração quebrada e arfante. Todo o meu corpo estava com a atenção voltada para o meu sexo, onde Edward parecia fascinado em beijar.

Ele beijava lentamente todo meu sexo, meus lábios inferiores, mas nada de ir mais profundo, onde eu _necessitava_. Eu movimentava meus quadris inconscientemente mais para a boca de Edward, mas este não se aprofundava, fazendo com que suas mãos segurassem firmemente meu quadril.

Serenamente ele passou a ponta de sua língua, entre meus lábios inferiores, tocando minimamente meu clitóris inchado e necessitado, arrancando um gemido abafado de mim. Mas como não esperava que ele fosse aprofundar seu toque tão já, me enganei completamente, pois na segunda vez que ele passou sua língua pela fenda de meu sexo, ele a fez _penetrar_ em todo ele, tocando imediatamente meu clitóris.

O contato de sua língua gelada e úmida com o meu sexo fervente e também úmido, foi arrebatador, tanto quanto o gemido alto que rompeu por meus lábios. Mas Edward não se intimidou com meu grito, ao contrário, ele parecia ter o motivado, pois ele movimentava sua língua em meu sexo em todas as direções possíveis: da esquerda para a direita, da direita para a esquerda, movimentos circulares em sentido horário, depois em sentido anti-horário, por vezes sugando meu clitóris, outras o mordiscando, ou ainda só beijando.

Eu sentia meu corpo leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia como se todo o meu sangue estivesse migrado para o meu centro e se concentrasse onde a boca de Edward estava. Eu sentia que as borboletas do meu estômago não eram mais simples borboletas, eram andorinhas voando todas juntas para o sul. Meu coração voava, era como as asas de um beija-flor batendo sei lá quantas vezes por segundo em expectativa.

Edward parecia extasiado em estar comigo em seus lábios. Sua língua era febril, fervorosa, raivosa, amorosa, era tudo e mais um pouco, era simplesmente _maravilhoso_. Logo ele não só me explorava com sua boca, língua e dentes como também me exploravam com seus dedos longos e mágicos, talvez Edward seja pianista ou talvez jogador de basquete ou vôlei. Na verdade nada disso importava, o que importava é que eu estava caminhando para o céu, e um anjo incrível que estava me levando.

Inesperadamente, porém, senti uma reação totalmente adversa do meu corpo, algo inexplicável, mas relativamente bom.

Meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação que estavam mais que acelerados, aceleram mais ainda, numa freqüência assustadora. Arrepios seguidos de tremores tomavam todo o meu corpo em ondas arrebatadoras. Um tremor inarrável, talvez como um terremoto de intensidade dez na escala Richter acontecia seguidamente em minha barriga. O suor que emanava da minha pele entorpecia o ar abafado da cripta, me envolvendo naquela aura de prazer, os cabelos de minha nuca grudavam contra minhas costas devido ao suor, mas aquilo não me incomodava como normalmente iria.

Uma sensação estranha me dominava, e algo me dizia que era uma sensação de entrega. Meus músculos se contraíram ao mesmo tempo, eu queria tirar Edward do meio de minhas pernas, pois eu estava com medo de pressionar sua cabeça entre elas, mas eu não tinha forças, uma vez que todas elas estavam concentradas no aperto ensandecido que minhas mãos davam no colchonete, fazendo com que meus ossos em suas juntas doessem devidos os apertos.

Mas Edward não deixou de fazer o que fazia antes nenhuma vez, continuava a estimular freneticamente meu sexo, me levando a um mundo a parte, a uma realidade paralela. Uma contração fortíssima rompeu por mim, prendendo os dedos e a língua de Edward no meu sexo, em um aperto de aço, mas mesmo com o espaço – possivelmente limitado -, ele continuou movendo seus dedos em movimentos de entrada e saída, e sua língua em todas as direções.

Foi então que a contração intensificou se tornando quase uma bomba prestes a explodir, e sem agüentar mais segurar sua explosão, cheguei à beira do precipício, aproveitando todas as emoções inexplicáveis que o orgasmo dado pelos lábios, língua e dedos de Edward me proporcionou.

Porém novamente Edward me surpreendeu, pois ele não desvinculou seus lábios do meu sexo, na verdade ele parecia _sugar_ algo, que por um filete pude sentir que talvez fosse o fruto no meu orgasmo, meu próprio gozo.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida me sentia apática, paralisada, entorpecida. Meu corpo parecia gelatina, não conseguia mover sequer um dedo. Minha respiração continuava arfante e descompassada, mas aos poucos parecia se recuperando.

Deliberadamente comecei a sentir Edward depositando suaves beijos em minhas coxas, depois meus quadris, nos ossos de minha bacia, seguindo para a minha barriga onde ele beijou lentamente, e depois deslizou sua língua fazendo movimentos circulares e divertidos sobre meu estômago, me enlouquecendo mais e mais.

Mas logo seus lábios seguiram para o vão entre meus seios, e suavemente ele cobriu cada um deles com suas mãos grandes, quentes e masculinas, massageando lenta e meigamente cada um deles, enquanto seus lábios beijavam delicadamente o vão entre eles, e o começo do meu colo, indo até meu pescoço.

Lugar onde Edward dedicou um tempo demasiadamente longo, beijando, sugando, acariciando, sentindo minha pulsação e minha pele. Suas mãos saíram – para minha infelicidade – de meus seios, e subiu lentamente por meus ombros retirando os fios úmidos de cabelo, devido ao suor, do meu rosto e pescoço os expondo para ele.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, já que até então estava aproveitando as sensações que ele me proporcionava com estes fechados, para visualizar o mais belo e intenso verde que já vi em toda minha vida me encarando com fervor. Edward tinha seus cabelos levemente úmidos – acredito pelo calor que fazia onde estávamos – caídos em sua testa deixando ainda mais lindo. Ele sorriu torto para mim, enquanto eu mordiscava levemente meu lábio inferior e sentia minha pele enrubescendo.

- Linda. – ele murmurou. – Você é maravilhosamente linda, absurdamente incrível, e tem o sabor do mel mais raro já experimentado pelo homem. E eu um egoísta nato, tive o prazer de experimentá-lo, e sei que não deixarei _nunca_ ninguém chegar perto dele, a não ser eu mesmo. – declarou com sua voz profunda e melodiosa. A promessa fora tão intensa que minha pele se arrepiou.

- Só sua e de _ninguém_ mais. – declarei baixinho com a voz quebrada devido ao meu orgasmo anterior. Ele sorriu torto para mim, antes de tomar com desejo meus lábios nos seus.

E pela primeira vez desde o nosso primeiro beijo, este foi profundo, violento, desesperador. Nossas línguas brigavam, mas não era uma briga por dominância, era uma briga por desejo, por luxúria, por volúpia. Suas mãos acariciavam sem cuidado algum todo meu corpo, sentindo todo o desejo que emanava dele. Minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos com determinada violência trazendo-o mais para mim. Eu podia sentir cada músculo de Edward, cada pedaço de sua pele em contato com a minha, mas ainda não estávamos ligados um o outro. Ele ainda não estava me preenchendo como eu gostaria.

O ar novamente ficou escasso durante nosso beijo fervoroso, Edward o quebrou, mas seus lábios pareciam não _querer_ deixar minha pele um segundo sequer, já que ele dava pequenos beijos em meus olhos, bochechas, nariz, queixo. Era algo tão inocente e sedutor ao mesmo tempo, que me deixava ainda mais entorpecida de amor por esse homem único e incrível.

- _Minha_. – ele declarou contra meus lábios, com nossos olhos conectados.

- _Sua_. – sussurrei, o puxando para um novo beijo sôfrego.

Edward correspondeu o beijo sem qualquer hesitação, se movendo tão suavemente, que se não tivesse sentido suas mãos em minhas pernas nunca sonharia que ele estivesse se posicionando entre elas. Ainda com nossos lábios grudados um no outro, senti o seu membro roçando minha feminilidade. Um gemido saiu por meus lábios, mas fora abafado pelos de Edward, uma de suas mãos rumaram para a minha nuca onde ele começou a fazer uma suave massagem que seguia o ritmo do nosso beijo, enquanto seu corpo se moldava mais e mais ao meu, e podia o sentir deslizando para dentro de mim.

Era estranho sentir algo tão voluptuoso entrando em mim, era como se tivesse sentindo minha pele se rompendo, mas não me lastimei, pois eu sabia que seria incomodo, e aquilo era tudo o que eu mais queria no momento, sentir Edward _todo_ em mim, me tendo completamente, me fazendo mulher, me fazendo dele.

Quando acreditava que não agüentaria mais ele deslizando para dentro de mim, ele estancou. Finalizando o beijo com delicadeza ele me fitou nos olhos, seus olhos verdes transpareciam emoção, mas também um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Foi então que compreendi que ele sabia que seria incomodo para mim essa situação, e estava esperando que eu me acostumasse com o seu tamanho.

Eu sorri – tentando disfarçar a dor incomoda que se dissipava minimamente de mim, mas Edward sabia que eu estava o enganando, pois somente afagou com sua mão meu rosto com uma delicadeza nauseante, me acalmando. Delicadamente ele abaixou-se e depositou um beijo demorado em minha testa, que comprovou sua devoção comigo.

Ele afastou seus lábios da minha testa, mas manteve seus olhos fechados, parecendo aproveitar cada sensação que podia. Levei meus lábios entre meus dentes, mantendo meu olhar no rosto de Edward, e finalmente pude vê-lo abrindo seus olhos verdes e encontrando-se com os meus. A dor incomoda já não era mais incomoda, na verdade ela fora substituída por uma ansiedade quase doentia, eu queria sentir _mais_ Edward, era uma necessidade quase insuportável.

Ainda com nossos olhos conectados, eu me mexi rapidamente, e pude sentir a vitalidade dele dentro de mim. Acredito que compartilhamos a mesma sensação, porque novamente ele fechou seus olhos. Edward parecia estar em um embate interno, mas depois de alguns segundos quando ele abriu seus olhos, eu vi todo o amor que sentia por ele refletido ali, e voltado totalmente para mim.

- Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida, Bella. – ele declarou, com seus olhos flamejantes fitando os meus com intensidade.

- Mais que minha própria vida. – confirmei a ele, quando finalmente pude começar senti-lo se movimentar dentro de mim.

Seus movimentos eram tão lentos, suaves e calmos, que se eu não os tivesse sentindo poderia dizer que Edward não estava me fazendo nada. Suas estocadas calmas faziam maravilhas com meu corpo. Eu só conseguia me concentrar em seus movimentos e nos seus olhos verdes que estavam conectados aos meus.

Eventualmente, Edward começou a gradualmente aumentar seus movimentos. O novo ritmo estabelecido era maravilhoso, me sentia como se tivesse dançando uma valsa feita exclusivamente para nos dois. Meus gemidos eram como lamúrias de paixão. Declarações de amor. Ele também gemia com vociferação.

Eu precisava de _mais_.

Acredito que Edward pressentiu minha necessidade, pois ergueu minha perna direita, a colocando em volta de sua cintura, onde a deixei firmemente. Assim que a mesma estava segura envolta de sua cintura, entendi o _porquê_ dessa nova posição.

Dessa maneira eu conseguia sentir Edward indo mais fundo em mim, arrancando gemidos altos e luxuriantes da minha garganta. Eu tentava me concentrar em seus orbes esmeraldinos, mas era quase impossível, pois a cada nova estocada, meus olhos desejavam se fechar para senti-lo mais. Mas eu fui perseverante, teimosa, continuei com meus olhos conectados aos de Edward, que se movimentava com mais intensidade, bem como rebolava minimamente sobre mim.

Em determinado ponto, quando os meus músculos se contraiam em espaços de tempo menores, e eu podia sentir os de Edward se contraindo também, ele levou seus dedos ao meu clitóris, o massageando com agilidade. A sensação dele dentro de mim, com ele massageando com seus dedos hábeis meu clitóris, foi o suficiente para que a iminência do prazer me tomasse.

Um desespero quase doentio me tomou. Eu não queria chegar antes de Edward ao orgasmo, eu desejava de forma quase _enlouquecida_ de que chegássemos juntos ao ápice da nossa primeira relação sexual. Desesperada procurei por aqueles orbes verdes que eram do homem da minha vida, e sem emitir nenhuma palavra somente com meu olhar eu tentei dizer a ele o que se passava, e acredito que ele entendeu porque respondeu:

- Estou quase lá Bella, venha comigo meu amor.

E como se fosse um convite para um chá das cinco com a rainha da Inglaterra, me deixei levar pelas sensações que Edward me proporcionava. Com meu olhar conectado ao seu de maneira que toda a paixão que sentíamos era transmitida, Edward intensificou para uma velocidade mais ágil seus movimentos, até que a nova, porém deliciosa, sensação começou a nos tomar.

Era inexplicável, mas eu sentia tanto os meus quantos os batimentos cardíacos e a pulsação de Edward acelerar, como se fossem só uma pessoa. Arrepios e tremores que tinham proveniência em algum lugar em mim se transferia a Edward e vice-versa. Um tremor estranho que nascia na barriga de Edward, passava para a minha, se antes eu achava parecido com um terremoto, eu podia dizer que dessa vez era um tsunami.

O ar abafado do mausoléu estava agora preenchido pelo aroma do _nosso_ amor. O suor que emanava de nossas peles, se misturava em uma fragrância única e perfeita. Os cabelos de Edward grudavam em sua testa, enquanto meus fios longos e castanhos colavam-se em meu pescoço e ombros, e um pouco nos braços de Edward, que estavam ao lado de minha cabeça, mas ele parecia não se importar.

A sensação inexplicável da entrega nos tomava, meus músculos pélvicos se contraiam em torno de Edward, e esse mesmo sendo dificultado dos movimentos continuava os fazendo. Eu não agüentava mais me segurar, era como se estivesse para saltar de pára-quedas e o avião que você estava se encontrava prestes a acabar o combustível. E deixando qualquer medo ou insegurança de lado, fitando somente aqueles orbes esmeraldinos, me deixei cair no ápice de um novo orgasmo, no apogeu da luxúria, da volúpia e do amor. Meu nome saiu de seus lábios enquanto o dele saia dos meus, era a melodia perfeita, a prova consistente que nosso amor era verdadeiro, que era real.

Senti o líquido quente de Edward escorrendo dentro de mim, enquanto o meu seguia o mesmo rumo em torno de seu membro. Não me importava que não houvéssemos usado nenhuma proteção, eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma doença, e com certeza Edward também não teria, e aquele era o começo de uma vida inteira juntos, para todo o sempre, porque eu era de Edward, e ele era meu, éramos _almas gêmeas_.

Edward apoiou sua testa suada na minha, nossos olhares estavam juntos, e ele permanecia dentro de mim. Deliberadamente levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, afastando os fios que estavam em sua testa, e afagando suas bochechas. Ele fechou seus olhos minimamente sentindo o meu toque, e quando abriu os abriu, o verde estava mais do que nunca brilhante, ele me deu o _meu_ sorriso torto, aquele que ele só dera para mim, e aquele simples gesto foi o suficiente para me deixar ainda mais apaixonada por aquele homem. Eu seria capaz de viver feliz o resto dos meus dias se pudesse ver aquele sorriso pelo menos uma vez por dia.

Delicadamente como só ele podia, depositou um beijo suave e demorado em minha testa, enquanto o sentia saindo de mim, eu queria protestar, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo, pois não queria me machucar, e quando finalmente ele estava todo fora de mim, ele deitou no lugar onde havia ocupado a noite toda sobre a bancada da cripta me puxando para ele, em um aperto de aço.

- Obrigado, Bella. – ele murmurou quase que silenciosamente depois de um tempo. Uma confusão me tomou, e sem controlar meu impulso questionei:

- Eu que deveria estar te agradecendo, você me fez mulher, Edward. Fez-me sentir o que é ser uma mulher completa, _amada_. – devolvi, virando para olhar em seus olhos e beijando seu peitoral acima do seu coração. Ele sorriu torto.

- Mas ainda assim eu devo te agradecer. Posso ter te feito se sentir uma mulher, o que é ser amada, contemplada, adorada, mas você, Bella, me fez sentir pela primeira vez como _Edward Cullen_. – devolveu me puxando para um beijo cálido.

Tive que quebrar o nosso beijo, porque além de estar com um pouco de falta de ar, sentia um pouco de frio. Sabiamente Edward, puxou meu cobertor sobre nós, me deixando abraçada a ele, com nossas peles nuas se tocando. Edward começou a fazer um cafuné suave em minha cabeça, enquanto murmurava uma melodia suave, que contrastava perfeitamente com o batuque das gotas de chuva no telhado do mausoléu, e o vento que assobiava entre as árvores. Foi questão de segundos para que eu mergulhasse na inconsciência do sono, na terra abençoada dos sonhos.

*****

Fora os carinhos delicados de Edward que me acordaram depois de um sono perfeito. Era absurdamente delicioso acordar e observar aqueles olhos verdes vorazes e apaixonados me fitando com intensidade. Sorri timidamente para ele, que me retribuiu o sorriso, com o meu torto, me beijando com sagacidade.

- Que horas são agora? – perguntei depois que nosso beijo foi quebrado, uma vez que meu estômago protestava de fome.

- Um pouco mais que sete da manhã de segunda-feira. – Edward respondeu-me dando de ombros.

- Quantas horas eu dormi? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Um pouco mais de doze horas. – ele respondeu novamente minha questão, me presenteando com o seu sorriso torto, e me puxando para seus braços e me beijando novamente.

Mas desta vez não fora _só_ meu estômago que protestou o de Edward também resmungou. Sorrimos em concordância, e começamos a nos vestir para _infelizmente_ deixar aquele local que além de ser quase como uma casa para mim, era mais que especial, era o local onde meu destino e minha vida haviam se traçado para sempre.

Depois que vestíamos nossas roupas – agora secas -, Edward e eu seguíamos até onde seu Volvo prateado estava estacionando ao lado de minha picape Chevy. Havíamos decidido, uma vez que não teria ninguém em minha casa, que íamos até ela tomar nosso café da manhã e depois quem sabe seguiríamos para a aula.

Edward – cavaleiro como sempre, me ajudou a subir em meu carro, fechando em seguida a porta enquanto eu tentava fazer o motor da década de 50 funcionar, o que foi incrível que ele tenha pegado de primeira. Comecei a guiar meu carro na velocidade máxima que ele agüentava – noventa quilômetros por hora – com Edward logo atrás de mim.

Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda dominavam minha mente, e toda vez que me lembrava do carinho, do amor, e do desejo que Edward passou para mim, um sorriso pateta brotava em meu rosto. Por sorte, rápido demais chegamos à rua em que eu morava, estacionei minha picape em seu local de costume, enquanto Edward estacionava seu Volvo na vaga praticamente em frente à entrada do prédio, e mesmo antes de sequer retirar meu cinto de segurança, Edward veio abrir a porta do carro para mim, como um cavalheiro único.

Sorri encantada com seu gesto, enquanto ele pegava minha mão entre as suas, e me ajudava a sair do carro, puxando com a sua outra mão a mochila que havia levado, e depois de fechar meu carro, ainda com sua mão junto a minha, seguimos para a entrada do meu edifício.

A subida pela escada até o terceiro andar onde ficava meu apartamento fora bastante lenta, mas eu não poderia reclamar, porque a demora da subida foi porque vez ou outra Edward me parava para me beijar ou eu fazia isso. Finalmente chegamos ao meu andar, e utilizando as minhas chaves abri a porta.

O apartamento continuava como sempre esteve: limpo e absurdamente claro, uma vez que a chuva dos dias anteriores havia cessado e um sol dourado e límpido consumia toda a cidade de Salém. Edward parecia visivelmente incomodado de estar naquele lugar, e temendo que ele fosse me deixar ali sozinha fui até ele o abraçando com força, o empurrando contra o sofá, enquanto o beijava sofregamente.

Tivemos que quebrar nosso beijo, devido mais uma vez ao ar escasso. Enquanto seguia para a cozinha para preparar nosso café da manhã, Edward ia ao banheiro do meu quarto – que além de ser o mais limpo, era também o mais organizado.

Comecei a retirar tudo o que iria precisar para fazer um café perfeito, para a pessoa que sem saber havia mudado minha vida completamente. Estava concentrada preparando a massa para as panquecas quando ouvi a porta da sala sendo fechada com força, com medo de que fosse Edward me deixando corri para ir ver, sendo surpreendida com um Jacob de olhar mortal me fitando.

- Onde você estava? – questionou sem rodeios.

- Não é da sua conta! – rebati irritada.

- Sem gracinhas Isabella. Onde você passou as duas últimas noites? – questionou mais irritado.

- Já disse não é da sua conta! – exasperei nervosa.

- Claro que é da minha conta, diga onde você passou a noite! – exasperou se aproximando de mim e segurando meu braço com força.

- Me solta, seu... seu... – eu divagava tentando me soltar do aperto que ele dava em meu braço.

- Aquele _assassino_ tocou em você? – perguntou, sem se incomodar com os tapas, ou os arranhões que dava nele.

- O único assassino aqui é você, Jacob Black, por sua culpa que meu pai morreu! – devolvi irritada, ainda brigando tentando me desvincular do aperto que ele me dava.

- Não me faça rir Isabella. – disse com escárnio. – Responda de uma vez onde é que você esteve? – questionou novamente e pausadamente, apertando com mais força meu braço.

- _Comigo_. – Edward entrou na sala com seus olhos verdes frios olhando para Jacob que apertava meu braço com mais força. – Queira, por favor, soltar Isabella? – pediu com polidez, Jacob riu sem humor, apertando mais ainda o aperto que dava em meu braço.

- Quer dizer então que você deu sua virtude para esse filha de uma puta? O que adiantou ter te salvado de ser estuprada, anos atrás, se você se entrega para o primeiro _assassino_ que encontra na sua frente. – ponderou novamente me sacudindo com força.

- O único que é filho de uma puta aqui é você Jacob, o que infelizmente eu também tive que herdar, porque se não fosse por aquela vagabunda que gerou nós dois, você não estaria aqui se achando o dono de mim. Sem contar que se existe algum assassino nessa sala esse é você, ou você esqueceu que por _sua_ culpa que eu não tenho mais meu pai? – perguntei cheia de ódio. – Então faça um favor para si mesmo, tire essas mãos nojentas de cima de mim, e não tente me policiar como se fosse meu pai ou um irmão de verdade, porque você nunca será nada para mim.

- Engano seu Isabella, essa casa é _minha_, e eu não quero escória como essezinho aí dentro do meu lar. – cuspiu as palavras no meu rosto, ainda apertando meu braço com suas mãos. – Faça um favor para si mesmo, saia dessa casa _Cullen_ e não volte nunca mais, nunca mais olhe para a minha irmã. – decretou com ódio.

- Primeiramente eu não te conheço para você ir me julgando. – Edward começou com uma calma pacificadora, mas sua voz estava gélida e mortal como a própria morte. – Segundo, você é tão covarde que tem que mostrar sua masculinidade agredindo uma mulher, que é um ser frágil que merece ser amado, e não ter que ficar usando força bruta. Terceiro, eu só sairei da vida de Isabella quando ela quiser, e não quando você determinar. E quarto, ou você solta ela agora ou realmente eu _irei_ virar um assassino, arrancando sua cabeça. – acrescentou friamente.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram com a ameaça de Edward, eu podia ver a apreensão que ele sentia, se tinha algo que a voz e olhar mortal de Edward transpareceu quando falou é que realmente ele agiria de tal forma se ele continuasse a me segurar daquela maneira.

Finalmente depois de um longo tempo, em que o som ruidoso das nossas respirações irradiavam ódio e tomavam o ambiente, Jacob soltou meu braço de seu aperto, e agindo como se Edward não estivesse ali pontuou:

- Não quero vê-lo novamente na _minha_ casa. – o meu ódio por aquele ser me consumiu, e sem pensar se quer nas conseqüências devolvi:

- Eu não pretendo mais viver nessa casa. – cuspi em sua cara, levando minha mão contra seu rosto e dando um tapa sonoramente ardido. Jacob riu sem humor enquanto massageava seu rosto, onde havia batido.

- E para onde você pretende ir, pagando a mixaria que você paga aqui, Isabella? – perguntou com um escárnio palpável.

- Eu... eu... eu... – divagava pensando em um local, quando finalmente Edward interrompeu a conversa e respondeu.

- Para a minha casa. Ela irá viver comigo longe de sua estupidez e ignorância. – disse com ódio, fazendo suas narinas inflarem e desinflarem de nervoso, e fechando suas mãos em punho.

- Até o dia que você matá-la como todas as outras, Cullen? – Jacob perguntou com escárnio.

- O que você está insinuando, Black? – Edward questionou calmamente.

- Você sabe – Jacob pontuou dando de ombros. -, os assassinatos do campus. – arregalei meus olhos em choque, como Jacob podia acusar tão abertamente Edward de algo tão grotesco? Quem ele pensava que era para ficar caluniando Edward dessa maneira?

Edward deu seu sorriso torto, mas não era o que me conquistara, era frio, mortal, abarrotado de escárnio, de _ódio_. E com sua voz mais gélida e homicida que antes, declamou.

- _Prove_. – ouvi Jacob engolindo ruidosamente em seco, fazendo sua cabeça funcionar freneticamente atrás de uma resposta, mas mesmo depois de dois longos e tensos minutos, ela não veio. O silêncio que dominava o ambiente era nauseante, sufocante. Ninguém falava uma palavra sequer, estávamos todos nos corroendo com nossa raiva, finalmente optei por ser a que quebrava o silêncio.

- Vamos Edward, dividir o mesmo ambiente com esse _daí_ me deixa nauseada. – disse, estendendo minha mão para que Edward a pegasse, que aconteceu rapidamente, e começamos a seguir pela porta, mas Jacob tinha que dar sua cartada final:

- Se você sair por essa porta, ela nunca mais abrirá para você, Isabella. – sorri com sua declaração imbecil antes de explicar claramente:

- Não tenho a intenção de pisar aqui de novo. Pedirei para que Alice e Rose venham pegar minhas coisas, pode ficar tranqüilo que você nunca mais irá me ver, Jacob Black, e espero que nem no meu enterro você vá.

E sem olhar novamente para onde ele estava, Edward e eu saímos pela porta, rumo à saída do prédio. Eu não sentia raiva de Jacob, na verdade eu não sentia _nada_. Parecia que ele era somente uma pessoa que havia passado pela minha vida.

*****

Devido aos acontecimentos estressantes da manhã tanto Edward como eu concordamos em não ir à aula hoje, e depois de termos parado para fazer nosso desejum em um café próximo a universidade e de termos ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas, já que pelo que Edward me disse não tinha em sua casa, seguimos para o seu apartamento que ficava ao lado oeste da faculdade, em um bairro de classe média alta.

O edifício cinza possuía uma arquitetura moderna e bem arrojada. Os vidros que cobriam todos os andares eram fumes dando um ar de imponência único ao prédio. Edward guiou seu Volvo prateado para a entrada do subsolo para que pudesse estacionar o carro em sua garagem. Como sempre ele me ajudou a descer do carro, e quando fui oferecer minha ajuda para carregar as compras do mercado ele negou veemente.

Ele guiou-me até o elevador, e quando estávamos dentro do mesmo apertou um número sete, que provavelmente levava ao seu andar. Eu me sentia estranhamente ansiosa, não sei se pelo fato que a partir de agora eu iria entrar completamente na vida de Edward, ou pelo fato de que ele se viu obrigado em me acolher depois da briga com Jacob. Eu não sabia o que poderia encontrar quando passasse pela porta de seu apartamento. Cedo demais o elevador abriu revelando o hall do seu andar.

Lentamente, pelos incentivos de Edward, entrei pela porta que ele havia aberto para mim do apartamento, respirei fundo e mantive meus olhos fechados, e mesmo ainda na dúvida abri meus olhos e vi uma simples, mas limpa, sala. Os sofás e os móveis eram escuros, não tinha nenhuma foto ou qualquer item de decoração.

- Sinta-se em sua própria casa. – Edward sussurrou, ao meu lado e me assustando ligeiramente. – É simples, mas creio que dá para o gasto. – concluiu dando de ombros, após olhar pelo ambiente.

- É perfeito. – consegui murmurar. Ele sorriu em descrença, indo até a cozinha e guardando os mantimentos. Timidamente me sentei em seu sofá de couro negro, enquanto puxava meu telefone celular e ligava para Alice.

Expliquei da maneira mais concisa a Alice o que havia acontecido em casa mais cedo. Ela disse que previa que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo, que eu estava a tempos no meu limite em relação a Jacob. Felizmente ela não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, e afirmou que ela iria imediatamente até minha antiga casa buscar algumas coisas minhas.

Edward era um anfitrião muito dedicado, uma vez que enquanto falava com Alice ele preparou um suco de laranja para mim, e o trouxe assim que desliguei a ligação. Ficamos sentados no sofá de sua casa abraçados, contemplando o nada, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que fomos despertos da nossa calma pelo meu telefone tocado.

Alice trouxera duas malas com roupas e coisas que sabe que eu uso constantemente, seu olhar curioso quando ela viu Edward pegando minhas coisas e levando para dentro do edifício a traiu, flamejando em curiosidade, mas incrivelmente ela não questionou nada, invés disso eu quem disse a ela:

- Estamos juntos.

- O que você quer dizer com _"estamos juntos"_? – perguntou confusa.

- Oficialmente. – disse dando de ombros.

- Oficialmente como? – devolveu curiosa. Olhei para aqueles olhos grandes âmbares em descrença, não acreditava que Alice iria me fazer dizer em voz alta. – Wow... vocês _transaram_? – perguntou animada abaixando o tom de sua voz no final.

Senti minhas bochechas queimando, Alice continuava olhar para mim com expectativa. Fechei meus olhos e confirmei com a cabeça, só pude sentir os cabelos espetados da pequena em meu rosto, enquanto ela me abraçava com força.

- Isso é incrível Bella, estou muito feliz por vocês dois, e foi bom? – perguntou soltando-me de seu abraço e segurando minhas mãos.

- _Muito_. – disse esbanjando felicidade.

Alice tentou me persuadir a contar a ela, como tinha sido e aonde tinha sido, mas não me vi confortável contando isso, por fim conseguindo me esquivar de suas perguntas. Vendo que não conseguiria saciar sua curiosidade Alice desistiu, pedindo somente para que o incidente com Jacob não resultasse comigo me distanciando deles, ela só me deu paz quando finalmente disse que lhe daria notícias minhas sempre.

Edward, que já havia levado minhas coisas ao seu apartamento, me esperava no hall de entrada do edifício com um sorriso compassivo, que me vi impossibilitada de não retribuir. No conforto de seu apartamento, perguntei a Edward se podia tomar um banho e com um novo sorriso arrebatador seu, ele me garantiu que não deveria lhe perguntar isso.

Após um banho escaldante e restaurador, vesti um dos pijamas de inverno que Alice havia colocado para mim, nem preciso dizer que odiei algumas escolhas de roupa dela. Mas quando sai do ambiente cheio de vapor do banheiro fui surpreendida com Edward carregando em seus braços travesseiros, cobertores e um lençol.

- Vou dormir no sofá, para deixar você mais a vontade na cama. – respondeu ao notar meu olhar indagador.

- _Não_! Edward... eu já estou praticamente invadindo sua casa, e você ainda vai me dar sua cama para que eu possa dormir? Não, de jeito nenhum, eu durmo no sofá! – exclamei decidida.

- Bella – ele começou em tom de aviso. -, você estava febril hoje à tarde novamente, e seu corpo por conta de hum... er... _tudo,_ está exausto, desta forma acho prudente que você fique com a cama. – declamou me lançando um olhar decidido.

- Você também deve estar exausto, Edward. – rebati, notei que ele iria começar a protestar quando completei: - Ok, então divida a cama comigo.

- _O quê_? – perguntou assustado.

- Divida sua cama comigo, ela cabe nós dois – disse dando um olhar a cama de casal que ficava em meio ao quarto. -, e não é como se _nunca_ dividimos uma antes. – completei com um sorriso torto.

- Você tem certeza, Bella? – perguntou ainda inseguro. Sorrindo, encerrei a distância entre nós o puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

- Não exista nada que eu mais queira que isso. – respondi quando afastamos nossos lábios.

*****

Viver junto com Edward, praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, estava longe de ser ruim. Apesar de seu apartamento ser constituído de uma sala-cozinha e um quarto, não era ao todo ruim, já que quando queríamos ficar um pouco sozinhos íamos cada um para o seu canto.

Não demorou muito para que eu definisse a cozinha como meu lugar preferido. Cozinhar era uma forma espetacular de distração, ainda mais quando Edward parecia adorar minha comida.

Descobri que Edward tinha hábitos que nunca poderia sequer imaginar, como tocar violão assim que acorda, ou escovar seus dentes duas vezes antes de dormir, não que meus hábitos também não tenham o surpreendido.

Edward não agia só como se fossemos um casal, agia como se fossemos amigos também. Ele me contou muitas histórias sobre seus pais biológicos, sobre seus familiares, sua infância. Percebi que o único assunto que ele evitava arduamente em falar era de seu pai adotivo, seu nome fora a única coisa que ele me disse: _Aro McDemort_.

Nossa vida em seu pequeno apartamento era maravilhosa, nunca imaginei que um dia eu conseguiria viver da maneira como estávamos vivendo: como um _casal_.

Não éramos do tipo de casal melosos que ficam declamando seu amor ou expressando toda hora. Tínhamos dias que somente beijos e carinhos apaixonados antes de dormir, eram suficientes, outras vezes a loucura, o fogo da luxúria nos consumia e víamos impossibilitados de não nos entregarmos um ao outro.

Só havia uma coisa que não compreendia com relação a Edward. O porquê de ele evitar as chamadas que recebia em seu celular.

Quando o questionei sobre isso – uma semana depois do ocorrido no mausoléu, quando nos amamos pela primeira vez -, tivemos nossa primeira briga. Que fora horas depois esquecida com pedidos de perdão das duas partes e uma noite de amor incrível.

Edward me acordou na manhã seguinte com uma bandeja de café da manhã linda na cama, mas que fora logo esquecida quando nos perdemos nos lábios e nas carícias um do outro. Estávamos prestes a nos amar novamente quando o som da companhia quebrou a aura de sedução que nos envolvia.

Olhamos assustados um para o outro, nos questionando quem poderia ser. Edward rapidamente saiu da cama pegando sua calça de moletom e uma camiseta que estava no chão, vestindo-as com agilidade, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Rapidamente tentei vestir meu pijama, mas em meio a isso ouvi a voz de Edward:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse com uma voz gélida, mas de maneira submissa.

- Você não tem atendido minhas ligações _meu_ filho. – uma voz melodiosamente grave, que fez os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiarem de medo, disse suavemente.

- Estive ocupado. – devolveu Edward ferino.

- Com o quê? – perguntou o homem de maneira doentiamente curiosa. Escutei Edward bufando, percebendo que a situação na pequena sala estava insuportável decidi ir até a mesma, para quebrar a hostilidade.

- Com... – Edward interrompeu sua fala, quando me viu na porta de seu quarto. Imediatamente sua expressão que era irritadiça, tomou um ar de preocupada, quase como se estivesse _morrendo_. A expressão de Edward atraiu a atenção do homem que virou seu rosto para a direção em que eu estava, estática.

Seus cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros que iam até um pouco acima de seus ombros, contrastava aterrorizadamente com sua pele leitosa. Era medonho olhar para seu rosto, sua pele me lembrava pergaminho, como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse suficiente para partir. Seus olhos eram de um tom opaco de negro, e transparecia frieza e mortalidade incomparáveis. Embaixo de seus olhos mordazes, existiam enormes olheiras roxas, parecidas como de uma pessoa que não dorme ou não come há dias.

Seu corpo raquítico e aparentemente frágil era suficiente para me despertar medo, e nem mesmo o terno perfeitamente cortado e a grava vermelho sangue foram suficientes para abrandar meu terror por aquele homem.

- Ora, ora Edward, quem é essa jovem encantadora? – perguntou se aproximando de onde eu estava parada, temendo sequer olhar para ele.

- Isabella Swan. – me apresentei, estendendo minha mão trêmula a ele, que pegou rapidamente entre suas duas um pouco gélidas, acariciando como se fossem de uma amante.

- Aro McDemort, pai de Edward para todos os efeitos. – disse com um sorriso medonho me mostrando todos seus dentes um pouco pontudos e amarelados. – Você e Edward são... – questionou curioso olhando de mim a Edward.

- _Namorados_. – Edward respondeu calmamente.

- E por que você não me contou sobre essa linda jovem antes, Edward? – Aro o questionou cheio de veneno.

- Porque é recente, meu _pai_. – disse sorrindo sinicamente ao homem.

- Fora ela a causa de seu desanimo e irritação sexta e sábado? – perguntou curioso.

- Sim, fora _sempre_ Bella. – devolveu Edward, fuzilando com seu olhar o homem.

- Er... hum... eu vou deixá-los a sós. – disse me virando para a porta.

- Claro, _anjo_. – disse Aro sarcasticamente.

O último olhar doentio que ele deu a mim foi o suficiente para que todo meu corpo começasse a tremer de medo. Tinha algo muito, mais _muito_ estranho sobre esse homem, ele despertava em mim, de uma forma estranha, maus pressentimentos.

Tentei em vão acalmar minha respiração, enquanto o silêncio nauseante tomava a sala. Eu queria mais do que nunca tirar Edward de perto daquele homem, mas eu não tinha coragem. Aquele homem parecia tão homicida, que eu praticamente o via arrancando minha cabeça.

Me arrastei para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro na água quente, mas como havia esquecido meus produtos de higiene pessoal voltei até o quarto, onde consegui ouvir a conversa dos dois homens.

- Vejo que você já encontrou a mãe dos meus netos, meu filho; fico realmente feliz sobre isso, mas em contrapartida me deixa chateado, afinal por que você não me disse sobre ela? – perguntou amorosamente a Edward.

- É recente, já disse. – Edward rebateu irritado.

- Edward, Edward, Edward... você acha realmente que eu vou acreditar _nisso_? Você acha que eu não sei que você observa essa jovem há anos? Você realmente crê que eu não sei que ela está vivendo aqui com você há mais de uma semana? Ou ainda que vocês não estejam cometendo o pecado delicioso e saudável da luxúria? – Aro o questionou suavemente.

- Pecado delicioso e saudável da luxúria? – repetiu Edward em descrença.

- Você sabe meu filho, quando escolhemos a parceira da nossa vida inteira, a única que será abençoada por carregar um herdeiro nosso, o sexo não é só uma purificação, o sexo transforma-se em amor, e é o amor que nos faz ser _justiceiros_. – pontuou Aro.

Novamente o medo que estava sentindo me tomou. Como assim ser mãe do filho de Edward? Tudo bem, eu desejava isso, mas não agora. Ambos somos jovens, temos tantas coisas para aproveitar, nossa paixão, nosso amor, nossa carreira.

E como assim ele seguia todos os passos de Edward? E o que raios ele quis dizer com _justiceiros_? Silenciosamente me arrastei até a beirada da cama, me sentando ouvindo a conversa dos dois homens.

- Você já contou a ela sobre você? – Aro perguntou depois de uma longa pausa.

- Não. – devolveu um Edward raivoso.

- Edward, não devemos esconder esse segredo da mulher que amamos, pois se as amamos, é porque Deus nos enviou, colocou em nosso destino a criatura mais pura que ele conseguiu em seu rebanho, e a única que aceitará o fardo que temos. – disse o pai adotivo de Edward de maneira maníaca.

- Nunca vou dizer a ela o _monstro_ que eu sou. – cuspiu Edward mais irritado do que nunca. Eu não conseguia entender o que aquela conversa significava, ela parecia como se fosse dois _assassinos_ discutindo o futuro de uma testemunha. Um tapa quebrou o silêncio nauseante do cômodo ao lado.

- Você se envergonha de quem você é, Edward! – o homem não perguntou, afirmou. Outro tapa zumbiu pela sala, antes de Aro completar. – Você foi designado para trazer a paz, eliminar o pecado da terra, e você se envergonha disso, Edward? – vociferou.

- Eu... – Edward começou, mas fora interrompido.

- Cale-se, moleque! Será que esses catorze anos de treinamento foram em vão? Será que os doze rituais que você realizou foi uma mentira? Ou será que a culpada por transformar você nesse lixo andante de pecado foi essa _pecadorazinha_? – cuspiu raivoso Aro contra Edward.

- Não. Fale. Assim. Dela. – disse Edward entre os dentes. Aro soltou uma risada maníaca, antes de responder a provocação de Edward.

- Parece que sua _amada_ pode ter herdado o sangue nojento, cheio de pecado, traição, vagabundagem da mãezinha dela. Sabe, acho que poderíamos colocar Isabella Swan como sua _vigésima primeira_. – zombou.

- NÃO! – gritou Edward. – Não, Bella não, mestre eu faço tudo o que o senhor desejar. – protestou chorando. Ouvir o choro de Edward fora terrível para mim, era como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração e o esfaqueasse lenta e tortuosamente.

- Parece que ela é realmente importante para você Edward, então espero que você conte a ela realmente quem você _é_. – devolveu Aro.

- Mas como eu contarei a ela que eu sou o responsável pelo horror, pelo caos no campus? – Edward perguntou debilmente. Meu corpo com sua resposta resetou. Meus músculos pareciam pedra, meu sangue era como gelo, meu corpo todo tremia violentamente, eu não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Edward, meu Edward, o serial killer?

NÃO!

Não. Não... definitivamente _não_.

Edward nunca poderia ser o assassino, poderia?

Era verdade que ele sempre sumia depois que acontecia um dos assassinatos, mas era só coincidência. Não era?

Ele soube me explicar com clareza como poderia ser a forma do assassino acabar com a vida de suas vítimas, estaria ele me explicando como ele fazia?

Jacob o havia acusado com toas as palavras, será que ele sabia de alguma coisa?

O gosto da bile subiu por minha garganta, eu me sentia nauseada, com ânsia, eu não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos tinham acabado de ouvir. Aquilo era uma mentira, eu estava delirando, sonhando. Isso. Eu estava tendo um _pesadelo_.

Óbvio que não estava tendo um pesadelo, aquilo era real. Tomei uma respiração profunda, me levantando da onde eu estava sentada, eu tinha que enfrentar Edward, eu precisava saber a verdade real, mas fui impossibilitada de seguir meu caminho pelas palavras seguintes:

- Você prefere que ela _morra_? – perguntou ferino.

- Não... ela não pode morrer... não antes de mim. – Edward respondeu através do seu choro desesperador, meu corpo tremia a cada vez que eu ouvia seu desespero, era insuportável aquele sentimento.

- E por que ela não pode morrer, Edward? – questionou divertido, meus músculos se contraiam de medo toda vez que ouvia sua voz, eu nunca tive tanto medo em minha vida, eu precisava fazer algo. Ligar para a polícia, mas novamente as palavras de Edward me derrubaram – dessa vez literalmente:

- Porque ela é minha vida, minha alma, minha razão de respirar, de andar, de comer, de viver. Eu _realmente a amo_. – disse com clareza.

O mundo a minha volta todo desapareceu, era inacreditável o que tinha ouvido. Edward, meu Edward era o assassino da Salem State Collage. O meu Edward fora quem matou as doze jovens durante esse ano, e pelo que parecia ainda faltavam nove.

Era _irreal_.

Mas a irrealidade fez questão de se tornar _realidade _mais uma vez:

- Você irá contar a ela que você é o causador da _limpeza_ das promiscuas, limpeza do pecado proveniente de Eva _nessa_ universidade, Edward?

*****

_*Ab Imo Pectore: do fundo do meu peito; do fundo da minha alma, em latim._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!!_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim... depois do último capítulo fiquei com medo de dar minhas caras por aqui... tanto que para amenizar o ódio de vocês eu até coloquei uma lemon nesse capítulo! *HUAHUAHUA*_

_Tudo bem... eu sei que minha moral está baixa por aqui, mas vocês sabem como eu sou: pessoas complicadas, com passados, presentes e futuros sombrios, segredos de fazer levantar defunto (piadinha infame), romances doentios e arrebatadores, dramas... esses são meus elementos preferidos, tenho até começado acreditar que esses elementos tomam meu cérebro. *KKKKKKKK*_

_Okay... parando de besteira..._

_Esse capítulo foi o gancho para o desfecho da história, que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Acredito que todos vocês estão de boca aberta, não é por menos. A vida dessa Bella é tão fodida, que __sempre__ acontecerá algo para foder mais, como esse final._

_Sim... e eu fui uma ordinária nesse final... *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Bem... como vocês sabem, eu quero muito saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, então seguindo meus padrões nessa fic, lá vai minha questões:_

_1º) Edward tentou resistir a Bella, mais do que ele podia, mas qual foi o estopim para sua mudança drástica, para que ele acarretasse o pedido de Bella?_

_2º) Edward diz depois que eles transam "me fez sentir pela primeira vez como Edward Cullen", o que vocês acham que ele quis dizer com essa frase?_

_3º) Jacob acusou fervorosamente de assassino, como ele pode ter chego a essa conclusão?_

_4º) A discussão entre Bella e Jacob foi a última gota na relação deles, mas se Jacob tivesse agido sua vida toda, com mais cautela ao redor de Bella, demonstrando realmente que a mãe dos dois fora a culpada pela desgraça alheia, será que seria diferente a reação dele sobre Edward?_

_5º) Quando Edward acolheu Bella em sua casa, ele tinha uma mínima noção de que seu pai adotivo poderia saber tudo sobre ela e poderia vir fazer uma visita surpresa?_

_6º) Bella descobriu o grande segredo de Edward, será que ela agirá de que forma a seguir, será que ela seguirá a moral e os bons costumes ou ela seguirá o amor incondicional que sente por Edward? E Edward como agirá? Irá assumir totalmente sua faceta de assassino e encerará a vida do seu amor, ou irá denunciar seus próprios crimes e as pessoas que o fizeram cometer?_

_7º) Me digam, o que vocês esperam do desfecho dessa história? O que vocês esperam que nossos protagonistas façam, mostrem-me seus palpites, eles sempre são interessantes de se ler._

_E por hoje é isso, espero ver vocês aqui dia 15/04 lendo o último capítulo, ele estará cheio de respostas, e o desfecho perturbado que sempre imaginei._

_Obrigada a todos pelo carinho, por estarem lendo, comentando e respondendo as minhas questões, eu faço sempre o melhor para entreter vocês. Espero que vocês continuem me respondendo, opinando._

_Obrigada mais uma vez por todo o carinho e atenção, e lembrem-se: __**AMO MUITO VOCÊS!!!**_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B: **__AI, CARAMBA! Sempre me empolgo depois de betar!! Hahahah!_

_Tudo bem, leitores? Se animaram depois de toda essa reviravolta na vida dos dois? Eu fiquei TOTALMENTE BEGE! Preciso surtar com vocês a respeito do lemon! Como é bom ler uma situação aparentemente óbvia (quem ai não terminou o cap. 3 com aquela certeza absoluta que ia rolar a primeira vez da Bella? Só se a Carol quisesse arrancar nossos corações e fazer o Edward rejeitar a pobre moça 8DDD) com tanta descrição, da forma mais delicada possível que um homem pode amar uma mulher da primeira vez! Tipo, o "culto de adoração a Bella" foi impressionante, e pra mim só veio confirmar que o Edward tem um lado dele totalmente imaculado, virgem, bondoso e que ama incondicionalmente. Foi lindo, foi realmente digno! Pano de fundo perfeito para os dois irem morar junto e novamente o drama assombrar nossas vidas, pois a Carol é uma DRAMA QUEEN suprema mesmo, mas ela sabe fazer isso com maestria, então a gente GOSTA!_

_Eu fico tentada a responder as perguntinhas dela, ajudar a dar mais idéias pra esse final que vai me surpreender tanto quanto vocês, mas como beta vou me vangloriar um pouquinho e bater papo via e-mail mesmo. HUAHAUHAUAUHA XD *tentando pagar de malzona*_

_Surpreendente também a forma como o Aro apareceu na casa dele, e acabou deixando mais suspeitas para a gente desvendar. Então ele já conhecia o passado da Bella e da mãe dela, e será que é realmente verdade a oferta dele para que Edward contasse a verdade a ela e assim poderem ficar juntos?_

_Como se não bastasse a Carol, lá vem eu colocar mais interrogações na cabeça de vocês! Então deixa parar de me animar e pedir que vocês continuem deixando suas reviews sinceras e as respostas para ajudar a Carol a saber o que vocês acham! Fora que isso só traz mais emoção para o final. QUE COM CERTEZA VAI MEXER COM NOSSA CABEÇA!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._


	7. Chapter 05: Ab Aeterno

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**A SEITA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

.

.

Capítulo 05 – _Ab Aeterno_*

.

"**Por temer tal coisa, permanecerei para sempre contigo,  
sem partir jamais deste palácio de escuridão noturna.  
Permaneço aqui mesmo, aqui, com as larvas que são tuas camareiras.  
Ah, aqui estabeleço meu repouso eterno e liberto esta minha carne  
mundana e cansada do jugo traçado por estrelas em nada auspiciosas.  
Olhos, um último olhar! Braços, o derradeiro abraço!  
E, lábios, ah, vocês, portais da respiração, selem com um beijo  
justo este acordo perene com a morte devoradora."  
**_- __Romeu__ -_

"**O que é isso? Um cálice, que meu verdadeiro amor segura em sua mão?  
Vejo que veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Avarento! Bebe tudo e  
não me deixa nem uma gota amiga que depois me ajude?  
Beijarei teus lábios. Pode ser que ainda encontre neles um pouco  
de veneno que me faça morrer com este fortificante.  
Teus lábios estão quentes! (...) Ah, punhal feliz! Esta é tua bainha;  
enferruja dentro de mim e deixa-me morrer."  
**_- __Julieta__ -_

**William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta ****(Ato**** V, Cena III)**

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

.

_Ruindo_.

Meu mundo estava ruindo. Como se fosse um castelo de cartas que fora atingindo por uma suave brisa e desabou carta por carta. A melhor semana da minha vida desde que meus pais morreram fora destruída em segundos.

O sonho de ser _normal_, viver com Bella como fossemos um casal de namorados que moravam sobre o mesmo teto passando por brigas e reconciliações, pensando o que faríamos para o jantar ou que filme assistiríamos aquela noite ou se ficaríamos apenas namorando, não passou de um adorável e delicioso sonho.

Eu não tinha nada o que reclamar, estava feliz com a mulher que amo, longe de toda a parte ruim que envolve minha existência. Mas como um ditado qualquer diz: _'quando as águas estão calmas demais, uma tormenta cairá sobre elas_'; e fora isso que acontecera no domingo dia vinte e nove, a pior tormenta imaginável.

O meu pior pesadelo apareceu àquela manhã. A última pessoa que gostaria de ver teve o prazer de acabar com o paraíso em que estava. O homem que _destruiu _com minha vida, que manchou minha alma, que arrastou-me para o inferno, veio até o meu santuário, minha _casa_.

Calculista e frio como só ele podia, agindo como um leão em pele de cordeiro, foi simpático, amoroso, um pai que provavelmente sentia falta do seu filho, e que tinha um prazer imensurável de conhecer sua primeira namorada. Mas esse lado amigável e amoroso durou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo sua máscara de homem de bem caiu e a sua verdadeira faceta, apareceu. A de um assassino doente, sem precedentes, sem escrúpulos, uma pessoa que deixou a humanidade de lado, e vive constantemente para espalhar o mal.

Ele inquiriu. Usando toda sua perícia, impertinência e malevolência, querendo saber tudo sobre minha vida e a vida da minha amada. Mas engano meu que acreditei – pelo menos por um segundo que ele não sabia de nada, pois fora Bella deixar o ambiente que nos encontrava que ele afirmou com todas as letras que ele sabia de sua existência, e tudo sobre ela.

Senti o chão faltar aos meus pés. Eu sabia que ele sempre mantém todos seus interesses sobre seus olhos mortais, mas eu acreditava que comigo seria diferente, mas eu estava enganado. Para ele eu _nunca_ fora seu filho, eu _sempre _fui e _sempre_ serei um servo, uma pessoa que seguirá suas ordens, não importando a natureza delas, infelizmente.

Estático no lugar em que estava, o ouvi determinando como sempre desejou o meu futuro e agora o de Bella, amaldiçoando-a e acorrentando-a a todo esse mal que este homem prolifera. Tentei ser evasivo, retirar Bella de toda essa coisa nojenta, grotesca, para que ela não sofresse a tristeza, a mancha negra e mortal que assola sobre mim, mas não adiantou, porque ele me ameaçou.

Mas suas ameaças diferentes das inúmeras outras que ele me fez, era direcionada a outra pessoa. Era direcionada a integridade do amor da minha vida. Ele usou a vida de Bella, para que eu aceitasse o destino terrível que nos aguarda. Ele sabia que sua vida vale mais para mim do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que o ar que respiro, mais que a água que necessito beber, mais que um alimento para que a inanição não caia sobre mim, mais do que as batidas do meu coração.

Mas antes ele tivesse parado nas ameaças contra sua vida, pois ele a ofendeu, a comparando com a mãe que ela não suporta sequer pensar que possa ser igual. A chamou de promiscua, pecadora, _vagabunda_. Meu sangue naquele segundo ferveu, nunca quis tanto defender a minha postura de _serial killer_ e matar aquele homem que estava ofendendo uma pessoa pura, bela, uma obra de Deus, um _anjo_, o amor da minha vida.

Mas nem mesmo com a minha revolta, meus protestos ou minhas atitudes defensivas, fez com que ele pedisse perdão por acusá-la de ser como sua mãe, ao invés disso ele _exigiu_ que eu contasse a verdade, que ignorasse o fator que sou um monstro e dissesse a ela tudo o que fiz.

_Mas como poderia contar a Bella quem eu sou, o que eu fiz, sem ter um mínimo de sua cólera?_

Assim que suas palavras, exigindo que eu declarasse a única pessoa _viva_ que eu amo a verdade, meu corpo ficou inerte, minha mente estava desconectada, suas palavras eram indistintas aos meus ouvidos. Nada mais fazia sentido algum para mim, eu só queria _sumir_. Ele continuou a falar, mas eu não queria, eu não _podia_ mais ouvir nada. Eu continuava a protestar tolamente, enquanto ele se divertia internamente – eu podia ver que ele estava gargalhando por dentro, porque sabia que de qualquer forma eu contaria a ela, tudo porque sou um bastardo covarde que não consegue acabar com toda essa merda.

- Você irá contar a ela que você é o causador da limpeza das promiscuas, limpeza do pecado proveniente de Eva nessa universidade, Edward? – ele perguntou pela sétima vez, e por mais que eu gostaria de negar não consegui, deixando a minha derrota me tomar, murmurei:

- Uhum. – me joguei na poltrona atrás de mim, e me afundei, abraçando com meus braços meus joelhos, era exatamente como uma criança que acabou de ser repreendida por fazer algo que não deveria, e naquele segundo ele percebeu que ganhou, por isso sorriu malevolamente, se deliciando por mais uma vez estar no poder da situação.

- Ótimo Edward, é assim que eu gosto de vê-lo: _obedecendo-me sem contestar_. – disse caminhando em direção a porta.

Conforme ele se afastava, eu sentia que podia voltar a respirar, mesmo que minimamente, mas ainda assim eu continuava sufocado, pois eu sabia que ele não tinha acabado, ele daria sua cartada final, seu xeque-mate.

- Edward? – chamou quando estava na soleira da porta, imediatamente meu coração começou a palpitar de temor, pois eu tinha certeza absoluta do que viria a seguir. – Fique atento ao seu celular, logo terá uma nova _missão_. – e sem se despedir saiu de minha casa batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sentia-me terrivelmente atônico, como se estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do corpo e que de nenhuma maneira conseguia me conectar a ele novamente. Eu me sentia um mero telespectador de minha própria vida, onde pequenos flashes de felicidade apareciam vez ou outra, mas que em sua maior parte era triste, mórbida, horripilante.

E não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentado naquele sofá inerte, procurando saídas que eram impossíveis de se achar, tentando – em vão -, achar uma forma que pudesse esquecer tudo o que sou, e ficar somente com a parte feliz, boa. Nunca senti tanta a falta dos meus pais como naquele momento, queria minha mãe comigo afagando meus cabelos me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ou senão meu pai procurando soluções para tudo. Eu queria mais do que tudo ter minha família comigo, mas a única família que poderia ter era Bella.

Ao lembrar-me de Bella, uma força sobrenatural como uma luz no fim do túnel inflou meu peito, eu teria que fazer o meu melhor para mantê-la viva, segura.

_Segura_.

Meu coração que estava se tranqüilizando voltou a bater descompassado contra meu peito, a água do chuveiro ainda corria no quarto, mas fizera _tanto_ tempo que ela havia entrado debaixo dele, e deixando de lado meu melodrama, e tentando manter minha calma, acreditando que nada vai acontecer com ela.

Respirando profundamente e serenamente passo por passo, deixando uma paz por estar próximo a Bella me tranqüilizar e que assim pudesse cair nos braços dela, fazendo com que toda dor, todo o sofrimento, todas as coisas terríveis que assomam em cima de mim se esvaísse.

Porém, infelizmente eu não estava preparado para a cena que presenciei ao adentrar o quarto. Bella estava deitada em forma de bola em meio ao quarto, seus braços pálidos e finos abraçavam as suas pernas. Seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, seu rosto estava pálido e machado de lágrimas, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados e temerosos.

Eu não precisava perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido, porque eu sabia mais do que nunca o que havia acontecido: Bella ouviu toda minha conversa com meu _mestre_.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, e temendo meus movimentos levei serenamente minha mão até seu rosto para afastar alguns cabelos que lhe caiam a testa, mas antes que meus dedos sequer roçassem sua pele ela gritou:

- _Não me toque_!

Aquelas três palavras me doeram como se fossem punhais entrando contra minha pele e perfurando sem nenhuma explicação meu coração. Ela me odiava, sentia nojo, medo de mim. Imediatamente senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, ela havia descoberto meu vírus mortal e agora iria se afastar.

Eu estava perdendo minha razão de viver por causa de toda essa merda, por causa daquele filha de uma puta.

Meu peito doía, sentia minha respiração falhando, meus olhos deixaram lágrimas de desespero correr por eles sem nenhuma vergonha. Meu corpo tremia, e não era por causa do inverno outonal que tomava Salém. Era porque minha alma estava morrendo.

Morrendo, por que sua companheira, sua alma gêmea, estava a deixando. Conforme os segundos se passavam se tornando assim minutos, longos e torturantes, caminhando para horas a fio, eu me sentia sufocado, cada vez mais, era como se todo o ar que um dia necessitei em meus pulmões tivessem fugido e não queriam voltar de maneira algum a esse corpo tomado pelo pecado.

O silêncio que arrebatava o quarto era mórbido, era como uma sepultura: frio e eterno. Eu queria pedir-lhe perdão, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas minha voz não criava vida e saia por minha garganta. Bella continuava deitada no chão tremendo. O sol passeou por todo o céu, deixando-nos consumidos pelo silêncio, mas fora Bella que no cair do crepúsculo quebrou o silêncio:

- _Por quê_? – seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam ainda vermelhos e marejados de lágrimas de indignação, de descrença, de medo.

Eu engoli em seco. Como diria a ela tudo sem machucá-la, sem feri-la, sem fazer com que ela saísse correndo pela porta e me abandonasse. Como dizer que sou um monstro sem ter que afastá-la?

Seus grandes olhos castanhos que estavam avermelhados me olhavam com expectativa, ela queria que eu dissesse que era mentira, mas eu não podia enganá-la por mais tempo. Sentei-me mais confortável ao seu lado, e tomei uma respiração profunda antes de iniciar a maldita narração, temendo o inevitável, o pior.

Horas depois contando a Bella todos os mínimos detalhes – ou pelo menos parte deles -, explicado a ela todos os terríveis rituais que tive que realizar ou participar, todas as coisas terríveis que Aro me submeteu, toda a mancha negra que caiu sobre mim desde os meus sete anos de idade.

Bella não ficou surpresa com as coisas terríveis que disse. Bella não me interrompeu nenhuma vez sequer. Bella nas horas certas expressava seu horror ou nojo. Mas Bella em nenhum momento fez qualquer movimento para se levantar e ir embora. Ela se manteve sentada de frente a mim, escutando atenciosamente o que lhe contava.

Quando terminei caímos em um silêncio funesto, somente nossas respirações um pouco aceleradas eram ouvidas. Nossos olhos estavam conectados um ao outro, esperando que um gritasse: _mentira_! Mas sabíamos que isso _nunca_ iria acontecer.

- Bella, eu ... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu erguendo sua mão branca e feminina.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – disse com sensatez. – Vamos denunciá-lo! Isso. Vamos denunciá-lo, acabar com tudo isso. – disse consideravelmente animada, mas seria eu que teria que acabar com sua animação.

- De que adiantaria denunciá-lo, eu mesmo teria que ser denunciado, e com sorte eu teria alguns anos de prisão antes de ter minha sentença de morte declarada. – seu rosto caiu, ela não previu esse fator.

- Edward, deve ter outra solução, algo que possamos fazer. – disse desesperada. – Não existe, sei lá, quando você declara sua culpa, algo como diminuição da pena ou algo parecido? Vamos procurar um advogado, você foi _obrigado_ a tudo isso Edward, você nunca quis essa vida, deve ter algo que te isente de pena.

Bella procurava alternativas em todas as brechas que podia imaginar para que assim me safasse, mas ambos sabíamos que não seria possível. A verdade era dura, terrível e malévola. Eu era um assassino que tinha cometido doze assassinatos de maneiras brutais, utilizando de indefinidas qualificadoras que aumentariam à pena, e nada nem nenhum advogado conseguiria me livrar de uma prisão perpétua ou de uma sentença de morte, pois por mais que odiasse e fosse obrigado a fazer tudo isso, eu tinha plena consciência de que era errado, de que era crime.

- Nada é passível de diminuir minha culpa. – expressei desanimador. Imediatamente notei seus grandes olhos castanhos encher-se de lágrimas novamente, percebendo o quão dura e terrível era a minha realidade.

Inesperadamente, seu corpo pequeno e feminino se jogou contra o meu, em um abraço de ferro.

Mesmo que a situação fosse desesperadora, me vi sorrindo contra o emaranhado de seus cabelos castanhos. Ela não havia ido embora, ela ficara ao meu lado, mesmo com toda a desgraça que caia sobre meus ombros.

Apertei-a em meus braços a puxando para o meu colo, e dando suaves beijos em sua têmpora, enquanto sentia suas lágrimas quentes em meus ombros. Em determinado tempo o cansaço se abateu sobre nós, Bella acabou adormecendo em meus braços, e eu estava quase caindo na inconsciência do sono.

Lentamente levantei-nos de onde estava e caminhei até nossa cama, depositando Bella suavemente em seu lugar, e sem me incomodar de desligar o chuveiro que ainda corria a água que ela havia ligado horas atrás, deitei-me ao seu lado, moldando seu corpo ao meu, abraçando sua cintura fina e feminina, enquanto inspirava seu aroma tranqüilizador de morangos, frésias e mel. Quase que imediatamente adormeci, esperando que esse dia terrível só tivesse sido um pesadelo.

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

.

_**Isabella Swan**_

.

Edward.

Assassinatos.

Seita.

Ritual.

Sangue.

Tortura.

Morte.

Dilaceração.

Incineração.

_Edward_.

Essa era a seqüência de palavras que dominavam minha mente. Por mais que meu corpo estivesse exausto, eu não consegui dormir por mais de três horas, porque todas as coisas que Edward havia me contado tomavam minha mente.

Ainda estava em estado de torpor por tudo o que ele havia me contado. Não conseguia acreditar que meu Edward, o homem mais gentil, mais correto, o mais incrível ao lado de meu pai, era justamente o assassino da _Salem State Collage_.

Eu deveria temer minha vida, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu deveria temer a vida de minhas amigas, mas eu também não conseguia.

Eu temia pela vida de Edward, seu destino fora traçado de maneira tão trágica e malévola, que era quase inevitável um fim trágico para a mesma.

Algo dentro de mim não conseguia acreditar que depois quando ele terminasse todo o mal que é destinado a fazer ele estaria livre de tudo isso, pois eu tinha absoluta certeza que aquele homem, que deveria ter sido o seu pai substituto o continuaria obrigando a seguir essa maldita _seita_, e que nada nem ninguém o poderia afastar.

Minha mente tentava, em vão, procurar alternativas para com que conseguíssemos isentar a culpa de Edward, mas como ele mesmo me disse, nada o isentaria de sua pena e conseqüentemente de sua sentença de morte.

Mas o que fazer nesse caso? Eu definitivamente não sabia.

Esperar quieta que Edward terminasse sua missão, sabendo quando ele estivesse ausente que estaria cometendo atos que superaram a questão do irreal, do absurdo, do grotesco?

Não, eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

Fugirmos do país, sem sequer olhar para trás, não deixando nenhum rastro, esquecendo um dia quem fomos, para que assim, talvez, conseguíssemos ficar livre desse mal?

Não, pelo pouco que conhecia do senhor McDemort eu sabia que ele nos encontraria até mesmo no inferno.

Talvez se fizer uma denúncia anônima, dizendo os locais onde pudessem encontrar os membros da maldita seita, e acabar com tudo, livrando Edward dessa coisa toda.

É, eu sabia que isso também não daria certo, pelo que ele havia me contado eles mantinham relatórios, livros com nomes e fitas de vídeo contendo o nome de cada membro, e mesmo que nos refugiássemos no Alasca, na Sibéria ou na Antártida, não seria suficiente.

Minha cabeça trabalhava freneticamente durante a noite. Os únicos sons no quarto eram a respiração tranqüila de Edward, que estava ao meu lado, me abraçando protetoramente e a da água do chuveiro que ainda caia preguiçosamente no banheiro.

As luzes da cidade sumiam a cada segundo, a negritude da noite, tomava as ruas deixando-as insólitas e tristes. Os sons estavam instintos, nem mesmo o vento ou as chuvas torrenciais caiam naquele momento. Tudo a minha volta demonstrava exatamente meu animo: _medo_, _solidão_, _apreensão_, _tristeza_.

Fechei meus olhos e fiz uma prece a um Deus que não sei se existe ou se acredito. Pois como uma pessoa que tem o poder, o dom de espalhar o bem deixa que algo tão terrível, tão grotesco acontecer com uma pessoa que é seu filho?

Tudo bem, todos temos o _livre arbítrio_, mas cadê o de Edward? Uma criança que teve seus pais tirados de sua vida ao mesmo tempo e violentamente, e que no segundo seguinte fora arrastado a algo tão ruim e eterno que nada pode fazer para se safar, a não ser sua própria _morte_.

Mas será que sua própria morte é suficiente para que assim ele descanse? Será que ele seria condenado ao purgatório ou ao inferno – se isto realmente existe -, ou ele conseguiria passe livre para o céu? O que seria de sua vida após a morte?

Talvez ele merecesse o céu, ou talvez todos merecessem o céu. Esse mundo terrível, nojento, sem esperança, cheio de temor, onde o horror, a guerra, a destruição, a injustiça, o mal toma conta, talvez tudo isso fosse o purgatório e todos – sem exceção -, fomos condenados a ele antes de irmos para o destino final: seja o paraíso ou o inferno.

Tive que rir com meus pensamentos. O meu nível de desespero está tão grande que estou divagando sobre céu, terra, inferno e purgatório.

Lentamente abri meus olhos, e vi pela enorme janela de _nosso_ quarto o nascer do sol.

Morosamente e timidamente ele iria se impondo pelas paredes de concreto. Uma segunda-feira triste e incompreendida nascia para mim, era como se aquele seria o último nascer de sol que eu veria, era como se o ar que entrasse em meus pulmões estavam determinados a serem os últimos, era como se os batimentos cardíacos de meu coração estivessem contados.

Respirei profundamente, sentindo todo o perfume masculino e único de Edward entorpecer meu cérebro, e para aproveitar mais aquele segundo fechei meus olhos sentindo seu aroma dominando meu corpo, e sua proximidade aquecendo minha alma.

Talvez eu tenha adormecido, não sei dizer, mas algum tempo depois pude sentir beijos apaixonados e urgentes na pele exposta de meus ombros, pescoço e de meu rosto, e sorrindo ligeiramente abri meus olhos sendo recepcionada por dois incríveis orbes verdes.

- Você ficou. – Edward sussurrou dominado pela satisfação contra a pele de minha bochecha.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – murmurei, antes de puxar seus lábios voluptuosos em um beijo sôfrego.

Eu sentia uma urgência, quase que doentia de sentir seu corpo contra o meu, sentir nossas peles juntas, nossos suores formando o _nosso_ aroma, eu precisava ter Edward dentro de mim, como se precisasse de ar.

Parecia que ele também tinha essa necessidade, pois suas mãos grandes e firmes apertavam sem nenhuma delicadeza minhas coxas, minha cintura, depositando naqueles gestos todo o desejo imensurável que sentíamos.

Não custou muito para que nossas roupas fossem descartadas e a paixão nos consumisse. Não nos amávamos com calma ou cautela como sempre fora, era urgente, desesperador, era como se fosse à última vez que nossos corpos se conectariam, como se nossas almas estivessem se despedindo da nossa vida terrena.

Fora tão intenso que nem mesmo depois de seguidos orgasmos conseguíamos afastar nossos corpos. Edward se mantinha dentro de mim, enquanto eu estava deitada sobre ele, sentindo a ponta de seus dedos ora deslizando por minhas costas, ora brincando com meus cabelos. Minhas mãos, por sua vez, acariciavam o seu rosto e seus cabelos. Não precisamos dizer palavra alguma, somente a presença um do outro bastava.

Em algum momento e lugar o celular de Edward quebrou o silêncio que nos envolvia, mas ele não fez questão nenhuma de se levantar e ver quem o chamava, invés disso murmurou seguidas vezes que me amava.

Concordando silenciosamente que não iríamos à aula aquele dia, Edward nos levou ao banheiro e juntos, tomamos um banho, aproveitando somente a companhia um do outro, transparecendo a urgência do nosso amor inexplicável. E depois por questão de necessidade pedimos algo para comer.

Eventualmente o celular de Edward voltou a tocar durante o dia, mas da mesma maneira que de manhã ele nem se preocupou em atender, voltando a murmurar a cada toque que me amava.

As horas passavam lentamente e voava ao mesmo tempo, a sensação que sentia de manhã, de fim de uma caminhada, de fim de uma vida ainda dominava meu corpo, mas não me preocupei em dizer isso a Edward, pois algo dentro de mim dizia que ele sentia o mesmo.

Em nenhum segundo tocamos no assunto _maldito_, era como se um acordo tácito fosse feito por nós, proibindo de sequer pensar nele. Vimos deitados da nossa cama o sol se esconder entre a massa de concreto da cidade, tingindo o céu de vermelho e laranja, mas que logo fora substituído por nuvens negras e pesadas.

Uma tempestade cairia pela cidade àquela noite.

Assim que a noite chegou à tempestade viera com ela, deixando com que relâmpagos e trovões quebrassem a escuridão e o silêncio. O vento era violento e medonho, uivando contra as janelas, ou balançando assustadoramente entre as árvores. Os pingos grossos e desrespeitosos da tempestade batiam sem pedir licença contra os vidros frágeis das janelas, fazendo parecer que iriam se romper a qualquer segundo.

O relógio da cabeceira marcou meia noite, exatamente no segundo em que o som irritante do interfone ressoava. Nenhum de nós fez questão de atendê-lo nos mantendo sobre a cama acarinhando um e o outro.

- _Eu te amo._ – dissemos em uníssono, no exato momento que um som estrondoso de uma porta sendo arrebentada soava na sala.

Edward me apertou em meio aos seus braços, beijando amorosamente meus cabelos. A sensação de despedida que pairou o dia todo sobre nós, pareceu contagiar ainda mais. Aquela era nosso adeus nesse mundo, e por mais que eu gostaria de negar eu sabia o que era.

Senti Edward se mexendo puxando algo embaixo do colchão e enquanto a voz de Aro McDemort retumbava no outro ambiente urgindo o nome de Edward eu o senti respirando fundo ao meu lado, levando a mão que havia retirado algo do colchão no meio entre nós.

Baixei meu olhar e vi um punhal prata belo e sinistramente letal. Eu temi. Procurei assustada os olhos de Edward, enquanto novamente seu mestre gritava seu nome na sala.

- Para qualquer eventualidade. – disse acima de um sussurro, enrolando minha mão em torno do punho do punhal, meus dedos tremiam ligeiramente. Ele deu um suave beijo na minha testa. – Eu te amo. – murmurou, saindo da cama e me deixando sozinha tremendo.

Assim que Edward fechou a porta atrás de si os gritos foram ensurdecedores.

- _Seu moleque desgraçado! Você não cumpriu sua obrigação!_ – o senhor McDemort urgiu, seguindo por sons de socos e tapas. Apertei meus olhos e tentei não ouvir o que acontecia no outro ambiente, mas fora terrivelmente impossível.

- _Não! Eu não cumpri e não vou mais cumprir essas suas ordens doentias!_ – Edward devolveu em um tom frio e alto a acusação do homem que o havia adotado.

- _Como é que é? Você não irá cumprir mais o que lhe foi designado a mais de catorze anos? _– o homem perguntou delicadamente, mas cada palavra que saia de sua boca era fria e cheia de ameaças.

- _Exatamente_. – ponderou Edward calmamente, antes de o som de alguém sendo jogado contra uma parede ecoar no pequeno apartamento.

- _Você não pode simplesmente abandonar tudo Edward, você não pode fingir que se esqueceu de tudo o que fez, você não pode se livrar de _mim_!_ – vociferou o homem.

- _Sim, eu posso e o farei_. – devolveu Edward, mas imediatamente uma risada fria e malévola, que me fez tremer até os ossos, ecoou na pequena sala.

- _Nunca, Edward. _– disse suavemente. - _Você pode jogar tudo pela janela como está pensando nesse exato segundo, mas você esqueceu _quem_ eu sou? O que eu posso fazer? Como eu posso _destruir_ sua vida e dessa vagabundazinha que você está comendo?_ – questionou friamente.

Um novo som de passos dês-ritmados seguidos de um novo eco – provavelmente de um corpo sendo lançado contra a parede soou pelo apartamento.

- _Você quer _mesmo_ medir forças comigo, Edward? Lembra que tudo o que você sabe, de ser frio, calculista, ser o assassino mesquinho e repugnante que você é, fui eu que lhe ensinei, fui eu que lhe treinei para ser assim, e você está mesmo querendo medir forças comigo? Usar meus próprios truques contra mim? _– Aro lhe perguntava divertido.

- _Eu vou lhe denunciar!_ – vociferou um Edward, relativamente calmo. O homem voltou a gargalhar friamente.

- _Quem Edward, iria acreditar em você? Esqueceu que tenho mais provas contra você, do que você tem contra mim? Ou você esqueceu que tenho cada ritual seu. Cada _estupro_ que você realizou, seguido de suas mortes, utilizando-se de maneiras fúteis e torpes, para realizá-las? Será mesmo que você, uma criaturazinha infama, covarde, ridícula teria coragem de me denunciar, sabendo que no segundo seguinte sua vida estaria acabada? _– perguntou o homem divertido, como se tivesse acabado de contar uma charada ridiculamente engraçada.

"_Sim Edward, eu acabaria com sua vidinha miserável no segundo seguinte, sem nem pensar duas vezes, porque minha vida vale muito mais do que a sua. Você é um fraco, uma pessoa sem nenhuma índole, um tolo que se deixa levar por qualquer _vagabunda_ sequer. Idiota, imbecil, fraco, da mesma maneira que seu pai Carlisle era."_ – Aro dizia friamente, pontuando cada sílaba como se fossem sentenças de morte.

- _NÃO DIGA O NOME DO MEU PAI COM ESSA SUA BOCA IMUNDA!_ – Edward vociferou novamente, e dessa vez um novo estrondo ressoou na sala e pude ouvir claramente a pequena mesa de madeira se partir ao meio.

As respirações pesadas dos dois homens no ambiente ao lado eram os únicos sons de toda a casa, a tensão que emanava do cômodo era abarrotada de ódio e terror. Eu me enrolei mais em uma bola sobre a cama, apertando com mais firmeza o punhal que Edward havia me dado antes, tremendo mais do que nunca. Eu temia o que podia acontecer, a cada qualquer suspeita de som eu premeditava o pior.

- _Edward, Edward, Edward... _– a voz que Aro quebrou o silêncio pesado entre eles. – _Você acha que conseguirá me _matar_? Enquanto você pensa nisso eu o faço em você com os olhos vendados e com as mãos amarradas nas costas. _– disse com escárnio. – _Você nada mais é do que meu _animalzinho_ de estimação, que eu posso fazer o que bem entender, e te _– o som de uma palma alta soou na sala, me fazendo tremer. – _esmagar é a coisa mais fácil que poderia fazer_.

- _Você, vo-você..._ – Edward balbuciou.

- _Eu o quê? Não teria coragem?_ – uma risada de escárnio soou horripilantemente, no mesmo instante que a chuva aumentava ferozmente nas janelas fora do quarto, relâmpagos seguidos de trovões clareavam todo o céu e soavam ensurdecedores. – _Óbvio que eu teria coragem, você _nunca_ foi o filho que se propôs a ser, você _nunca_ me olhou como o seu pai, você _nunca_ me amou Edward, e eu tentei de todas as maneiras fazer com que você me amasse, mas você escolheu amar uma qualquer como essa sua namoradinha, ao invés do homem que te criou._

- _Não. Fale. Assim. Dela. – exigiu Edward raivoso entre os dentes ao homem._

- _E porque não chamá-la de vagabunda, de puta, hein Edward? Ela te contaminou desde o momento que você a viu com a sua própria desgraça, com o seu pecado. Assim que seus olhos bateram _nessazinha_ você se perdeu, eu tentei repetidas vezes te trazer a realidade, a nossa realidade, mas você simplesmente ignorou, preferiu se encurralar nas armadilhas dessa medusa. _– cuspiu raivoso.

"_E todos esses anos, gastando horas, me exaurindo ao máximo para te mostrar que essa raça filha de Eva que espalha o pecado aos sete ventos não se pode ter um pingo de amor, de respeito, porque elas sempre serão as serpentes do nosso paraíso, nos arrastando para o pecado, para o próprio inferno. Elas, essas pecadoras amaldiçoadas são filhas de _Satanás_, e todo ensinamento que lhe dei, não serviu para nada, você foi retirado de seu paraíso e arrastado para o inferno que elas tomam conta_. - gritou, sem nenhuma restrição.

- _Você está louco! _– protestou Edward. -_ O próprio Deus fez Eva da costela de Adão, e o próprio Adão a batizou com esse nome, que significa 'vivente', 'vida'. Como em Gênesis mesmo diz: _"têm de tornar-se uma só carne"*_, demonstrando o vínculo entre um homem e uma mulher, o vínculo do amor._ – explodiu Edward, repassando passagens bíblicas que nem sabia que existiam com clareza, mas que ele – pelo que parecia - tinha um conhecimento assustador.

- _Por ela ter estes privilégios é que deveria ter se privado, mas não curiosa, bisbilhoteira como toda mulher é, arrastou o pobre Adão até a árvore que possuía o fruto proibido o fazendo provar assim como ela provou o mal, o pecado, o fruto do conhecimento entre o bem e o mal, ela que foi a responsável pelo mundo cair nessa desgraça toda. E essa que você diz amar é filha da primeira vagabunda do mundo, ela assim como Eva nasceu para arrastar todos os homens para o pecado, para o mal._ – protestou o homem.

- _E o que você me obriga a fazer, matar as filhas de Eva não é um crime, um pecado? Será que você esqueceu-se do pequeno detalhe que Deus mandou seu próprio filho para morrer por todos nós, livrando a humanidade do pecado, isentando todos da culpa pecaminosa que Adão e Eva derramaram sobre todos? _– questionou Edward, sem nenhuma cautela, mas sim com um ódio palpável.

"_O pecado original pode até ter existido e pode ser que todos nós estejamos abarrotados de pecado, mas _quem_ você pensa que é para decidir quem deve e quem não deve viver? Quem você é se não a própria encarnação do _demônio_?"_ – explodiu mais uma vez Edward, sendo golpeado no segundo seguinte por o homem que ele sempre mostrou respeito, até então.

- _Você está me desafiando, Edward? Você está dizendo que eu, o homem que sempre se preocupou com o bem estar da humanidade, tentando – mesmo que minimamente – extinguir o pecado que assola por essa Terra cheia de ódio, promiscuidade, de demônio? De ser o próprio Satanás?_ – cuspiu o homem com raiva. – _Eu sou um enviado do Senhor, e tudo o que eu faço é seguindo as ordens Dele!_ – fora a vez de Edward soltar uma risada de escárnio.

- _E cadê a carta que Ele te mandou, solicitando que você determinasse que vidas acabariam? Onde está a prova que Ele deseja isso?_ – provocou Edward novamente.

- _Isso não lhe interessa, isso é algo que diz respeito a mim, e você deve acatar as minhas ordens sem ser impertinente como agora, sem contestar uma vírgula sequer, você me deve respeito, eu sou seu pai, seu mestre, seu _dono_! _– esbravejou.

- _Ninguém manda em mim, muito menos você!_

- _Ah sim Edward... eu mando em você, e você me deve respeito por isso que seu castigo começará ser aplicado imediatamente, além da _surra_ que levará a madrugada inteira amanhã você terá que matar _sete_ crianças puras e inocentes, tudo por conta do seu desrespeito a mim! _– determinou o homem, fazendo um som de estalo soar no ar e em seguida contra algo – provavelmente Edward, que gemeu agoniado.

Meu corpo tremia mais do que nunca, eu não conseguia mais ficar parada, somente ouvindo o que acontecia no cômodo ao lado, os gritos agonizantes de Edward me dilaceravam, era como se o que quer que fosse que Aro desferia contra ele atingia minha pele também. Respirando profundamente, me desenrosquei da bola em que estava, ficando em pé em um átimo, e com o punhal seguro firmemente em minhas mãos, segui para a porta que me levaria à sala.

No segundo em que adentrei o recinto tanto Edward quanto Aro, olharam para onde eu estava. O primeiro olhava com temor, medo, prevendo algo terrível, já o segundo homem olhava divertido, saudoso como se tivesse esperando minha companhia.

Aro segurava firmemente em uma de suas mãos um açoite negro com longas fitas de couro que em suas pontas eram ornadas com bolas de chumbo cheias de pontas, que lançando um ligeiro olhar a Edward, notei em sua camiseta branca inúmeros pontos vermelhos – _sangue_.

Tive que engolir em seco.

Por mais que estivesse prevendo o pior não imaginava que seria assim. Meu corpo voltou a tremer violentamente, minhas pernas pareciam gelatina, minha cabeça rodava. Mas tirando uma força hercúlea, sei lá de onde, me mantive inerte, olhando os dois homens assim como eles que olhavam.

- Ora, ora quem veio nos dar o prazer de sua companhia. – Aro disse malevolamente.

- Bella, saia daqui, se proteja meu amor. – Edward pediu, antes de ser golpeado novamente pelo chicote que o senhor McDemort tinha em mãos, que imediatamente o fez choramingar de dor. Ver o sofrimento de Edward fez com que meus próprios olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

- Não, Edward. – disse acima de um sussurro, apertando com mais força o punhal que segurava em mãos. Aro ao ver o objeto em minhas mãos soltou uma gargalhada doentia.

- Criança, você que não sabe que brincar com facas é perigoso? Sempre _você_ acaba se machucando. – disse amavelmente, fazendo com que um arrepio de medo passasse mil vezes pior por todo meu corpo.

- BELLA, SAIA DAQUI! – Edward implorou mais uma vez. Rapidamente Aro segurou Edward, pelo seu pescoço impossibilitando sua passagem de ar, mas mesmo assim o levantando para que ficasse em pé sobre seus próprios pés.

Apesar de Edward ser mais alto que o senhor McDemort, no momento ele parecia minúsculo, se debatendo tolamente contra a chave de braço do mesmo.

- Sabe o que seria interessante, Edward? – perguntou diretamente a ele, como se eu não estivesse na sala também. – Não? – continuou divertido. – Que uma vez que você não fora até sua vítima de hoje, talvez nossa queridíssima Isabella Swan entrasse no lugar dela para que assim cumpríssemos nosso ritual, então o que você acha meu filho? – perguntou ensandecido. Sua voz calma e tranqüila, fez com que meu corpo tremesse ainda mais de medo.

- Não! – protestou Edward mesmo com a chave de braço o impossibilitando de falar.

- Não? Então talvez eu lhe mostre como se deve acabar coma vida de uma pecadora, usando nossa convidada de honra! – disse suavemente, fazendo uma pequena reverência para mim.

Todo meu corpo sentiu a eminência do perigo. A adrenalina corria em minhas veias me dando uma espécie de suporte. Imediatamente, meus dedos apertaram com mais força o punho do punhal, que fazia com que os nós dos meus dedos doessem devido à força, Aro riu maquiavélico novamente, jogando um Edward praticamente sufocado em um canto da sala.

Meu corpo inteiro se resetou ao ver tal cena. Meu sangue ferveu e vi vermelho, eu tinha o desejo de matar esse homem por tudo o que ele estava fazendo, mas sabia que não seria possível, então simplesmente fui até onde estava Edward, me colocando protetoramente em frente a ele.

- Olha que perfeição, a _pecadorazinha_ se colocando frente ao _"seu amor"_ para que seu sangue imundo, quando eu te matar, caia sobre ele, fazendo com que a culpa também caia. Que perfeição! – disse sorrindo diabolicamente. – E talvez, mas somente talvez, eu possa fazer uns ferimentos profundos no corpo dele sem matá-lo, com esse seu punhal que está cheio das suas digitais, seria _perfeito_, o fim perfeito para esse romancezinho de merda! – sorriu divertido, enquanto divagava sozinho.

"Posso até visualizar as notícias: _'Jovem mata a namorada após uma discussão'_ ou talvez _'Após descobrir a traição de sua namorada, jovem a mata usando meios terríveis'_; óbvio que depois de um mês de prisão, Edward seria solto por meus advogados, ou simplesmente _nossos amigos_ conseguiriam manejar a prisão que ele seria designado e depois – deu uma risadinha cínica -, depois de alguns dias conseguiríamos o livrar do cárcere, então ele me deveria pelo resto de sua vida, fazendo tudo o que eu desejo.

- _NUNCA_! – murmurou um Edward semi-inconsciente.

- Cala-te moleque! – gritou o homem com raiva.

- Você nunca fará nada contra nenhum de nós dois! – gritei. Aro riu novamente em escárnio.

- E por que _não_? – perguntou divertido.

- Porque eu não deixarei. – devolvi defensivamente.

- E o que você faria? – perguntou divertido, se sentando numa cadeira que estava ao seu lado, em meio à sala parcialmente destruída.

Sem controlar minhas ações procurei os orbes esmeraldinos de Edward, em uma conversa silenciosa, onde somente os olhares foram suficientes, eu decidi traçar nosso destino.

- _Por favor_. – pediu Edward acima de um sussurro. E tentando ao máximo segurar a onda de lágrimas que tomava conta de mim, murmurei:

- _Eu te amo_.

- Eu também te amo, _para sempre. _– murmurou Edward.

Enrolando meus dedos com mais força entorno do punhal cravei no meio do peito de Edward, em cima de seu coração, e com um sorriso singelo em seus lábios, fechou seus olhos verdes caindo no sono eterno.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA VAGABUNDAZINHA? – gritou Aro se levantando com dificuldade da poltrona em que ele estava.

- Dando a Edward a paz que ele merece! – devolvi, com meus olhos marejados pela perda do amor da minha vida.

- Você é tão estúpida assim? Você vai ficar sem ele, sua idiota! – vociferou irritado, buscando seu celular em seus bolsos.

- Não irei ficar sem ele. – disse polidamente.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntou atordoado, esquecendo o que estava fazendo e olhando diretamente para mim.

Não dei importância para o seu olhar, retirando o punhal do meio do peito de Edward, que escorria seu sangue rubro, olhei o artefato em prata que também estava manchado com seu sangue, mas nenhuma vertigem me tomou como de costume, quando o vi, ao invés disto busquei a mão direita de Edward enrolando sua mão sem vida envolta do punho, cobrindo com minha mão por cima.

- Eu te amo, _sempre_. – murmurei, antes de levar o pequeno punhal com a mão de Edward e a minha até meu peito o cravando em meio ao meu coração, para que assim fizesse junto com o amor da minha vida a passagem para o paraíso.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Quinta-feira, 02 de novembro de 2007**__._

_._

_Hoje nossa cidade acorda aliviada e de luto. Aliviada, pois a identidade do responsável pelos assassinatos da _Salem State Collage _enfim fora revelado, porém o luto surge pela vida de dois jovens amantes que foram sentenciados a sua própria morte para que este mistério chegasse ao fim._

_Na madruga do dia 31 de outubro, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan foram encontrados mortos no apartamento do rapaz. Segundo o relato do pai adotivo de Edward, Aro McDemort fora a jovem Isabella que desferiu o golpe fatal primeiro em seu filho e depois em si própria. Questionado sobre os motivos da jovem, ele disse que seu filho havia terminado o namoro com ela, e a mesma não aceitou muito bem a separação._

_Inicialmente todos os policiais presentes no recinto não duvidaram do que o pai de Edward disse, o liberando logo em seguida para que pudesse cuidar do funeral do filho, mas como é de praxe da polícia em caso de assassinatos investigarem o lugar e os possíveis porquêsdue tais crimes, encontraram provas concretas sobre os crimes terríveis que assustaram a cidade nos últimos meses._

_Adotado pelo empresário Aro McDemort, após a morte de seus pais em um misterioso incêndio em sua propriedade em 1993, Edward era o responsável pela chacina que presenciamos nos últimos meses. _

_Membro de uma seita milenar que há séculos vem encerrando a vida de jovens que o único crime que cometeram foi o de nascer mulheres, Edward recebia as ordens de qual deveria ou não encerrar a vida de seu próprio pai, Aro McDemort, que era o chefe do culto em questão, imediatamente os mesmos policiais que liberaram a única testemunha do que havia acontecido ali, pediram que fosse expedida uma ordem de prisão ao senhor McDemort._

_Edward Cullen mantinha um diário sobre as atividades desconhecidas de seu pai adotivo, e em tal diário, segundo o promotor público que está apurando o caso James Scott, o jovem traz detalhadamente todos os atos que seu guardião o fez praticar ao longo dos anos._

"_Era como um relato conciso e perfeito de todas as suas ações, contendo detalhes e até mesmo o nome de alguns membros da tal seita." – dissera o promotor a nosso jornal. Com as informações do jovem Cullen, e pedidos de prisão e interdição expedidos pela Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos, começou-se a busca pelos membros, mas a sorte desta vez, estava a favor da justiça, pois ao chegar no endereço onde ocorria as reuniões e rituais da seita em um dos bairros mais antigos e nobres da cidade de Boston, encontraram-se todos os membros que tomavam futuras decisões já que um de seus capangas havia morrido._

_Não precisou muito trabalho da polícia, para levar todos que ali estavam, que além do senhor McDemort, outros nomes importantes também faziam parte, como o prefeito da capital do estado, o reitor da _SSC_, o ex-senador do estado de Illinois, o ex-governador do estado de Rhode Island, e também o ex-presidente da nação, John Brown._

_E investigando a casa os policiais encontraram fitas de vídeos com os mais diferenciados rituais, fossem eles ligados com os assassinatos ou não. Crianças, filhos dos membros ou adotivos também se encontravam no recinto e foram levados ao Conselho Tutelar do Estado de Massachusetts para ter acompanhamento psicológico e verem o quanto tinham sido corrompidos pela seita._

_Em seus depoimentos, todos os membros negaram sua participação com tais atividades, relatando que era a primeira vez que estavam naquele lugar a pedido do senhor McDemort._

_Porém, ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, o chefe de todo esquema, Aro, não negou sua participação em tal seita, como também delatou todos aqueles que haviam negado. Durante seu interrogatório, desprovido de qualquer esperança, relatou tudo o que fez nos anos que esteve à frente da organização, que anteriormente era seu pai que chefiava – Joseph McDemort. _

_Nas quase nove horas que esteve sobre interrogatório, o empresário contou ao promotor e os detetives uma série de crimes que tem co-relação com os atos que realizava, dos quais muitos já haviam se esquecido, como os assassinatos similares aos deste ano, de vinte e uma jovens no campus da _Salem State Collage_ em 1957, onde ele declarou sem nenhum peso na consciência que fora o responsável a mando de seu pai. Outro crime que fora assumido pelo senhor McDemort foi o incêndio que ocorreu 1993 em uma propriedade fora da área central da cidade, que resultou a morte de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. _

_Aro pontuou que a morte do casal Cullen fora algo premeditado, para que assim ele pudesse adotar seu único filho – Edward. A premeditação do crime ocorreu: primeiro porque Carlisle havia descoberto parcialmente as atividades criminosas do seu então amigo; segundo por causa de sua esposa – Esme -, que primeiramente se recusou a casar com Aro, quando ela e Carlisle iniciaram o namoro, e depois porque ela se recusou novamente a dormir uma noite com Aro, para livrar uma pequena dívida que seus pais contraíram com um agiota no estado de Nova Jersey._

_Mas estas coincidências foram só a ponta do _iceberg_, pois no mesmo ano Aro descobriu que o homem que sempre chamará de pai, nunca fora o seu de fato. Sua mãe Emmanuelle Adams tivera um caso com o pai de Esme, Charles Platt que acabou resultando na gravidez inesperada de Aro._

_Emmanuelle que já desconfiava que seu marido Joseph era estéril, o fez acreditar que a criança que esperava era dele, tudo para que assim evitasse a ira de seu marido, e talvez sua própria morte como a de seu bebê._

_Foi só após a morte de Joseph McDemort, que sua viúva enferma confessou a seu único filho de quem ele era realmente filho, fazendo com que o próprio Aro matasse sua mãe na clínica em que estava recaindo a culpa nas enfermeiras e no médico responsável por sua saúde. Tais profissionais na época foram indiciados e tiveram suas licenças cassadas por cometer assassinato em primeiro grau. Ao ser questionado o porquê de ter acabado com a vida de sua própria mãe, Aro disse que ela era o pior exemplo de mulher que ele podia suportar e que ele fora designado a manter o mundo livre do pecado que as mulheres cometem._

_No momento Aro está sob prisão preventiva no presídio estadual, aguardando seu julgamento. Seus advogados não tem nenhuma convicção que ele conseguirá se livrar da prisão perpetua, mas tentam a todo custo o livrar da sentença de morte, como também provas de que ele é mentalmente debilitado, onde vêem falhando miseravelmente._

_Por sua vez, Isabella também teve sua vida marcada por traições e morte – situações demasiadamente parecidas com as que ligavam ao passado de Edward. O _affair_ fora do casamento de sua mãe resultou um filho bastardo e a morte prematura de seu pai, seguida pela morte de sua mãe. A jovem que sempre fora extremamente introvertida, tímida e decidida, escolheu após a morte de seus pais viver com seu meio irmão e o pai dele, que antes de ter um caso com sua mãe, era um dos melhores amigos de seu pai, sua atitude altruísta rendeu a Isabella um sofrimento interno inestimável._

_Investigando seu apartamento e interrogando seus amigos, a polícia descobriu que Isabella havia deixado a casa onde vivia com o meio irmão e alguns amigos, pois o primeiro não aceitava seu relacionamento com o jovem Cullen. Questionado pelos seus motivos para não gostar do rapaz, Jacob Black relatou que o senhor McDemort o havia contratado recentemente e vinha lhe fazendo perguntas sobre sua família, principalmente sua irmã, e quando Black disse a ele que a irmã estava feliz por estar namorando Edward, Aro fez a cabeça do jovem para que ele insistisse que sua irmã terminasse o romance._

_Questionando o senhor McDemort sobre isto, ele confessou que tentou persuadir o jovem Black a afastar sua irmã do filho, mas vendo que nada disso resultava o que queria, Aro foi até o apartamento de Edward, onde conheceu Isabella e exigiu que seu filho contasse a ela quem era, para que assim ela pudesse gerar um herdeiro que continuaria o legado do pai na seita._

_Acredita-se que Edward contou a Isabella quem ele era por isso esta história teve este desfecho trágico. Mas engana-se quem acredita que os jovens descansaram após a sua morte. Fora encontrado no diário de Isabella, onde ela declarava expressamente que gostaria de ser sepultada ao lado de Edward em seu mausoléu, onde todos os membros da família Cullen estão._

_Não que ela imaginava que iria ser fadada ao fim de sua vida de repente, mas pelo que parece segundo relatos nos diários tanto de Isabella quanto de Edward, que aquele lugar funesto era como uma casa para eles, onde podiam ser eles mesmos e vivem em paz, esquecendo todas as desgraças que os rodeiam. _

_Desta maneira os amigos de Isabella, mesmo contra a vontade do seu meio irmão Jacob, fora sepultada ao lado de Edward no belíssimo cemitério da família Cullen, que tem por tradição enterrar cada um de seus membros ao lado de sua alma gêmea, para que assim possam fazer a passagem para a vida eterna juntos._

_Duas histórias distintas e similares ao mesmo tempo. Paixão, amor e ódio todas sempre enlaçadas juntas na vida destes dois jovens que tiveram sua vida fadada a viver o amor de maneira momentânea e mortal._

_Nada pode isentar a culpa de Edward, pois as doze jovens que ele matou, dilacerou e incinerou seus corpos não voltarão à vida, mas a culpa não pode cair só sobre seus ombros, pois o próprio em vida se lamentou muito sobre toda a desgraça que espalhou, esperamos que o jovem Cullen e a jovem Swan, vivam o amor que foram impossibilitados de viver neste mundo em um outro plano, já que seus destinos foram traçados mortalmente da mesma maneira que o do casal mais conhecido do mundo, Romeu e Julieta, que morreram também devido a uma injustiça, a um ódio que não tinha nada a ver com eles, mas sim com suas famílias._

_Desta maneira encerramos este caso que trouxe tanto sofrimento a todos, com uma passagem da história que com toda a certeza mais se assemelha a dos jovens Edward e Isabella._

_**Esta carta corrobora as palavras do Frei: o andamento do  
amor dos dois, a notícia da morte de Julieta, e aqui ele escreve  
que comprou veneno de um pobre boticário, depois do que veio  
à cripta, para morrer e deitar-se com Julieta. – Onde estão os inimigos?  
– Capuleto! – Montéquio! – Vejam que maldição recaiu sobre o  
ódio de vocês, que até mesmo os céus encontraram meios de matar,  
com amor, as vossas alegrias! E eu, por fechar meus olhos às vossas  
discórdias, também perdi dois de minha família. Fomos todos punidos.**_

_**Melancólica paz nos traz esta manhã. O sol, de luto, não se mostrará.  
Embora daqui, vão, e conversem mais sobre esses tristes fatos.  
Alguns serão perdoados, e outros, punidos, pois jamais houve história  
mais dolorosa do que esta de Julieta e seu Romeu.  
**__._

_Talvez meu nobre Shakespeare, só ouve uma história mais dolorosa do que a de Julieta e a de Romeu, e está é a de __**Isabella**__ e seu __**Edward**__.  
._

_*__Ab Aeterno__:_ de toda a eternidade; sempre_, em latim._

_*Têm de tornar-se uma só carne: _Gênesis 2:18, 20-24.

**

* * *

**

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que bem!_

_Humpf... que capítulo! Sim, sim por mais que eu já soubesse desde quando comecei a escrevê-la o que queria foi demasiadamente terrível escrever. Essa parte final, depois da morte dos dois eu reescrevi nove vezes, e ainda assim não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas eu não consigo achar o jeito que eu queria, então... bem... ficou assim mesmo._

_Algumas pessoas já no primeiro capítulo notaram as passagens de Romeu e Julieta e já previam que no final eu iria matar os dois, mas gente o que mais poderia acontecer com eles? Edward é um assassino, que querendo ou não matou friamente, se ele ficasse livre da prisão seria muita filha da putisse minha, pois estaria provando que não acredito no próprio sistema em que sou formada, se ele fosse para a prisão ficaria muito estranho Bella indo visitá-lo para terem seus momentos íntimos. _

_Bella, por favor, tem a vida só menos fodida que a de Edward, ela não suportava o mundo que vivia, e as coisas absurdas que ronda sua família. Agora me diz, como duas pessoas com a vida mais na merda como esses dois teriam um final feliz, vivos? Só se eu fosse contra toda a minha própria concepção._

_Lembro da coordenadora do projeto que a fanfic faz parte me questionando sobre isso quando dei a minha idéia a ela, ela achou um absurdo que no fim eu mataria os dois, mas era o que eu queria, porque eu sabia que ambos teriam um passado e um futuro condenável. Então quando ela leu o primeiro capítulo ela veio até mim e disse: "É realmente os dois tem que morrer no final, não há possibilidade de perdão ou final feliz para eles."_

_Eu sabia desde o início, que esta seria uma história diferente de todas as outras que escrevi ou escrevo, iria levantar questões que abomino como a parte do ritual, mas principalmente algo que teria um fim trágico. É difícil encontrarmos nesse mundo fandom uma história em que os personagens principais são mortos, mas eu queria mostrar a mim mesma que podia fazer algo diferente._

_Eu sei que estou longe de ser perfeita, eu sei que essa história assim como as minhas outras não foi perfeita, mas eu tentei fazer o meu melhor ao escrevê-la, e se caso eu tenha ofendido alguém, ou qualquer outra coisa com __**A SEITA**__ peço inúmeros perdões não foi minha intenção. _

_Felizmente, mais um dever cumprido, que apesar dessa história ter apenas 5 capítulos, demorei quase 6 meses para escrevê-la, pois acreditem não é porque eu não queria, mas era porque eu me sentia mal, me sentia emocionalmente envolvida quando escrevia essa história._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic, que deixaram suas opiniões, reviews, responderam minhas perguntas, tudo, vocês fizeram toda a diferença, pois por mais que essa fanfic participe de um projeto, eu só fui convocada a participar dele por causa de vocês que vêem ao longo desse um ano me acompanhando na vida de ficwriter, são vocês que fizeram de mim o que eu sou hoje. Muito obrigada!_

_Gostaria de agradecer, também, minha super beta Tod Chan, que poutz... tadinha betar um capítulo escrito terrivelmente por mim, sem me xingar é um milagre, ainda mais quando eu peço para que faça em algumas horas, é praticamente impossível, mas ela deu conta deixando de lado algumas coisas suas para fazer isso por mim. Amore muito obrigada! _

_Espero que vocês deixem uma ultima review para mim, pois gostaria muito de saber o que acharam desse desfecho previsível. E que fiquem atentos ao meu blog: http://caroldramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/ vou estar postando um especial sobre as coincidências e sobre as superstições que envolveram os números e fatores nesta fanfic, em breve (quando eu voltar a ter internet 24 horas)._

_Obrigada por lerem mais uma insanidade que a minha cabeça criou. Devo a vocês esse sentimento de dever cumprido! _

_Obrigada a todos mesmo! _

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

**

* * *

**

_**N/B: **__Antes de soltar meus elogios eu preciso agradecer IMENSAMENTE a Carol. Por ter me permitido fazer parte dessa fanfic, por contar com minha capacidade como beta e aceitar todas as minhas dicas e por me dar a oportunidade de expressá-las. Agradecer, como fã, por mais um trabalho incrível, o que só vem a reforçar que você é uma ficwriter de talento NATO e que transforma em ouro tudo que coloca suas mãos! Parabéns, amiga! A SEITA se tornou tudo aquilo que eu imaginei que seria. Sombria, envolvente, sensível, lasciva, cruel, e apaixonada._

_Eu não me senti mal lendo como você se sentiu mal criando, mas a diferença é que nós, leitoras (porque beta também é leitora!), só podemos viajar no que você cria, tentando absorver um pouco do que você sentiu, mas transformando os sentimentos como 'nossos'. Eu acabei me envolvendo numa trama em que o Edward só queria que um dia a Bella o levasse para longe de tudo, assim como ela também queria isso dele. E você deu essa chance aos dois, de uma forma que a manchete do final esclareceu TANTA COISA que mesmo que você não queira admitir, não é qualquer um que pensaria de uma forma tão mirabolante._

_Afinal, é uma SEITA e Aro pensou em prosseguir, assim como foi com ele, assim como ele escolheu Edward._

_Me despeço dessa história acreditando que a essência do amor entre Romeu e Julieta esteve presente em todos os momentos, mas que Shakespeare ME DESCULPE, a Carol Venâncio incrementou com muito mais conteúdo._

_Obrigada a quem sempre linha minhas N/B babonas e empolgadas. Obrigada a todas as leitoras e a todos os reviews._

_Definitivamente a Carol é merecedora de cada uma delas!_

_Nos vemos em Just Justice!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._


End file.
